Love at first sight is overrated
by EliSoccerGirl16
Summary: Everybody has tried it; you see a person, and you feel some kind of spark. You find the person interesting and you want to know more, there is a special chemistry. It was nothing like that for Tobias and I, in fact I couldn't stand him. He was a jock, big mouth and to loud for my taste. Story about Tris and Four, meeting each other, hating eachother and developing a friendship.
1. Love at first sight?

**_Hey guys, this my new story! Thought I would try something different, since I've been doing a three sport stories. I hope you will like this one too. To all of you who is waiting for a sequel to "Things Will Get Interesting"; I will start writing on the first chapter tomorrow morning, so hopefully it will be up tomorrow night ;) Untill then, enjoy this :P_**

**Tris POV. **

_Everybody has tried it; you see a person, and you feel some kind of spark. You find the person interesting and you want to know more, there is a special chemistry. It was nothing like that for Tobias and I, in fact I couldn't stand him. He was a jock, big mouth and to loud for my taste. I still remember the first time I saw him: First day in High School. Or actually, I had stalked my future team mates on Facebook some weeks before. But then the first time I met him in person._

* * *

I was so nervous that I barely could say my name; to the first to person I met. We were standing there trying to have a conversation, but it ended up in awkward silence. Out of the corner of my eye I see a person moving through the crowd. His hair was wet from the rainy weather, and he walks with long steps towards us. He shook hands with the others, before he stops in from of me. He is quite tall, had blue eyes, messy dark brown hair and was muscular. I look at him for a couple of seconds, and then think: 'He is a building with feet' He extends his hand, and I grab it for a firm hand shake. His hand is so big, that mine disappeared in it.  
"Four" He says with a deep masculine voice. I wonder how old he is.  
"Be-Tris. Just Tris" I stutter. He lets go of my hand, and for a moment we all just stand there in awkward silence. Then Four, odd name by the way, decides to break the silence.  
"So did any of you watch the game yesterday?" He asks, probably talking to the boys, but I decide to answer anyway.  
"We lost 2-1" I say, but he doesn't really seem to hear me. I don't know if he is ignoring me, or if it is just me speaking in a low voice. One of the first boys I met, Uriah, heard me and turns to me.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. It could have been a lot worse. It was a terrible defense, I don't get why it's still the same old players. There must be a lot of talent out there" I say, realizing that I sound like a freaking nerd. Uriah laughs a little, but then looks at me impressed.  
"Wow, you know a lot about soccer" I blush a bit.  
"Yeah, I've played for 12 years. Do you play?"  
"No, but I like almost every sport. I play football though" He says pointing to the Chicago Bears cap on his head, I smile and am about to continue our talk, when we are interrupted by Four. He steps in front of me, facing Uriah.  
"You play football? Me too man, you going to the try outs?" He asks, he doesn't seem to care about me.  
"Not to be rude man, but I was kind of in the middle of a conversation" Uriah says.  
"Please follow me!" A woman yells, and Four grabs Uriah and drags him along. Uriah sends me an apologizing smile, which leave me to walk by myself. This brings us to my second thought about Four:  
'Idiot'

* * *

Since it's the first day, the teachers have made a lot of different activities. That way we are supposed to get to know each other better. The idea about a solving different assignments outside, would have been great, if it wasn't raining cats. The fact that I had a soccer game later, made me extra annoyed about walking around in the rain.  
"You look like you could kill someone" Someone says, I look up to see a girl smiling at me. I don't remember her name.  
"Christina. Trace right?" She says smiling; I manage to give her a little smile back.  
"Tris, but close enough. And yeah; I can't really say that I enjoy walking around in the rain, plus I'm a little annoyed by someone" I explain.  
"Let me guess, number boy?" She says with a crooked smile.  
"Yeah, we were in middle school together. He is one year older, but he was hold back for skipping classes. He was quite popular, and that made him quite annoying. He thinks he can do everything" Just as the words has left her mouth, we see Four moving through the crowd.  
"Let me do it, it will be a lot faster" He says. Christina gives me a smirk and a knowing look. I laugh and shake my head.  
"If he could just shut up for a second, we could work together. See that would be faster" A boy says to another boy.  
"Which textbook did you swallow?" Christina asks. I laugh a bit, and so does both boys as they turn around to greet us.  
"Nice to meet you too. I'm Will, this is Al" The shorter boy says.  
"I'm Christina, this is Tris and you two are new members in the 'We don't like Four' club" She says in a fake excited voice. I laugh and give a small wave to them.  
After an hour we were all tired, wet, annoyed and we just wanted to go home. So when they finally let us go, we all practically ran out of the school. I'm heading towards the bus stop, but Christina grabs me by the wrist.  
"Let me give you a ride home!" Christina says.  
"No, no. It's okay. Let me just take the bus" I say. Though it's very kind of her to offer, considering we met each other 5 hours ago. She shakes her head, and start to drag me towards her car.  
"Come on. I'm not letting a fellow Four hater taking the bus"  
I give in and get into her death trap.

* * *

When I get home I run into my brother.  
"Hey Caleb, where are you going?" I ask, throwing my bag in a corner.  
"Hey Beatrice, I'm just going over to a friend's house. How was your first day?" He asks while putting on his jacket.  
"It was very wet, did you have to do all those 'let's get to know each other' games?" He laughs and nods.  
"Yeah, look forward to the 'freshmen' party, and the trip to the cabins in the woods. I need to go now. Mom left a note for you on the counter, see you later. Good luck in the game" He says and walks out of the door. I walk over to the counter in pick up the note.  
_Dad and I are working late tonight, and there is nothing in fridge.  
Go out and by something to eat before your game.  
Good luck.  
_There is a 20 dollar bill beside it. Great, now I have to walk out in the shitty weather again. I put the bill in my pocket, and pull on a hoodie before walking out of the door. I'm crying in side as I walk in the rain, and what seems like a storm blowing in my face. I walk to The Pit, a little restaurant I always go to when I'm buying dinner for myself.  
"Hey Tris! It's been a while, the usual?" Matthew says.  
"Yes, to go please"  
A feel a tap on my shoulder, and I turn around to see Uriah smiling shyly at me.  
"Hey Tris, I just wanted to say sorry for just walking away like that, this morning you know, Four was just really eager" He says. Oh, he thinks that I am mad at him?  
"Don't worry Uriah. No harm done" I assure him.  
"Great, I didn't want you to think that I was this stereotype jock"  
"No, no. Not at all. I can see that my food is done, and I have a game. So I will just see you tomorrow?"  
"Sure" He says and go back to his friends, lucky enough Four isn't among them. I grab my bag and walk out. I forgot that a paper bag in rain isn't very handy, so after 5 minutes half of my food is on the sidewalk. As I'm trying to save the other half, I see a person on a bicycle. His figure looks familiar, and we gets closer I can see that it's Four. I decide not seem like a total bitch, and smile and wave at him. I even call out his name, but he bastard just drives by. Not even looking my way. Then I stand there, in monsoon rain, looking like a total idiot.

_So if it was love at first sight?_  
_Nowhere near._


	2. Just a bad first impression?

_**Unmm, some asked what the titel of sequel will be. And it's going to be "Diverge Me"... No, bad joke. I don't know yet :P**_

**Tris POV.**

Maybe it was just a bad first impression; maybe Four would turn out to be a good guy. I kept telling myself this over and over again, but he only got worse. I could arrive to school, and be happy hanging out with my new friends, lucky enough most people wasn't like Four, but whenever he came in; I just wanted to go home. It kind of felt like he hated me too, I don't know why though. I tried my best to be nice to him, even though he was an ass. Maybe he just hated my personality.  
It was Friday, and we decided to go hang out in a park near the school. Our teacher let us go around noon. I sat with a bunch of girls and Will and Al, they were good guys always hung out with us. I looked behind me. Uriah, Peter, Four and Edward were throwing a football to each other. I turn around to talk with my friends, when I suddenly feel a sharp pain the back of my head. I turn around to find the football, and the guys trying not laugh.  
"Sorry Tris, can you throw the ball back" Uriah says. I pick up the ball and stand up, throwing it just like Caleb taught me. Its got a perfect spiral, Uriah catches it and looks at me impressed.  
"Not bad Tris! You could knock Tom Brady off the team" I laugh and shake my head.  
"Wrong compliment, she probably doesn't even know that is" Four says in a mocking tone, I roll my eyes and raise one eyebrow.  
"Depends who which Tom Brady you are talking about? The Tom Brady who played For Michigan and were drafted in 2000 to Patriots. The Tom Brady who scored 359 touchdowns last season, and is one of the only players to win the NFL MVP multiple times. Is that the Tom Brady you are talking about?" I finish with a smirk on my face, I don't even want to hear his respond, so I just sit back down.  
"Were did that come from, Rain man?" Christina asks, we all laugh and I push her playfully.  
"I never understood that sport" Al says.  
"What do you mean?" I ask turning towards him.  
"Well I don't see why crushing each other is interesting to look at" We all start to laugh.  
"Al, how can you be an American and not like football?" Will says.  
"Well I think I like other things, like book and poetry" Al says.  
"Who cares about poetry?" Four asks as he and the others join our circle.  
"I do, and apparently Al does as well" I say. He looks at me for a brief second, and then looks away rolling his eyes. What the hell is his problem?  
"I think poetry is boring, I like football way better" Lauren says. Ever since we started she has tried to get close to Four, it's quite funny to watch actually.  
"Come on Lauren, if Four said he liked paintings from 1700, you would say you loved them too" Marlene says, I smile to myself and mentally give her a fist bomb. Lauren frowns, and waves us off and continues to try to make small talk with Four.  
"You guys have try outs tonight?" I ask Uriah.  
"Yeah we do, you guys coming to watch?" I look at Christina and she nods in confirmation.  
"Sure, what position do you play? Then we can look for you" I ask.  
"I play Center" Uriah says, I look at Edward.  
"I play safety"  
"What about you Peter, what position?" I ask. He gives me a smirk.  
"Oh, whatever position you prefer babe" I shake my head and role my eyes.  
"You're a perv Peter" Christina says laughing. I look at Four for a second, not sure to ask him. Again I try to be friendly.  
"What about you Four?" He barely looks at me, before he turns his head to Christina.  
"You already know" He says in a monotone voice.  
"Yeah, but I'm not the one asking" She snaps. Clearly just as irritated as me.  
"Well, I'm off. You guys coming?" Four says standing up. "The football guys" get up and follow him, when they far enough Christina lets out a little scream in frustration.  
"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO HANDLE THREE YEARS WITH HIM!" She says covering her face with her hands.  
"Could you please stop reminding us about that part" I grunt and lay down in the grass.  
_Seriously, how are we supposed to handle it?_

* * *

"So what are your plans for tonight, Beatrice?" My dad asks me while we are eating dinner.  
"Uhm, I'm going to watch the football tryouts with some friends. Caleb, can I ride with you?"  
"Sure, when is your soccer tryouts?" He asks, with a mouthful of lasagna.  
"Caleb, could you seriously slowdown? You're eating your weight in lasagna" My mom says. I laugh at this, mostly because it's true. Never seen anyone eat as much as him.  
"I need it mom! You know, being the quarterback isn't as easy as it looks"  
"To answer your question: The tryouts were yesterday, and I don't know if I made the team yet"  
"Of course you will, look at the Prior siblings! Killing it in sport" My dad says. Something tells me that he is going to be there at every game, yelling and being embarrassing.  
"So how is your classmates, Beatrice?" My mom asks.  
"Most of them, there is this girl Lauren; just a bit too much. Then there is a guy named Four he…" Caleb cuts me off.  
"Four Eaton? He is in your class?" I look at him surprised.  
"You know him?"  
"Well, coach has been talking about him a lot. He is apparently really good, he will defiantly make the team" I look at him with wide eyes.  
"Are you going host those basement night again? For the team?"  
"Yeah sure"  
"Oh God, that means he is coming here. I need to be under the same roof as him, outside school too" I smack my forehead down in the table, making frustrated noises.  
"Beatrice! Behave yourself!" My mom hisses.  
_What did I do? Was I bad in my previous life? And this is how God is going to punish me?!_

* * *

When arrive to the school I climb out of his truck, and he gets his gear from the trunk.  
"Hey Caleb, is it possible that you could tackle Four? Like really hard?" He looks at me and shakes his head.  
"Are you being serious now? You want me to hurt him? It doesn't sound like you Beatrice" I sigh.  
"I know, I know. You're right, of course I am not serious. Be careful though" I say and walk over to my friends, who is sitting in grass chilling.  
"Always am!" Caleb yells back.  
"You never told us that you have a hot older boyfriend, who is quarterback on the team!" Christina yells when I am close enough.  
"Ew! That's my brother. Where are Will and Al?" I ask sitting down.  
"Huh? Oh, they were in the middle of Call Of Duty game… They are coming when they're dead" Marlene says. I look at her for a second. "In the game" She adds, and I nod and turn my attention to the field. Even though I hate to admit it, Four is one hell of a good receiver.  
"God, why is he this good. It's annoying like hell" Christina says, like she just read my mind.  
"Why is he like that? He is not very nice to any of us girls, but he is acting weirder around you. You know each other from somewhere?" Lynn says.  
"No, not at all. It's weird'' I look back to the field, and they are almost done with the tryouts. I notice that Four is limping slightly, he walks over to Caleb. I walk onto the field and towards Caleb, as Four notice me he starts to move away. I give Caleb a hug.  
"You did well, your arm was on fire" Caleb laughs and look after Four, he also notices his limping.  
"Hey, Four. You alright with the knee?" Four stops, but doesn't turn around.  
"Yeah, it's fine. Just a little sore" He says.  
"You sure? It looks painful" Four turns around, avoiding eye contact with me.  
"I'm sure"  
"Let Beatrice take a look, she took a medic course. Right Beatrice?" First of all, I want to slap him for calling me Beatrice in front of him. Second; A part of me wants to slap him because he wants me to help Four, the other knows I was raised to be selfless. Raised to always help others.  
"Sure, I can take a look at it" I say in the nicest way possible, he just grits his teeth.  
"I rather just endure it" He says and walks off.  
"Are you kidding me?" I ask, looking at Caleb.  
"Well, that was weird" He says, starting to walk back to his car.  
"Weird? Did you hire him to annoy me? Did you offer him a spot on the team?" Caleb just laughs.  
"I didn't, but it's quite funny seeing you angry"  
_Ohh, I don't think you want to see me get angry_


	3. Picnic

_**Thanks for all the people who already follows this story, nice nice! And thanks for the kind reviews! Of Course there will be FourTris at some point in the story ;) Anyway enjoy :P**_

**Tris POV.**

It's been three weeks since we started in high school, and this week is going to be filled with terrible activities. Today all the freshmens are going to have a picnic in the park, Wednesday we are going on that two day cabin trip and Friday is the first high school party. You would supposed that it would be an awesome week right? But it's not. I don't understand how a person can be that annoying, just by sitting in the same room.  
"Tell me again, what theme did our class choose for the picnic today?" I ask Christina.  
"Fatness"  
"And how exactly are we going to pull that off?" I ask, sounding bored.  
"Tris, could you stop being so depressed? Put on some oversized cloths, grab two pillows and then Al and Will picks up in 10 minutes, we go to McDonalds and buy loads of burgers!" I get myself together and put on my happy face, I should just ignore him and spend time with my friends.  
I must admit that we had a pretty funny time at McDonalds, people gave us the most funny looks when we ordered.  
"Hey, I would like 50 cheeseburgers and 10 milkshakes" Will kept a death straight face, and we tried our hardest not to laugh.  
"I think it's going to be fun" Will says.  
"Sure thing, it's always funny to eat our own weight in cheeseburgers" Al says.  
"I'm kind of looking forward to see Four, with this theme there is so way he can't look pretty" Christina says. I gasp and slap her in the back of her head.  
"Don't ever say that! The only time you are allowed to put 'pretty' and 'Four', is if you are going to say 'Four is a pretty big idiot' or 'Four is pretty annoying'" I say.  
"Or; 'I pretty much want to kill him'" Al says. I high five him, and laugh along with the rest of the guys. As we pull into the parking lot by the park, I spot Four on his way into the park. And I don't believe my eyes. He looks like crap, but there's still an army of brainless bimbos around him.  
_Arghhhh_

* * *

I walk over to my friends, wearing a big shirt with a pillow under, a pair of sweatpants with a pillow on my butt and carrying the McDonald's bag.  
"Hey Tris, you look different. New haircut?" Uriah says. I laugh sarcastically.  
"Ha-ha, so funny. What about you, did you lose some weight?" I say and sit down, throwing the bag into the middle of the circle. Uriah taps his big fake stomach.  
"Nice of you to notice, I lost around 1 pound. I don't want to get to skinny though" He says and grabs the McDonald's bag, starting to eat a cheeseburger. He would be so much better, if he wasn't friends with Mr. Jerkface. Speaking off him, he has been quite today. That can't be a good sign.  
"So you made the team?" I ask Uriah.  
"Yeah, now I need to have your brother's hands between my legs all the time" He says winking.  
"I knew you had a thing for him" I say winking. We laugh together. I grab slice of toast, and I reach for the Nutella, when someone snatch it out of my hands. I look up to see a pair of blue, and a very annoying smirk. I roll my eyes and let our frustrated sigh.  
"Are you fucking kidding me?" I mumble under my breath.  
"Oh, sorry. Did you want this?" He asks with fake wonder, that makes me wanna punch him in face.  
"Yes, I was going to have some of that" I hiss. He opens it, and looks at me for a second. Then I realize that this actually the first conversation we have ever had, and I can't really say that I enjoy it.  
"Do you _really_ want this Nutella?" He asks.  
"Yes, I really want it. Please give it now" I say holding out my hand. What comes next, was not what I expected. He takes a handful of it, and smack into my face and in my hair. I am so shocked that I can't even react, I just sit with my mouth open and stare at him. People around are looking, and some of them are laughing.  
"I'm so clumsy! Let us help you get that of" He says standing up, two seconds after I feel a cold splash of water being spilled over me. I get up, and find Peter and Four standing with a smirk on their face. I hear a high laughter among the rest of them, I see Lauren putting a hand on Four's arm and clutching her stomach laughing. I glare at her.  
"You think this is funny?! Huh? You do? You want try it?" I yell, running towards her. I tackle her to the ground, making sure to get some of the Nutella on her. I get up, and turn to face Four.  
"You! I hate you!"  
Then I turn on my heals, starting to run away, not giving a damn about my friends shouting my name.

* * *

When I walk into the house, I try to go up to my room without anybody noticing me. Without any luck.  
"Beatrice, you look terrible!" My mom exclaims, this makes Caleb walk into the kitchen. He starts to laugh like crazy, and I can tell that my mom tries to hold back a laugh too. What's up with this supportive family?  
"What happened?" Caleb manages to say.  
"Oh! I certain star receive smashed a handful of Nutella all over my face, and then he was so nice to try to get it off, with a bucket of freakin' cold water"  
"Four did this? Surprise ice bucket challenge! I must thank him for giving me this laugh" I punch his shoulder and walk up to take a shower. I really want to make some kind of revenge for this, but on the other side; I don't want to be just as ridiculous as him. Damn it, why the hell did my parents have to raise to become like this. Right now I want to be dauntless; having the guts to do something about it and to be erudite; so I could come up with something smart. Unfortunately, my parents valued abnegation the most. My thoughts are interrupted by Christina.  
"Jesus Tris, are you alright?! That son of a… Don't worry I gave him one hell of earful after you left. He was picked up by his dad later, and let's just say that he didn't look happy" I smirk to myself.  
"I'm fine, better now actually. Looking forward to the cabin trip?"  
"Uhmm hell yeah! You, me, the girls and Al and Will are going to have a blast!" She exclaims, sounding like a 12 year old having her first pajamas party.  
"Sure we are! I really need to take a nap now, being so pissed at someone really takes a lot of energy" I'm almost asleep when I mumble goodbye into the phone, and after a couple of deep breaths.  
I'm off to dream land


	4. The cabin trip

_**Here is a new chapter :D yay! Once again I must apologize for typoes and gramma mistakes, I don't have the time to read it through since it's 4 in the morning here. By the way; I just had the biggest fan girl moment ever! Christian Madsen (Al in the movie, but you know that) just favorited one of my tweets! Anyway. Enjoy! **_

Tris POV.

The following day Four wasn't at school, and as you may have guessed; The day was awesome! I was just praying that wouldn't come to the cabin trip as well.  
"Tris, do you know where Four was today?" Caleb asks during dinner. I give him a 'are you freaking kidding me' look.  
"I don't know, maybe be choking by being so full of himself. How the hell should I know? I was busy having a 'yay! Four is not here today' party" This owns be glare from my dad and Caleb.  
"Beatrice, watch you language! It's not nice to speak about your classmates like that"  
"No, I know. But it's not very nice to splash water and Nutella on a person either. Anyway, why do you ask?" I say, turning to Caleb again.  
"Oh, coach was just asking for him. Not very smart to skip the first practice" I turn to my mother with a crooked smile.  
"See, I told you so. The boy is stupid!"  
"That's enough, Beatrice. Clean the table, and do the dishes" My dad says.  
"But it's Caleb's night" I whine.  
"I don't care, I'm asking you to do it now" My dad says, and I know that there is no way out of this. I let out a big sigh, and get up from my seat. I see Caleb smirks, and give him a death glare.  
"By the way; I'm going to Christina for the night, all the girls are. We are going on that cabin trip tomorrow, so she is going to have a sleep over" I explain while placing the plates in the sink.  
"That's fine. Caleb will take when you are done" Caleb's face falls.  
"Seriously? Dad I have better things to do" Caleb wines, I smile to myself.  
"Can you kids just do what I say? Just for once?" He says and then leaves the table. I look at Caleb, and flash him a sweet smile.  
"Karma is a bitch, dear brother" He glares at me.  
"Oh shut up, will you?"

* * *

We pull into the drive way at Christina's house, and I grab my duffel bag and I'm about to get out, when Caleb grabs my wrist.  
"Listen Tris, don't do anything stupid on that trip okay? If anybody decides to smuggle alcohol, then don't touch it. It's not allowed, and worst case scenario; you will get kicked out" He says. It's quite funny to hear him speak in his 'I'm your big brother voice', it doesn't really happen often.  
"Come on Caleb, you know me"  
"I do, and that's exactly why I am saying this to you" I shake my head at him.  
"I promise that I will not touch any alcohol. Can I go now?" He nods, and I get out of the car. Walking up to the door, and knocking. Christina rips the door open.  
"Finally, I thought you were kidnapped by Four" She drags me inside, and pulls me in to a hug. I hug everybody else, and when I get to Lynn she starts sniffing my hair.  
"What are you doing?" I ask, trying to back away.  
"It's just..." She takes a few more sniffs "Do I smell Nutella on you?" This owns her laughter, and I just laugh a long sarcastically and sit down.  
"So funny"  
"Seriously, why did he do that? It was so weird? It was like had a meltdown or something. Do you think that he is mentally ill or something? ADD?" Marlene says.  
"No, Mar. It's something worse" I say in a serious tone.  
"What is it? You know about it?"  
"It's extremely rare, it hit teenage boys most" They all look at me with wide eyes.  
"What's it called?" Christina says.  
"EIJ Syndrome" I say, sounding sad. I'm biting my tongue, so I want laugh.  
"Is it… Is it bad?" Lynn asks, looking seriously worried.  
"It's very bad, and in Four's case, I can't even see how is going to live with it" They all look horrified, and I think that it's almost time to stop the bullshit.  
"Poor Four! EIJ what does that stand for?" Christina asks.  
"Extremely Idiotic Jock syndrome" I say with a smirk. It takes a moment before they realize that I was kidding, and Christina grabs a pillow and throws it in my face.  
"You're such a dork!" She says between her laughs.

* * *

"Looks like Four isn't coming" Christina whispers as the bus is about to leave. I smile and inside I am doing a victory dance, this trip just got 10 times better.  
"Hey Uri, where is Four?" I hear Edward ask.  
"I don't know, I haven't heard from him since his dad picked him up in the park" That's weird, he is probably just sick or something. I push away the thought and plug in my headphones, leaning against the cold window.  
I wake up with a jolt, as the music in my headphones is suddenly very loud. They are blasting _I'm not afraid _into my ears, I rip the earplugs out of my head. I look at Christina who is wearing a big grin.  
"Are you freaking out of your mind?! I almost had a heart attack!" I say getting up from my seat.  
"I tried to wake you up, but you are fast sleeper"  
We get out of the bus, and walk the last distance to the cabins. The first 5-6 hours is free time, so we play soccer and beach volley. We decide to take a walk on the beach. Looking for an ice cream. After about 20 minutes, Lynn stops.  
"Uhmm, guys. Weren't we supposed to be back at 6?" She asks.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Because it's 5.06 now"  
"Shit"  
We start to run back as fast as we can, well knowing that we will get an earful when get back. When we get back, Tori, our teacher, glares at us.  
"I don't even want to hear your excuse. You need be paired, then you get a map and you need to find the way to the bonfire. Since there is an odd number off you: Lynn and Al go together, Christina and Will, and then the rest of you will go together" We get the map, and we take a moment to look at it. We are the last group to go, and just when we are about to go, I hear the most annoying words all day.  
"Nice of you to join us Four, you are only 6 hours late" He mumbles some kind of response, that I don't bother to hear.  
"Well, since Four is here. Uriah and Marlene you can go now, and Tris you go with Four"  
_Just kill me already_

* * *

"Time for you to go" Tori says and give me the map, I grab it and start to walk into the woods. I guess Four is behind me, but I don't bother to look back. I hear fast footsteps, and he is suddenly beside me.  
"Let me look at it, I've done stuff like this before" He says, his voice cold as ice. I look at him skeptically.  
"Come on, hand it over. I know about this stuff" He says, a little harsh, but is that new?  
"You better" I mumble under my breath, as I give him the map. He looks at it for a second, and then starts to walk in some random direction. I track along, after some time the silence is killing me. And I do something that I might regret in a minute.  
"Can I ask you a question?" I say, looking at him out of the corner of my eye. He sighs.  
"I guess" He says, not looking up from the map.  
"Why did you do that to me, you know the Nutella thing?" He pulls out his phone and starts to text someone, I glare at him, until I can't take it anymore.  
"Hallo?" I say snapping my fingers in front of him.  
"I said you could as a question, I didn't say that I was going to answer it" I clench my fists, I am so tempt to punch his stupid face. I look at his phone, just peaking at who he is texting.  
_Hey babe, I haven't heard from you in a while.  
_He has a girlfriend?! What girl in the world could stand this guy?  
"Don't you know, that it's rude to read other people's texts?" He hisses, and puts away the phone.  
"No? Is it really? I'm so sorry" I say with fake wonder. He just rolls his eyes, and shakes his head. After walking for God knows how long, I start to get the feeling that we are lost. Four doesn't seem to bother, he just keeps texting the lover girl.  
"Four, I think that we are lost. Can you give me the map please" I say, he just hands it over without looking up from his phone. I use the compass in my IPhone, my eyes widen and I boil with anger.  
"You freaking idiot! We've been walking in the wrong direction!" He looks up, and snatches the map out of my hand. I see a shade of red showing on his cheeks.  
"Ops" He mumbles.  
"Ops?! Are you kidding me?! We are lost here, and there is no freaking signal! You have signal, call Uriah" I say. He looks down.  
"Tell me that your phone is dead, and I will rip you head off" I growl. He looks away, I take in a few deep breaths and then walk over to sit under a tree. Soon Four joins me. I am too exhausted to yell at him to go away, so I just try to endure hos presence.  
"I did it because I had to" He whispers. I look at him, but he doesn't look my way.  
"What?"  
"The Nutella thing, I did it because I had to. My girlfriend, she doesn't want me to be around other girls. So I thought, if I did that to you, other girls would leave me alone" He looks at me, and I look at his deep blue eyes for a second, before I start to laugh. I laugh so hard that my stomach hurts.  
"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Four, for God sake. I have no interest in you, if you wanted to scare people off, you should have done that to someone who is hitting on you. Like Lauren" He looks embarrassed. Why is he so weird?  
"I figured. You don't like me very much do you?" I frown, and shake my head at him.  
"Not when you cover me in Nutella and ice cold water, and unfortunately I haven't really had other experiences with you" I nods like he understands, and then leans back against the tree. I get up, and extend my hand.  
"Come on, let's try to find our way back" I say. He grabs it, and for some weird reason I feel a jolt of electricity shooting up my arms. I push it away, and we start to walk.  
"Where were you the last couple of days?" I ask.  
"Just had to solve some problems at home" He says, he seems distant when he speaks about it.  
"So your girlfriend, does she lives in town?"  
"No, she moved some months ago. What about you, do you have a boyfriend?" I laugh.  
"No way" He looks at me confused.  
"Why do you say it like it's most obvious thing in the world? You're a pretty girl"  
"Because it is, and no I am not pretty. I'm not the type of girl boys wants to ask out, I'm more the type of girl they like to cover in Nutella and water" I say, I smile playing on my lips.  
"I'm sorry about that. I know this too much to ask, but is there any way that we can start over?" I think about it for a moment, but I don't want to forgive him that easy.  
"Not today, maybe someday, when you've earned it" I say, my stomach makes a sound, telling me that I need food. I pull out my chicken sandwich.  
"You want to share?" I ask. Four puts up his hands and shakes his head.  
"No, I don't want to take your food. I don't deserve it"  
"No, you are right, you don't. But I am going to give it to you anyway, because that's just how I'm" I say, splitting the sandwich into two, handing a part for him. He takes it and smile a little.  
"Thank you. That's really kind of you" He says starting to eat.  
"Yeah, don't get too used to it though"  
We walk in silence and it's still awkward, but there is defiantly less tension.  
The problem is, that deep inside I know;  
I've already forgiven him.

* * *

_**So how did you like it? Think is okay, that she doesn't let him get away with his behavior that easy? **_


	5. Cabin trip part 2

_**Yay! New chapter, thanks for all the kind reviews. Someone asked for a chapter from Four's POV. I will make some of the next chapter in Four's POV :) That's a promise :P Enjoy :D**_

Tris POV.

After walking an hour or so, we are finally back on the right track.  
"I think we are there soon" I say looking down in the map.  
"That's cool, I will make it up to you one day. If you let me"  
"I will keep that in mind. Tell me about your girlfriend. Is she the jealous type? Since you felt like trying to scare all the girls away"  
"Her name is Marie, and I don't know if you can call her the jealous type. I just don't want to risk any rumors, I know that she has friends on the school and that's why I am keeping my distance" He explains. Actually I don't get it, relationship is all about trust. If she doesn't trust him enough to be around girls, then why the hell is he with her? Maybe there's more to that story, but that's a story for another day.  
"You must really care about her" I state, he shrugs.  
"I guess so, but it's not only about her you know. It's about my reputation too. I don't want to be that stereo type jock, who's on the football team and fool around with all the girls. I don't want people to think I am like that, because I am not. Hell, I haven't even had intercourse yet" I look at him in shock, and try to stop myself from laughing.  
"To much info, Eaton" His cheeks get flushed, and he looks down embarrassed. I'm not sure if he is embarrassed about being a virgin, or embarrassed about saying it.  
"What about you and… Intercourse" He stutters.  
"Could you stop saying intercourse? For your information; no, I haven't had sex and it's nothing that I am embarrassed about" He just nods, and we keep walking. The sun is almost down, and it's getting a bit colder. I shiver a bit, and Four must notice because he start to take of his jacket.  
"You don't have to…" I start, but he cuts me off by handing be the jacket.  
"I insist" He says, judging by the look of his eyes, he really is insisting.  
"Thank you" I say and put the jacket on. It's way too, but I feel warmer immediately. It smells good too, a mix of cologne and natural male.  
"Can you hear that?" He asks, snapping me out of a trance. I listen.  
"Yeah, it's music and voices" I look between the trees. "I can see the bon fire" I exclaim, and we hurry in the direction. Just as we are about to reach the others, I unzip his jacket and hands it back to him.  
"Just helping you taking care of your reputation" I say with wink, he smiles slightly and puts the jacket back on before we go back to the others.

* * *

"Woaw! There you are! We were getting worried!" Christina exclaims as I make my way over to her, she is cozy with a blanket and a burger in her hand.  
"Oh yeah, I can see that! You look like you were about to go out and look for us!" I say, and take seat between her and Uriah. Four makes his over to us, and Uriah decides to move so Four can sit between me and him. Thank you very much Uriah!.  
"Why the hell did it take that long?" Will asks, handing me a burger.  
"Mr. NoItAll here, said that he had tired it before and then we ended up in another part of the woods" I say a smile tucking on my lips, out of the corner of my eye I see Four smiling too.  
"Let me get a picture of the long lost couple" Max, our other teacher says, holding up his IPhone. Four gets up from his seat, and then dump down in my lap. I force a smile and a show a thumbs up, right when the flash goes off I push him off me. He lands on the ground with a big thud, Christina and I laugh. He gets up, and brush of the dust from his pants.  
"Why so violent?" He asks, rubbing his elbow.  
"Because you are freaking annoying, and not to mention heavy!" He flex his arm. Not that I really care, but he has some pretty impressive muscle tone.  
"It's the muscles" I frown.  
"No, I'm pretty sure that it's fat"  
"If he is fat, what does it make me?" Lauren asks, why does she have to say anything? Who was walking to her? I look up at her, with a cold glare.  
"Fatter?" I say, I hear people trying to control their laughter. Lauren looks furious.  
"Yeah? At least I'm not a ugly, skinny and weak bitch" She snaps.  
"Well, this ugly, skinny and weak bitch, was strong enough to tackle your fat ass to the ground" I snap back, Lauren gets up from her seat and takes few steps towards me, while pointing at me.  
"You're little…" She is stopped by Max, who is having a firm grip on her arm.  
"That's enough. Let's take it down a nudge, alright girls" He says. Lauren gets out of his grip, and sits back down.  
"Maybe it's time to get back, it's almost 10" Tori says.  
"Yeah, the first 5 groups walks back with Tori. The last five groups help me cleaning up, Four and Tris you kill the bon fire" Max says, as the others start to leave.  
"How do we do this?" Four asks.  
"If you lift me up, then I can pee on it" He looks at me disgusted, and I roll my eyes.  
"Grab that bucket, and then we walk down to the lake right there" I say pointing behind me.

* * *

After what seems like forever, we finally get back to the cabin. I walk into the room where my friends are sleeping, and crash down to the bed. I wake up after what seems like 5 minutes, I look at the clock and it's just a little past 1. I rub my eyes, and walk over to my bag. I grab a pack of raisins and I Pepsi, and then walk outside to get some fresh air. I finish the Pepsi, and place the bottle on the table. I just sit and enjoy the silence, and throw a handful of raisins into my mouth. Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder, I get so surprised that I choke on the raisins. I cough, and get's a few hard slaps in the back. When I can finally breath again, I look around to see Four standing with a frightened look on his face.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" He says, holding up his hands.  
"You didn't scare me, I got surprised! There is a difference. Why the hell are you sneaking up on me like that anyway? Or first of all, what are you doing here?" I hiss. Apparently he takes this as an invitation, and sits down beside me.  
"I couldn't sleep. I guess that's why you are here too" I just nod, looking out in the dark. After some minutes I look at him, I don't why but he seems… sad?  
"Is something wrong?" I ask, not even able to stop myself. Damn you abnegation!  
"Nothing important. It's just my girlfriend, Marie, she seems pissed because I didn't answered her texts or calls all day"  
"You did tell her that you were stuck in the wood with me, and you phone died right?" I ask. He laughs a bit, but it's not a happy laugh.  
"If I told her that the reason why I didn't respond, was because I was stuck in the woods with you, she would flip" He says, I know I am not supposed to say anything, but I can't really keep in anymore.  
"I'm sorry Four, but why are you with her. Relationships are about trust, and if you can't even be friends with girls without her flipping, then there is something wrong. I know we are not friends, that I am not supposed to be interfering in your love life" I say. He is silent for a moment, then he looks at me and frown.  
"How would you know? You don't have a boyfriend"  
"No, not in the moment, but I had a boyfriend. He was like Marie, he would be angry if I didn't answer his texts right away. Even if I did, he would find something else to be jealous about. And he would…" I stop in the sentence, and I see the way Four looks at me. He already know the rest.  
"I think you get it. I will just leave you now" I say trying to get up, but stops me with a hand on my shoulder.  
"No, I'm sorry. I'm actually glad that you are interfering" I look at him with raised eyebrows, and puzzled expression.  
"Why is that?"  
"Because then we are one step close to starting over" I laugh a little and shake my head. I look at my watch, and it's almost 3am.  
"We should really get back to bed now" I say, he thinks for a moment.  
"I will make you a deal. We take those raisins, and throw them after the empty bottle. When we get one raisin into the bottle, we will go to bed" He says taking a handful, and start throwing them after the bottle.  
"Four, that almost impossible! It will take hours!"  
"Ops, I think you just revealed my secret plan" He says smirking, slap him on the shoulder, not hard enough to be serious, but a little bit too hard to just be for fun.  
"You're so weird" I say, starting to throw the raisins. It's nowhere near going into the bottle.  
"I know, I am sorry" He says.  
"It was kind of a compliment" I say, throwing more raisins. I don't look at him, but I can feel that he is looking at me. And he is smiling, a real smile. Maybe there's hope for his Extremely Idiotic Jock Syndrome.

* * *

_**So I hoped you liked it :)... Let me know if you have any ideas for the story :D**_


	6. Worth the effort?

_**Thanks for your kind reviews, and thank you to crazylove4u for the great idea! I will totally use some of it later in the story ;) Well enjoy this chapter, I'm thinking about uploading a new chapter later... Or is it too much for one day? **_

Four POV.

My plan kind of worked, Tris and I ended up sitting outside throwing raisins until 4 in the morning. By that time we were more asleep that awake, and we decided to call it a night and head off to bed. I sort of enjoyed hanging with her, she was fun to be around. Deep inside I know she is right about Marie, I should not be such a wimp. I'm walking into the bus, we are about to leave the cabin. I spot Tris alone, and it's kind of the only seat left.  
"Do you mind?" I ask pointing to the empty seat. She looks up at me, and lets out a short laugh.  
"No, as long as you keep your mouth shut. I need a nap, didn't get much sleep last night" She says giving me an annoyed glare.  
"Oh, why? What did you do?" I ask with a smirk.  
"I threw raisins after an empty bottle, trying to get one of them into it"  
"Wow, that sounds stupid"  
"Yeah, that's what I told the guy who made me do it. But you can only expect stupid things from him, he is kind of a dork" I chuckle, and Tris leans against the window closing her eyes. I wanted to ask her something, but the conversation made me forget it. Damn it Four! Quick, before she falls asleep.  
"Uhmm Tris?"  
"Hmm" She says, not opening her eyes.  
"Do you think that I could have your number?" Her eyes snap open, and she looks at me like I just insulted her or something.  
"Why?" She says.  
"So I can text you and ask you if you want to hang out, you know the day you decide that we can start over" I'm trying my best not to stutter, like I am some 6 grader asking a girl for her number.  
"Sure, whatever. Give me your phone" She says, I am about to give it to her, but then I remember that it's dead again. Why did I have to forget to charge it?!  
"It's dead… again. But here, write it down on this" I hand her my book, and she looks through her pocket and pulls out a pen and her own phone.  
"Here, dial your number in" She hands me her phone, and after 10 sec. we switch back.  
"Did your girlfriend tell you to read that book?" She asks, closing her eyes and looking away.  
"Kinda… Why? Is it a chickflick?"  
"I guess you're about to find out"

* * *

After the first chapters I start to understand what Tris meant, this is insane. When I am halfway through the book I need to stop, I am afraid that I will grow breast. I make a note to myself; Grow some, and tell Marie that the book sucked. By this time we are back at the school, I nudge Tris.  
"Go away, asshole" She mumbles and try to slap away my hand, her movements are slow so I guess that she is still sleeping. I nudge her again, and this time she slowly opens her eyes and looks at me.  
"Sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep, but we are back"  
"Oh, thanks" She says and rubs her eyes. She puts on her jacket, grab her bag and then just sit and stares at me. I think that are in the middle of a stare contest, so I just hold her gaze. She start to look annoyed.  
"Are you coming Tris?" Someone asks behind me, Christina I suppose.  
"If Four decides to let me get out!" She exclaims breaking the eye contact. I look away embarrassed too, and get up.  
"Sorry" I mumble as she walks by, she just roll her eyes and shakes her head, but I can see a little smile on her lips. Maybe she doesn't think I am such a dork after all.

* * *

When I get home I can smell the alcohol, and I know exactly what I am coming home to. I walk up to my room, and take of my duffle bag. On the way down again, I prepare myself for what is coming. My dad is passed out on the couch, an empty bottle of Jack N' Daniels on the table. I walk over to him, and shake him to wake him up.  
"Dad, come one. You need to get up in bed" I say pulling him up in a sitting position. He finally looks at me, and I know that look too well. He looks at me with disgust, and like it's all my fault.  
"Leave me alone" He hisses.  
"No, I will not leave you alone. Why can't leave you alone for more than a day, and then you start drinking" He looks at me with a cruel expression.  
"Why do you care? You didn't give a shit about your mother"  
"It's not my fault that she is gone! And she is not coming back, because you drink yourself senseless! She would be disgusted if she could see you now" I see him tense up, and a second after his fist connects with my face. Then he breaks down crying and mumble apologizes, and then stubbles up to the stairs to his bedroom. Just another bad night at the Eaton's.

* * *

The next morning my dad has already left when I get up, I look myself in the mirror and the bruise on my face isn't the worst. I pack my bag, grab a granola bar on the way out and then bike to school. Everybody seems to have their minds somewhere else today, nobody is really paying attention in any of the classes. I'm standing by my locker, Uriah comes up to me and leans against the locker beside me.  
"Are you coming to the practice after school?" I look up from my locker.  
"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Uriah shrugs.  
"I don't know, maybe you wanted some extra time to get ready" He says. I wonder why he didn't ask about my face yet.  
"Get ready for what?" I ask confused. Uriah just laughs, and walks away.  
"You're funny!" He yells over his shoulder. What the hell is he talking about? I shut my locker, and try to figure out what Uriah was talking about. Lost in my thoughts, I am not watching my steps and I collide with someone.  
"Ouch!, Jesus! Watch where you are walking!" Tris exclaims, while gaining her balance. She looks up at me.  
"What the hell happened to your face?!" She exclaims.  
"Are you sure you said that loud enough?" She raises an eyebrow.  
"You are avoiding my question" She states  
"I just got hit the face with a football"  
"Idiot. Are you coming to the party tonight? Or is it too dangerous, you know for your reputation" She asks. Oh! So that's the thing Uriah was talking about. I'm about to say yes, but then I remember that I have work. I ignore her mocking tone.  
"I can't I have work, but I am done about 9. So maybe if the party is still going" I say.  
"I don't think you will miss anything super exciting. We are going to dance that weird traditional dance, and I really suck at it" She says, starting to walk to her next class. I catch up with her.  
"I am bad at it too, maybe we should dance together then. Then it won't be that bad" I say. She looks at me for a second.  
"Don't push it, Eaton" She hisses, and then turn on her heels and walks away.  
She is really making me work for her forgiveness, but I guess that's okay.  
Because something tells me, that it will be worth it.

* * *

_**I've decided not to make Marcus too terrible, he is still a bastard though :P**_


	7. The Party

_**Well as promised a new chapter... Hope you will enjoy it! **_

Tris POV.

"Welcome to Christina's make over night!" Christina yells as she opens the door. I look at her, scared as hell.  
"Can I back out of this now?" I ask, starting to back off the porch. She grabs me by the wrist, and drags me into the house.  
"No way!" I can see that I am the last girl to arrive, and they all smiles at me.  
"Why is it, that you want me to wear make-up? I am perfectly fine without it, it's not like I want to hook up with anyone tonight" I say, as I am placed in a chair.  
"I don't care about that, you are going to be our little masterpiece. You are sort of this stereotype soccer girl, it's been a mouth, time to show the school that there are more to you" Christina says, and the other girls nods. I give in, and they start to torture me.  
"When do you get up in the morning? This takes like forever!" I exclaim after an hour  
"We're done now" Marlene says and hands me a mirror. I take a look at myself, and I would be lying if I said that I don't look prettier.  
"Thanks girls, I almost look like a lady now! Shall we get to that party?"  
"We shall!" They say in almost sync.  
When we are all settled in the car, Christina heads in the direction of the school.  
"What's up with you and Four?" Christina asks.  
"What do you mean?" I ask not looking at her.  
"Well, do you still hate each other? I am sorry that I left that spot open at you, I didn't realize he would take it. I hope he didn't bother you too much"  
"No, it was okay. He was quite, and slept for the whole ride" I smirk to myself, taking my chance to avoid the questions about me and Four.  
"The real question is. Why did you sit with Will all of sudden? Did anything exciting happen out in the woods huh?" I ask nudging her, she blush and keep her eyes on the road. The girls in the back start to whistle, and make cat calls. I laugh as I watch Christina's face going even redder.  
"Shut it, Tris! I hate you"  
"No you love me! Now let's get this party started" I say as she pulls into the parking lot.  
Maybe tonight is going to be fun.

* * *

"Ladies grab a man, it's time to dance" Some teacher shouts over the speakers, the party has been going for two hours or something. Since we are minors, there are no alcohol, of course not! But it's clear that some people have been smuggling it in, because some of the people are stumbling around. Someone grabs my arm, and I turn around to see a very drunk looking guy.  
"You look very pretty. I would like to dance with you" I laugh a little.  
"Honey, you can't even stand up straight. It will be a lot safer for you to just sit over there" I say pointing to the tables in the corner.  
"Come on" He tucks a little in me, and I am about to give in when Al steps in front of him.  
"I believe you have stolen my dance partner, Drew" He says with a smile, to my surprise Drew smiles too.  
"Sorry bro, I didn't know she was taken. Give her a good dance, pretty girls deserves to be danced with" I laugh and shake my head, and wave at him as he stumbles over to the tables.  
"Thought I would save you from a broken leg. We don't actually have to dance" He says. He is such a sweet boy. I smile and grab his hand.  
"Come on!" I say pulling him onto the dance floor. I've had many terrible dances in my life, but this is defiantly the worst. But it's funny!  
"You are a terrible dancer!" I laugh as we are done.  
"Take a look at yourself!" He laughs back, nudging my shoulder.  
"But I must admit, you are the best worst dance I've ever had" Al are about to continue our conversation, as I spot a slightly tipsy Christina coming towards us with a big grin on her face. She grabs my wrist, and starts dragging me with her.  
"I'm taking her" She says to Al, and he just nods and smiles. She drags out of the school, and start to walk down the street.  
"Christina why did you drag me away, and have you been drinking?"  
"Because I wanted to tell you something, and yes just a bit" She says without stopping.  
"What do you want to say then?"  
"Will kissed me!" She exclaims.  
"That's so awesome! But where the hell are we going?"  
"To get a sharwarma! I'm starving"  
She keeps dragging me for about 5 minutes, even though I assure her that I can walk by myself. When we finally reach the grill she lets go of me, she walk up to order and I find a table. I look at my watch, it's almost 10.30. Didn't Four say he would be done by 9? Maybe I should use that number he gave me. I pull out my phone to text him.  
_Dancing is over. Coast is clear_  
As I wait for the reply Christina comes back, with a shawarma and a big coke in her hands. She sits down and digs in, my phone vibrates and take my eyes of Christina.  
_Who is this?  
_Are you kidding? Did the idiot dial in the wrong number.  
_Sorry, I thought this was Four.  
_"Who are you texting?" Christina asks, with her mouth full.  
"I am not quite sure"

* * *

Four POV.

My boss told me to work overtime, since there was so much to do. I look at the clock, a little past 10. Party will probably be dead before I get there. I just finished changing when a text checks in. It's from an unknown number.  
_Dancing is over. Coast is clear. _  
Oh God! It's probably Lauren who got my number, from one of the football guys.  
_Who is this?  
_I start walking out of The Pit, out in the summer night. I get another text.  
_Sorry, I thought this was Four.  
It is. Now who are you?!  
_I start walking to find my bike, when my phone starts to ring. It the unknown number, I hesitates a little before pressing 'answer'  
"Hello?" I say.  
"Are you trying to be funny or something?" I recognize the voice instantly. Tris. For God sake! I forgot to put her number in my phone, it's still in that stupid book. Slap myself in the forehead.  
"I'm so sorry Tris, I must have forgot to hit the save button. I wasn't trying to be a douchebag" She is silent for a moment.  
"Okay, I believe you, but if you make any more mistakes you can wave goodbye to the chance of starting over" I smirk into the phone, she is a tough one.  
"Alright then. Wait are you still at the party? I can be there in 10 minutes"  
"Wow easy tiger. We left the party, at the moment I am watching Christina devouring a Shawarma. It's quite disturbing" She says with disgust on her voice.  
"I can imagine, you want me to follow you guys home?" I didn't even plan to ask that. Why did that come out of me so naturally?  
"No, no. It's fine. We will just walk back to the school, and I will drive her home" How can she be so kind? I really hope that one day she is going to be that kind to be too. There is a long way, I know that.  
"Well, I just wanted to know if you were bullshitting me. Then we still have our first party together to look forward to, too bad the next school party is ages away" She says. She is right, that actually sucks. My dad is gone the next week, and before I can stop myself.  
"I am hosting a party next Friday. You should come, and invite all your friends as well"  
"We will see how I feel about you by then" She says and then she hangs up.  
Nice Four, now you're hosting a party.  
You better start planning.

* * *

_**Any good ideas about what should happen at Four's party? :P I have a few, but I would love to know what you would like to happen :P**_


	8. Party part II

_**Extra long new chapter! I hope you will enjoy it! :D **_

Tris POV.

"So tell me again, why were you talking on the phone with Four?" Christina asks Monday morning, I sigh and shut my locker.  
"Because he wants to make up for his douchebag behavior" I say starting to walk towards math.  
"So he is apologizing?" She says shocked.  
"Yeah, I guess you can call it that" I say shrugging.  
"And you are just going to forgive him?" I stop in my tracks.  
"Jesus, is this 20 questions? I don't know, yet! Everybody deserves a second chance, I guess"  
"Who cares about everybody? We are talking about Four! The guy who turned you into a wet walking chocolate bar" I shake my head at her, and takes my seat. Christina slides in beside me. We are just in time, because the teacher walks in right after and starts the class.  
"At least make it a little hard for him" She whispers.  
"Yeah, whatever. Could you stop talking now? This lesson is hard enough without your nagging voice" I whisper back.  
"Wow someone is grumpy today"  
"And someone is still talking" I say, and turn my attention back to the board. After half an hour the teacher gives us some calculations to solve, and I am completely lost. Teacher most notice, because he stops in front of my table.  
"You're are having trouble Miss. Prior?" He asks. I look down embarrassed.  
"Yeah a bit, I am sorry, it's not because I wasn't listening. Math is just not my strong side" I say, trying to figure out how to solve the first equation.  
"Don't worry, I didn't think you weren't paying attention. We can't be good at everything you know. You could ask Mr. Eaton for help, he is quite good" He says looking over at his table.  
"Right Mr. Eaton?" Four snaps his head up.  
"huh?"  
"You wouldn't mind helping Miss. Prior out with some math troubles, would you?"  
"Sure" He says getting up from his seat, the teacher leaves to help the others. I curse under my breath, as he is making his way over to me. Then I remember how rude he was, when I wanted to help him with his knee.  
"So what do you need help with?" He asks, flashing a crooked smile, that actually makes me wanna punch him in the face.  
"Nothing, it's okay. Just go back to your seat" I say waving him of with my hand.  
"Really? Course haven't solved a single equation" He says trying to take my paper. I slap his hand away. "Come on Tris, let me help you". I look at him with a raised eyebrow.  
"I rather just endure it" I say, using his own words from that day. He shakes his head, and walks back to his seat. He glares at me for a few seconds, then shakes his head again and goes back to his work.  
At lunch we sit at the same table as usual, only difference; Uriah, Edward, Peter and Four have joined us.  
"Hey Tris! Are you guys coming to the party?" Uriah asks.  
"I haven't decided yet" I say, trying to eat some of my "food". I wonder how they can call this food, it looks disgusting.  
"What party?" Christina exclaims. Great, I haven't told her about it yet and now she is going crazy.  
"Just some party this Friday" I say shrugging.  
"We are going! Don't be so boring, we are young! We are going to as many parties as possible" Oh, poor Christina. She has no idea whose party she just said yes to.  
"It doesn't matter if you are going or not, Tris. We are going right guys?" She turns to the other girls and Al and Will, and they all nod.  
"We are making you come! Where is this party anyway?" She asks. I look at her with a fake smile.  
"Oh, it's Four's party" I say like is no big deal. Watching their face expression change, is probably one of the funniest things I've ever seen.

* * *

Friday comes faster than expected, and I still haven't decided if I should go to the party. I guess Four hasn't done anything to make me hate him more, but he haven't really done anything to make me like him more either. Maybe he should get the party to prove that he has become less a douchebag. As I am thinking things through, I get a text from Christina.  
_Are you coming to the party_  
I think for another moment, and realize that if I say yes, she is going to force me to wear make up again. And I am not going through that torture again!  
_No, I don't feel like it  
Ugh! Fine! But we are going! So if you change your mind come!  
_"Beatrice, dinner is ready!" My mom calls, and I walk down the stairs. To my happiness, we are having pizza.  
"Most awesome Friday dinner ever!" I exclaim, and grab a slice. Caleb nods in agreement, and starts on his second slice before I've finished my first. I look at him with wide eyes.  
"I'm not sure that it's healthy to eat that fast" I say, taking a sip of my coke.  
"I don't see how my eating habits are any of your business" I stick out my tongue at him.  
"So Beatrice, do you have any plans for tonight?" My dad asks.  
"Yeah, I think I am going to a party later. If I am allowed?" I say. My parents exchange a look, and my mom nods quickly.  
"Of course, just be home by midnight and don't get drunk and don't drive with drunk people" My dad says.  
"Sure dad"  
"Is it Four's party you are going to?" Caleb asks, I look at him in wonder.  
"Yeah? How do you know?"  
"Come on Tris. It's high school. Everybody knows about it" He says.  
"Oh.. Wait, are you going?!" I really don't hope so, because it would be weird. For both of us.  
"No. I didn't expect you to either, I thought you guys hated each other" I am about to answer, but my mom does it for me.  
"Maybe Beatrice just decided to give the boy another chance, to see if they just got a bad start. Anyway, Caleb you are doing the dishes tonight" I smile and leave the table.  
"You could at least put your plate in the sink!" Caleb yells after me, but I just wave him of and hit the showers. I spend more time in there than usual, just enjoying the hot water running down my body. When I finally get out, I dry my hair and try to make it look less messy. I even decide to put on some makeup, but not as much as Christina would have forced on my face. I wrap the towel around me, and walk into my room. It takes me about 20 minutes to find something to wear, and I look at myself in the mirror with a satisfied smile. I walk over to Caleb's door and knock.  
"You may enter" He yells. I walk in and he looks away from his game.  
"Do you have any alcohol?" I ask. He looks at me with a smirk.  
"I'm under 21, I have never tasted alcohol" I roll my eyes.  
"I know about your fake ID. How much do you want?" He puts the controller down, and walks over to his closet. He pulls out a bottle of Sours.  
"20 bucks" He says.  
"Are you insane?! I will give you 15" I whisper yells, afraid that my parents will hear us fighting over alcohol prizes.  
"Then I guess you will have to drink soda" He says, starting to put the bottle away.  
"Fine then! I will give you 20, but the you are driving me there" I say pulling out a 20 dollar bill from my pocket.  
"Deal" He says, snatching the bill from my hand and hands me the bottle.  
Now I can save it, if it's get boring.

* * *

"You shouldn't drink that bottle alone. You will get sick. Have fun" Caleb yells after me, before he drives off. The music is loud, and his house is huge. There is a bunch of people outside, must be true what Caleb said; Everybody knows about this party. I look after someone I know outside, but I don't really find any. I walk inside, and Jesus Christ there is crowded.  
"Tris! You made it! I knew you couldn't say know to a party! Let's dance" Christina says as she sneaks up to me.  
"Give me a minute" I say. Walking over to the kitchen, placing the bottle of Sours in the fridge. She drags toward our little group.  
"Look who I found!" She yells over the music, and the group cheers. After jumping up and down for 20 minutes, I excuse myself to get something to drink. I walk over to the table with drink, and I am trying to decide on beer or coke. I decide on a beer, and I turn to go back to my friends when I bump into someone. I look up to find the last person I wanted to see tonight, Lauren.  
"Watch yourself" She hiss, pushing me a little.  
"Don't touch me, and you can watch yourself" I say with a calm voice. She looks at her friends with a cruel smirk.  
"What are you doing here anyway. This if Four's house, you are not welcome" I frown.  
"I'm not sure that's your decision, Four invited me" I say, taking a sip of the beer.  
"I highly doubt that. Now are we going to drag you out, or are you leaving?" She gives me her best tough girl look, and it just makes me want to laugh. I slam my beer down in the table.  
"Listen…"  
"Is there a problem here?" A deep voice says, I turn around to see a expressionless Four. He is wearing dark jeans, and a nice black shirt. He is looking decent.  
"Yeah, Tris here is having a threating behavior and I don't like to be around her. Not after that awful tackle she made on me" She sounds like an abused victim, I want to laugh so hard.  
"I understand, and of course we can't have that" Four says. Lauren smiles at me in triumph, and I just want to slap Four across the face. I guess he hasn't changed at all.  
"So I suggest that you take your friends and leave this party. I don't recall inviting you, and I don't want you to course any trouble" He says gesturing to the door, Lauren's face falls and she glares at me. I press my lips together, myself from laughing, as they make a frustrated sound and leaves. I look up at Four, and he is smiling down at me.  
"You came. The other's said that you wouldn't" He says.  
"I decided to let you prove that you weren't a douchebag anymore" I say.  
"And how did I do?" He asks, looking a little nervous. I nudge his shoulder.  
"Chill, you did fine! I brought us something" I say walking to fridge, and walk back holding up the Sours bottle. He smiles.  
"That's a good idea! Symbolic drinking the bad memories away, and then we start on a fresh tomorrow" He says. Taking the bottle, and walking over to the table with shot glasses.  
"Hey everybody! You wanna see me get the famous Four drunk?!" I yell, and everybody cheers gathering around the table.  
Let the fun begin.

* * *

"And the bottle is empty!" Uriah yells. I can feel my head spinning as I finish the last shot. Of course me and Four haven't emptied the bottle alone, some of our friends helped a little.  
"Are we friends now?!" Four's words slur a bit, but I think he is more sober than me.  
"Yeah we are friends now!" I yell back.  
"Does that mean that I can give you a hug?" I laugh, and walk over to him.  
"No, but I will give you a hug" I say wrapping my arms around him, and I feel kind of small in his arms. It's a nice friendly hug, and God he still smells good! The song "Counting starts" starts playing. He pulls away, and drags me out on the "dance floor".  
"Come on! I wanna dance with my friends" He says, and soon the others join us. Christina grabs me.  
"What the hell happened?" She asks, gesturing to me and Four.  
"We made up" I say. Her eyes go wide.  
"You made out with him?!" I laugh.  
"No your deaf drunk ass! We made UP! As in we are friends now!" I yell over the music.  
"Oh! That's cool!" She says, and I just nod and turn back to Four. He smiles at me.  
"How is your girlfriend?" I ask over the music. He shrugs.  
"I haven't really spoken to her in some time. I guess she is busy" I can't really tell if he is sad about it. I touch his arm.  
"Are you okay?" I ask, he flashes me a big smile.  
"Yeah, I am fine! But you know what would make it a little better? One of those hugs" I roll my eyes and pull him into a hug. At some point the music stops.  
"Four?" A voice says, and we pull apart. His arm is still around my waist. I see a very angry looking girl, starring at us.  
"Marie? What are you doing here?" Four says. I look at the arm around my waist and pull back from his embrace.  
"Who the slut?!" She exclaims pointing to me, I look at her with wide eyes.  
"Hey!" Christina yells.  
"Christina, stay out of it!" I say to her. Four walks over to Marie, and grab her arm.  
"We are going outside to talk" He says, and they walk out of the back door.  
"OKAY EVERYBODY! PARTY IS OVER" I yell, people start to shuffle out and there is only Christina and Will left.  
"You are coming?" Christina asks. I look at my watch, it's 11 and for some reason I don't want Four to be alone with a big cleaning.  
"No it's fine. I will just help him clean up a bit" I say gesturing to the big mess.  
"God, I hope he breaks up with her. What a bitch she is!" Christina says before leaving. I just shake my head, but I can't help agreeing with her. I pull out my phone and text my mom.  
_Hey mom!  
I was wondering if it was okay I stayed until 1, I'm helping one of my friends cleaning up after the party.  
_I start to throw bottles and cups in a big plastic bag, and after 5 minutes I get a text.  
_That's fine. How nice of you, Beatrice. I will call a cab for you, it will be at 1. I will get the address from Caleb.  
_I'm not surprised that she let me stay, look at how helpful I am. It's almost sick. After an hour, I look around and it still looks pretty terrible. I sigh, and am about to go back to work when I hear the backdoor opens. Four walks into the living room alone, looking really tired.  
"You're still here?" He asks.  
"Yeah, I couldn't really leave you with all of this alone. At least 40 of those shot glasses is my fault" I say picking them up, he laughs a little and then joins me. After I don't know how long, we decide to save the rest for tomorrow.  
"So tell me, what happened?" I ask.  
"Well, I told her that she couldn't speak to my friends like that. Then she said that she didn't wanted me to be that close with other girls, and I told her that she don't get to decide who I am friends with. Then she said she needed time, and sent her away" He finish, he sighs as he says the last words.  
"That was the only right thing to say" I say.  
"Oh I know" he says, smiling a bit. "Thanks for the help, and thanks for giving me another chance" He says, pulling me into another hug. We pull apart, and I rest a hand on his shoulder.  
"No problem" I say with a smile. He looks at me for a second, and then I am sure that he is leaning in slightly. Shit, he is going to kiss me. He is drunk, I am drunk. It wouldn't mean anything. Stop it Tris! He is still in a relationship! There is a hunk outside the door, and I turn my head in the direction. I step away from him.  
"I better get going. Good night Four"  
"Good night Tris"  
I walk out of the door, and into the cab.  
Well that almost went really wrong.

* * *

_**Almost ruined the friendship there... **_


	9. An eventful BBQ party

_**So someone asked if I could post 2 chapters today, because I didn't update yesterday. And I'm not sure if I have the time, I am about to go to a concert. But I will try to write another chapter when I get home, so I might update again later :D Anyway: Enjoy the new chapter!**_

Four POV.

When I wake up the next day, I have a slight hangover. I look at the clock, it's almost noon. My dad is not going to be home until tomorrow night, knowing him, he won't be there to my first game tomorrow. Not that I really care. I walk down in the living room, Tris and I did a pretty good cleaning job last night. So it does not take more than 15 minutes, and then I am done. Though I drank a half bottle of Sours and I got a hangover, I remember everything from last night perfectly. Which means that I remember how happy I was when Tris said she would give me a chance, but unfortunately I also remember Marie showing up. Though I want to forget that part, I know that I need to talk to her sooner or later. My phone starts to ring, and the caller ID tells me that it's Uriah. Guess the talk with Marie is going to be later.  
"Yes"  
"Four my man! Sweet party last night" He exclaims. God, this guy is always so happy and full of energy.  
"Yeah thanks. It was pretty funny, we need to do it again sometime. Maybe not that many people" I say, thinking about the mess last night.  
"Yeah, you want me to come over to help cleaning?"  
"I'm already done. Tris helped me with most of it last night" I say, opening the fridge. There is absolutely nothing in there, and I can feel myself getting hungry.  
"Oh, that's cool. What are you doing the rest of the day?" He asks. I think about it, I don't have the energy to talk to Marie.  
"Not much, you want to come over? Play videogames or something"  
"Sure thing!"  
"Oh, Uriah! Can you please buy a pizza on the way? I am craving for pepperoni" I say plopping down in my couch.  
"Got it bro, see you in a few"  
I hang up and look through my phone, there is a few texts. Three for an unknown number.  
After scrolling through them, I figure that it's Lauren. For a moment I think about changing my number. Why is it that she thinks we are a thing, I believe I've done everything to keep her on a distant. I even threw her out from the party last night, but apparently she didn't really get the hint.  
_I just want to say that I understand why you threw me out last night, you didn't want to upset the Stiff. Then you asked me to leave, so she wouldn't course any trouble.  
_How is it possible to misunderstand an episode that much? There is a text from Marie, but I already know what that's about. Then I receive a new one.  
_Damn you! I totally forgot that I had a match today. That bottle of Sours was a bad idea!  
_I smile to myself.  
_Seemed like a good idea yesterday though! Hangover? _  
_Not so bad, all that cleaning made sober! What about you?  
No it's okay. If Marie asks though, I have been in bed all day with a headache.  
Haven't talked to her yet?  
Nope.  
Well, I gotta go number boy. Enjoy your day.  
_I smile and put my phone I way. Oh trust me I will!.

* * *

"Wanna play Madden?" I ask Uriah after we have finished eating.  
"Sure let me beat your sorry ass!" I shake my head and put on the game.  
"So are you ready for the game tomorrow?" Uriah asks, not taking his focus away from the game.  
"Sure thing. I'm sure it will be a great match. Are you ready?"  
"I'm never ready, I'm spontaneous! Anyway; How is things with your girlfriend? Are you guys okay?" He asks.  
"That's not a very manly question" I state. The game ends and I smile to myself, satisfied.  
"Doesn't matter, I just want to know how my friend is" He says, finally turning his face towards mine.  
"Well, we haven't talked yet. For some weird reason, I do not feel sad" I say "Does that make me a bad person?"  
"No, bro. If you feel that way, maybe it's time to break it off" He says. We sit in awkward silence for what seems like forever, until Uriah breaks it.  
"Let's talk about something else! Are you coming to Caleb's BBQ after the game tomorrow?" I want to yell hell yes, but I don't want to seem eager. So I play it cool.  
"I guess so, if I don't have any plans"  
But inside my head it's more like:  
_Going to spent time with Tris and the others, going to forget about Marie!_

* * *

Tris POV.

"I will never ever again, play a match with hangovers!" I exclaim. My friends start to laugh.  
"You played well though" Al says.  
"you only say that, because you don't know a thing about soccer" I say, winking at him. He looks away embarrassed, and I turn my attention back to the football field. The guys are in the lead, and Caleb is doing an amazing job. So is Four, he is catching ever single ball.  
"So you and Four are friends now?" Marlene asks. I shrug.  
"I guess so, he was nice enough yesterday"  
"True. He has been nicer this week" Lynn says nodding. The game ends, and it's an easy win. We start to leave the fields.  
"Hey Tris, coming with us?" Marlene asks.  
"No, I can't. I promised to help my parents, the whole football team is coming over for BBQ. But you guys can come too, I always end up sitting on a swing alone anyway" I say gesturing them to follow me.  
"I guess we can come, since we are friends with Four now… We should spend some time together" Christina says, though she doesn't sound too happy about it.  
"Beatrice, are you ready?" My mom asks.  
"Yeah, is it okay if my friends come too?" My mom smiles widely at my group of friends.  
"Of course. There is always room for more"  
"Wow, your mom is so nice!" Lynn exclaims.  
"Yep. Almost too nice sometimes" I mumble under my breath.

* * *

My brother and the rest of the team arrives half an hour after us, and by this time hot dogs and burgers are almost ready. I notice that Four isn't among them.  
"Beatrice, can you go in the kitchen and mix the salad?" My mom asks, I nod and leave my friends at the table. As I am in the kitchen, Peter, Drew and Edward comes in.  
"Nice to see you in your rightful place" Peter says. He is a weird person, he is only being annoying when Four isn't around. I glare at him.  
"Nice to be seen, asshole" I snap back. Drew and Edward laugh a bit.  
"Where is Four?" Peter asks me. I look at him in wonder.  
"How should I know? Aren't you his friends?"  
"Well, we all saw how pissed his girlfriend was by you and Four's connection. So apparently you 'know' him better than us" He says with a smirk.  
"If you are insinuating that's there is something going on between me and Four, then you're an idiot. After that stunt you pulled on me that they in the park, it's going to take a lot more than a bottle of Sours to make me see you as more than a friend. So if you would leave now, it would be great" I say waving them off, I can hear Peter mumble something and Drew and Edward respond with a laugh, but I don't want to think more about them now. But I wonder where Four is, since his friends doesn't know. I pull out my phone, and find him in my contacts.  
_Hey! Your friends are asking for you? Why aren't you at Caleb's BBQ?  
_I finish mixing the salad, and walk out to the others. If I was impressed about Caleb's eating habits, then I don't believe my own eyes now. This like a BBQ orgy! These boys are more than a whole army. I walk over to the table where my friends are, they look at the football players with wide eyes.  
"Here. We saved some hot dogs and burgers before those animals got them all" Christina says, handing me a burger.  
"It's like seeing you when you are drunk" Will says nudging Christina.  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" She exclaims. We all laugh.  
"Will is right, you turn pretty hungry when you are drunk" I say.  
"At least I'm not all forgiven when I am drunk, I still can't believe that you forgave Four" She says. I roll my eyes and shake my head at her.  
"Come on Chris, deep down I think Four is alright. He defended Tris against Lauren and his own girlfriend, I think that his intentions are pure" Lynn says.  
"Thank you, Lynn!" I say, giving her a fist bomb. Christina looks at me for a moment, before turning her eyes away.  
"Fine! But only one chance, if he starts being an idiot again, you don't forgive him!" She says pointing at me.  
"I wasn't planning on it" Speaking of Four, I think I felt my phone vibrate a while ago.  
_I'm just taking care of something, I will maybe be there later.  
_"Beatrice! You're father and I are going to visit some of his co-workers, we will be back later tonight. Can you help Caleb cleaning up, whenever people decides to leave?" She says.  
"Sure mom"  
"Thank you. If there is any problems, just call. It was nice to meet you all" She waves at my friends before walking.  
"You too Miss. Prior" Al yells. God damn, he is almost as polite as them.  
Great, now have to keep an eye on a bunch of teenage guys.

* * *

After a couple of hours my friends decide to leave, and I decide to go up to my room. I've just finished doing my homework when I smell something weird, I look out of my open window and I see something I hoped I would never have to see again. I storm down the stairs and outside the house, and directly towards Caleb. I drag him away from his group of friends, and push him against a tree. I look him in the eyes, and his pupils are huge. I growl.  
"What the hell are you doing Caleb?! You are high!" I yell.  
"Will you let go of me?" He says struggling to get free, I just push him back against the tree.  
"No! I can't believe that you are doing this again! To mom and dad!" I yell, not really caring about his friends who probably are listening.  
"It's just pot for God sake! It's not really drugs" He hisses.  
"I don't care if it's pot, heroine or coke! You are not going to put us through this again!"  
"Don't play saint! Don't you think I know that you were drunk as hell last Friday?" He says. I laugh sarcastically.  
"The difference is; I didn't used to have a problem with alcohol. Look at yourself! You're the big brother, you are supposed to take care of me! You should be ashamed of yourself!" I finally let go of him, and he walks back to his friends. I am pretty sure that if it has been a cartoon, there would be coming steam out of his ears. I curse to myself, and walk over to sit on one of swings in the old swing set. I don't how long I am sitting there, just swinging back and forth, before I feel someone standing near me.  
"Tris. You okay?" I look up to see Four standing there, his eyes is worried.  
"Hey. Yeah it's okay" I say. I don't think he believes me, because he takes a seat in the swing beside me and keeps his eyes on me.  
"What's wrong?" He asks softly.  
"My brother is an idiot" I say, my voice flat. Four chuckles lightly.  
"Yeah, that sure is a problem. Wanna talk about it?"  
"No, at least not yet. Enough about me, I assume that the 'something' you took care of was Marie" He nods, but doesn't say anything.  
"So how did it go?" I ask.  
"Well, not very well" I look at him, and he looks like he is deep in thoughts.  
"Did you guys break up?"  
"No. I'm not good at stuff like that" He says looking down his hands.  
"It's not that hard. Just tell her that you don't feel like you used to" I say shrugging, though I know that it's not even close to be that easy.  
"It's not that easy. If I break up with her, she would probably think that it's because of you. As I told you she has friends on the school, who she would probably tell that to. Then bam, there is rumors" He says. I frown.  
"So once again it's about your reputation?" I ask crossing my arms.  
"No in this case it's about yours" I look at him in surprise.  
"Mine?" I ask pointing to my own chest.  
"Yeah, I don't want to burden you with a rumor like that" I smile at him, mostly because it's stupidest thing I've ever heard.  
"That's very nice of you to think about me, but I don't think that it's the worst rumor to be burned with" I can see a smirk appear on his face.  
"Oh, is that so" He says with raised eyebrows.  
"Wipe that smirk away, Eaton. That's so not what I meant" He get from the swing, and puts his hand up in surrender.  
"Whatever you say, Prior. Want me to push you?" I nod like a little kid, and hold on tighter and then he pushes me. It might be a very childish gesture and we probably look like some 6 year old kids, who just became friends in playground.  
But in that moment in feels really nice.


	10. Friendly Kiss

_**Oh God! I did it! Jesus Chris I'm tired now, it's 4 in the morning, so i really hope that you will enjoy this chapter! ;)**_

Four POV.

After the night on the swing set, Tris and I have become better and better friends. I've even become a little better friends with Christina, though she has hated me since 5th grade.  
"Good morning Tobias" My dad says as he walks into the kitchen, he is pulling a suitcase after him.  
"Good morning. Are you going away for the weekend again?" I ask looking down in my ball of cereal.  
"Yep, conference in Seattle. I will be home tomorrow night. If you are going to have friends over, can you keep them in the basement?" He asks. I nod. Then we walk out without another word. I think this is one of his good periods, he is not angry and he hasn't been drinking much lately. But that only means that a bad period is just around the corner. My thoughts are interrupted by my phone starting to ring. I smirk when I see the caller ID.  
"Speak to me" I say, putting speakerphone on so I can finish my breakfast.  
"Don't ever answer your phone like that again, that's so lame. Anyway; I was wondering if you could give me a ride to school today, because I got up way to late and I can't make it to the bus" She says, sounding stressed. I can imagine her running around in her room, trying to figure out what to wear. That's really creepy Four, you are imagine your friend naked. Maybe you should stop before it will get awkward when you pick her up.  
"Four, are you there?" She asks, sounding slightly annoyed. I shake my thoughts out of my head.  
"Sure thing, I will pick you up in 10 minutes. Be ready Trissy"  
"You're awesome thanks, but don't call me Trissy, Eaton"  
"Alright then, Prior" I hang up and clean up after my breakfast. I notice my dad has left I 50 dollar bill for me on the counter, I shove in my pocket before grabbing my jacket on the way out.

* * *

I pull up outside Tris' house, but she isn't there. I hunk once but when she still doesn't come out, I keep my hand on it. It makes a long and very annoying sound, and it's clear that Tris thinks that to, judging by her facial expression. She leans in the open window of the passenger seat.  
"Take that hand of that horn. NOW!" She hisses and gets in.  
"Good morning sunshine!" I say in a signing voice. She flashes me a big fake smile.  
"Shut up and drive" She says in the same signing voice. A laugh escapes my mouth as I pull out of her driveway.  
"My dad is away until tomorrow, so I was wondering if you and the others would like to hang out at my place tonight? I got left over beers from last Friday, then we could order some pizza and watch movies" I suggest. She looks over at me and nods her head.  
"Sounds cool, as long Peter, Drew and Edward is not coming. They have been action kind of different lately" She says. I kind of understand what she means by that, they have been acting all PMS.  
"I wasn't planning on asking them"  
"Cool"  
We pull into the school, we both get out and hurry into the school.  
"What's your first class?" She asks, as we are finding our books in the lockers.  
"English. You?"  
"Spanish" She says slamming her locker shut, she walks over to me and wraps her arms around my waist.  
"Thanks for the ride again, I will see you at lunch" She says and walks away. English is boring, since I don't really like Hamlet. I receive a text half through the class.  
_Christina is on for later, so I guess we will just ask the rest at lunch?  
_I quickly look up to make sure that the teacher isn't paying attention.  
_Cool, yeah we will figure it out at lunch. _

* * *

They all agree to come, and we decide just to meet up at my place right after school. Tris drives with me, and we are the last to arrive. Apparently, I am a very slow driver.  
"Why the hell are you driving that slow?" Uriah says as we walk into my house, I guide them down in the basement.  
"He was driving slow because I was in the car, wouldn't risk hurting me" Tris says, as we walk down the stairs.  
"Well it's only 5 o'clock, so maybe we should wait a little until we order pizza. What do you guys want to do?"  
"You got Fifa!" Tris exclaims, pointing to my PlayStation.  
"You can't play" Uriah frowns. Tris looks at him with her 'are you challenging me right now'  
"You want to play me? Let's do it! Pick any team you want" She says turning on the TV and console. Uriah picks Barcelona, and Tris picks Bayern Munich.  
"10 bucks on Tris" I say.  
"You're on" Will and Al say. The match begin and doesn't take much more than 2 minutes, before Tris is in the lead. Tris ends up winning the match 4-1, and after 4 rematches we finally order some pizza.  
"So what movie do you want to watch?" I ask, flicking through Netflix. Everybody shouts different things, but we end up watching _I know what you did last summer_. Right when I've turned the lights off, I feel Tris leaning on to whisper.  
"Can I sit on your lap? I feel like Al is going to make a move on me" I lean forward, reaching for a beer to her, before I lean back patting on my legs. It feels a little awkward, but I don't say anything. And after three more beers, I am pretty happy that she is sitting where she is.

* * *

When the movie ends the lights come back on, Tris was smart enough to move out of my lap before. It's almost midnight, and everybody looks like they are going to collapse in any second.  
"Christina, can I stay with you tonight?" Tris asks.  
"Sorry, my family is visiting. I am sleeping at Will's" She answers. It looks like Al is about to offer something, so I hurry to ask before he has a chance.  
"You're very welcome to stay here" I say, she gives me a thankful look and nods. I look over at Al, who looks slightly disappointed. Something childish inside of me want to point and scream at him: She likes me better than you!  
But of course I don't do that, instead I follow everybody out before following Tris up to my room. I have never had a girl in here before, not even Marie, so I am slightly nervous. Tris looks around, and then just sits on the bed without another word. I don't know if it's because I am a little bit tipsy, but I really want to touch her. I make a bed on the floor with a spare madras, a blanket and some pillows.  
"You can sleep in the bed, I will take the floor" I say, sitting on the bed beside her. She quickly gets up.  
"No, no. I will take the floor"  
"Yeah, that's not going to work. I am not letting a girl sleep on the floor" I say, grabbing her waist and pulling me down on my lap once again. This time it feels less awkward, it feels nice. It actually really do feel nice to be around her, she is so sweet and carrying. I realize I've been starring at her lips for a moment, and her face is inches from mine. I feel myself starting to lean in, it's like I don't have any control over my body. She smiles slightly and put a hand on my chest to stop me.  
"Why can't I kiss you?" I ask. Why do you think Tobias?! Because she is your FRIEND, and she doesn't think any more of you. God, why am I making this so awkward.  
"Because you have a girlfriend" That was not the answer I expected, does that mean that she would kiss me if was single?  
"I haven't spoken to her since the weekend, and we are probably going to break up anyway" I say, I don't even know why I am trying to push it. But now I suddenly want to kiss her even more.  
"But she is still your girlfriend" She states.  
"Then a friendly kiss" She laughs a bit. God, she does actually have a beautiful laugh.  
"Friendly kisses are not a thing"  
"They are indeed, you want me to show you?" Ew, did that just come out of my mouth?!  
"If I say yes. Do you promise to shut up, and let me sleep on the floor?" I think about it for a moment, and then I nod. She removes her hand from my chest.  
"Show me" She says with a little cocky smile. I lean forward once again, and this time she let me press my lips to hers. I let them linger there for about 10 seconds. The kiss is sweet and nice, and after my opinion it ends way too early.  
"You were right. That was very friendly" She says, lying down on the floor. She pull the blanket over her, and then looks up at me.  
"Good night, Four" She says with a wink, and then she turns her back to me.  
Even though that was only a friendly kiss, I've never put that much emotion into a kiss before.  
And it was defiantly the best kiss I've ever had.

* * *

_**Uhhhh... **_


	11. Breakups

**_A/N: So the last story I wrote was based on my own life, and I really loved to keep it real and apparently you liked it too. So this story is based on how me and boyfriend met eachother. How I hated him, and he hated me. The Nutella thing happened, I've never been so pissed in my life :P But we grew closer and closer. So pretty much everything in this story is from "The real life"  
Hope you will enjoy it ;)_**

Tris POV.

After the 'friendly kiss' everything has been… Different. Not in a bad way, but we are kind of inseparable. We hang out almost every day after school, I watch him practice and I watch his games. I guess I can call him my best friend now. My thought about him are interrupted by no other than him.  
_Hey you! What are you up to today?!  
_Finish packing my duffle bag, and sit down on the bed to text him back.  
_Well, I have a game in two hours at the school, but nothing after that.  
Awesome! I've practice in an hour, so I will watch your game after. If that's okay with you?  
Sure, I will just see you later.  
_After I've send the text I suddenly feel a knot in my stomach, like I am suddenly nervous about the game. Am I nervous because Four is going to be there? No, why would that be?  
_Because you care about what he thinks about you_ a voice inside my head says. I mentally tells it to shut up, and walk out my room to get some lunch. Caleb is already there eating the fridge. I look at him in disgust as he is showing all kind of eatable stuff in his mouth.  
"You know, sometimes I wonder if you know what cutlery is" I say, starting to make a sandwich. He grunts in response, and go back to 'eating'  
"Where is mom and dad anyway?" I say sitting down across the table.  
"They went shopping or something. Look Tris, you haven't told them about what happened at that BBQ party, have you? It was a mistake, I was just caught up in the moment, having fun with my friends" He says looking at me with pleading eyes, and after a moment I let out a sigh.  
"No of course not, I wasn't planning on telling them. But please Caleb, stay the hell away from that stuff. It does something strange to you, and you are not yourself" I whisper the last part. I remember it all too well, how distant he was. My mom and dad taking him in and out of support groups, and him just locking himself in his room. Then he started carrying more about football, he got some new friends and then he was out of it. He has been for 3 years now.  
"I will not touch it again, I promise. I know how hard it was for you guys. Enough about me, now let's talk about you" I look at him confused.  
"What about me?"  
"Well, how are you these days? I've noticed that you and Four are pretty close now" Oh so this what it's about? He is going to be the: 'I don't like you to have a boyfriend' kind of brother.  
"Yeah I guess so, he is a great guy. I was wrong about him, he isn't quite the douchebag I thought" He gives me a little smirk.  
"So, you guys are just friends then?" I roll my eyes and walk over to place my plate in the sink.  
"Can you give me a ride to the school, I have a game"  
"Sure thing"

* * *

"Who are you looking for?" A girl from my team, Amanda, says while we are sitting in the middle of the field in the half time. Snap my head back at her.  
"Huh?"  
"You have been sitting there looking around in the last 5 minutes, so who are you looking for?" She says, handing be a bottle of water.  
"Oh, I am just looking for my friend. He said he would be here, maybe he is just late"  
"Well, you are on fire today, so it's a good game to watch" She says with a wink, I flash her grateful smile and then get up ready play the last half. I get back to my spot in the goal, and the game begins. I want to focus on the game, but for some reason I keep looking after Four. After 15 minutes, I start to think that he just decided that women's soccer would be boring.  
"Which one of them is it that you know?" I hear some unknown male voice say.  
"The pretty one in goal" A familiar voice says. I turn my head to see a small group of guys, Tobias standing among them. When he catches my eye, he sends me a wink and weird enough I feel myself blush. I turn around, and get my head back into the game. It isn't really a fair match, we are in the lead with 3-0. Finally there is a chance to the other team, and I make a nice save. The cheer from behind the goal makes me smile, and it gives a boost of self-confidence. When the game is done, I finish talking with my team fast than usual and walk down to find Four. His friends have left, and he is standing alone leaning against the goalpost wearing a big grin. He open up his arms, and wraps me into a big hug.  
"Why haven't you told me that you are a world class keeper?" He asks when we pull apart. I giggle, and then I want to punch myself for it.  
"I guess I am alright" I say, shrugging.  
"Alright?! You were great. I'm your number one fan! I will be here to every game from now on!"  
"Stalker much" I joke, he throws an arm around my shoulders and we start walking off the field.  
"Can I take my idol out to dinner later?" He says pulling me a little closer, my hand finds his hip.  
"Sure thing, just let me get home and change" I say as we walk over to the parking lot.  
"Yeah, me too. I will pick you up at 6?" He asks. I nod and smile at him.  
"Will see you soon then" I say. He places a kiss to my temple, and starts walking away.  
"See ya'" He calls over his shoulder, as he climbs into his car.  
I have a problem, I am starting to fall for him. I'm starting to fall for my best friend. No! I will not let myself fall in love with him, he has a girlfriend and he would never like me back.  
We are just friends.  
Just good friends.

* * *

When it's 8 o'clock I start to get nervous, Four isn't here and I've tried to call him like 10 times. At some point I just decide to call it a night, and then go to bed, but then my phone starts to ring. I'm slightly disappointed when I see that it's Uriah who's calling.  
"Hey Uriah, what's up?"  
"Hey Tris, I am sitting here with Four. He is really drunk, and he keeps mumbling about an appointment with you" What? Why is he drunk now?  
"Yeah, he was supposed to pick me up like 2 hours ago. Why is he drunk? Is he okay?"  
"Oh. Well, something about his girlfriend. Can you come Tris? I need go, and he refuse to come with me and I really don't want to leave him alone" I hear Four say something in the background.  
"It's Tris" Uriah tells him, he must have asked who he was talking to.  
"My Tris?" He asks. I can't help but smile about that comment.  
"So Tris, can you come?"  
"Sure, where are you?"  
"The chasm" Of course, the only place in town that sells booze to minors.  
"Okay, I will be there in 10 minutes. Try to keep the booze from him"  
I hang up at run down the stairs, and out in my car. It's literally only a 10 minute drive. I spot them in the bar, Four having, what seems like, a deep conversation with the bartender. Uriah sees me and walk over to me.  
"Thank you for coming. He is pretty down, maybe he will feel better when he sees you. I gotta go" He gives me a quick hug, and then walks out of the door. The bar is pretty crowd this Saturday evening. I walk over to Four, and place a hand on his shoulder. He turns around, giving me a smile.  
"Tris, I am so sorry for not picking you up. But my phone is somehow broken, and I really can't drive now" He slurs, looking at me with big puppy eyes. "Are you very mad at me?" He laugh a little, and then seat myself in the barstool beside him.  
"No, I am not mad at you" Four grabs my face in his hands, and place a big kiss on my cheek.  
"Isn't she beautiful?" He asks the bartender. The bartender nods, and smiles.  
"She is indeed, is this your girlfriend" At this Four's face expression changes, and he looks down and takes a big sip of his beer.  
"Tell me Four, what's up with you and Marie?"  
"We broke up" He is silent for a moment, before he continues. "She cheated on me. Several times" He whispers.  
"She did what?!" I exclaim, actually very angry on his behalf.  
"The first time she did was in the summer holidays. That means, that I made you hate me for absolutely no reason. I was a real dick to you, and you hated me. All because of her, I hate her!" He says the last part louder. I place a hand over his.  
"Four, that only proves how much better a person you are. I don't hate you anymore, you know that. I actually think that you are quite amazing" I whisper. He looks at me and frowns.  
"No, no you don't. You are just saying that to make me feel better" He slurs.  
"Well, it's not making you any better sitting here drinking…" He cuts me off.  
"Tris, if you are here to tell me how stupid I am because I am drinking, then you should leave. But if you want to sit here and be angry with me, order a drink and let's get drunk together. Then I promise you that I will be okay tomorrow" He says, ordering a beer and two shots. He hands me the shot, and I just stare at it for a second. Then I decide that I am his friend, and he needs a friend to get drunk with right now. So I raise the glass, and we empty it at the same time. I pull out my phone.  
_Hey mom. I'm out with the guys, I will stay at Christina's tonight.  
_I look over at Four, who is already ordering more shots.  
_Oh God, this is going to be a long night. _


	12. Best night ever?

_**Yay New Chapter! Hope you will enjoy it ;) **_

Tris POV.

After Tobias became single I found myself falling more and more for him, which made it very hard to be friends with him. He had started flirting with other girls, which made me angry as hell, but I wasn't even allowed to be mad. After all, I never told him how I was feeling about him and clearly he wasn't feeling anything for me. The mouths has gone my fast, and it was soon time for the biggest party of the year. New Year's Eve.  
"So how is my favorite girl?" Four says with grin, as he sits down beside me at lunch. He throws his arm around my shoulder, and gives me a little squeeze. I feel the heat rushing through my body, and I am probably smiling like an idiot.  
"Doing very good, what about you?" He shrugs.  
"Better now. I brought you some lunch. You favorite: My homemade lasagna!" He places a plastic bowl in front of me. Dammit, why does have to be so God damn amazing?!  
"Yummi! You're the best" I say with a huge smile, before digging into the food.  
"You two are too cute" Christina comments as her and the rest of our friend group joins the table.  
"I know right? It's almost sick" Uriah adds.  
"Oh shut up" Me and Four says at the same time.  
"Well, what are your plans for New Year?" Uriah asks.  
"Well, my parents are going out of town and so are Christina and Will's, so we will just be having a dinner together and hang out" I say.  
"I'm going out of town with my parents" Marlene says. I sense a little disappointment from Uriah, I knew he liked her.  
"Yeah me too, what about yourself?" Says Lynn  
"My man Four and I are going to a party, at one of my old friend's house. There is a dinner first, but I am sure that you guys can crash the party later on the night" He says, gesturing to Christina, Will and I.  
"We will consider that" Christina says.  
After school Four walks me to my car, when I am about to open the door, he puts his hand on it.  
"It would be really nice if you came to that party, Uriah is dragging me there and as you know I'm not good with new people. Besides, I really want to spend that night with my best friend" He says with a smirk.  
"I'm your best friend?" I ask. He grins, and shakes his head at me.  
"Of course you are. I love you" He says pulling me into a tight hug.  
"I love you too" I whisper into his shirt. _Just not the same way that you love me. _

* * *

**(Time skip to the day of New Year party)**

"We are leaving now, Honey. You take care of yourself, and no party here!" My dad says as he kisses me on the forehead.  
"Dad, I already told you 100 times; I'm going over to Christina's"  
"Good. Bye then" They leave the house, I look at my watch, I am supposed to be there in an hour so I better start getting ready. I take a long shower, I decide to put on some make-up for the occasion. I decide not to go for something too fancy, but I don't want to be underdressed either. I grab a pair of skinny jeans, a loose hanging top and then put my leather jacket over. I look In the mirror.  
_Well, that's okay I guess. _  
I walk down the stairs, and I see Caleb sitting at the table eating. Of course. He look at me, his eyes widen and he chokes on his pizza slice.  
"Who are you? And what have done to my sister?" He says, when he is finally able to breath.  
"Ha-ha. Very funny"  
"Seriously Bea, you look good! You better watch out for the boys, and don't get too drunk" He yells after me, when I walk out of the door.  
"You too" I yell before I shut the door behind me. I walk in the direction of Chris' house. I pull out my phone to text Four.  
_At the yet?  
_When arrive at Chris' house, she opens the door and squeals.  
"OMG! You look so sexy! Get in here, dinner is ready!" I recover from the ringing in my ears, and hug Will before sitting down. We are having sushi, I should have guessed that.  
"So Trissy" Christina starts.  
"Don't call me that" She just ignores me.  
"Tell me, is this the night you are going to get Four?" I look at her with wide eyes.  
"No, we are just friends. You know that" I say, taking a sip of my beer.  
"But you like him, right Tris?" Will says. I look down at my plate, kind of embarrassed that I've been so obvious. If they know, then maybe Four know too?  
"Tris?" Christina says, I can sense the amusement in her voice. I sigh and look up.  
"Yes I like him" Will and Christina smirks.  
"That's so sweet! You guys make a cute couple. You are so going to kiss him at midnight, at that party" Christina says.  
"Oh hell no! I don't have the courage to that! Speaking of him, maybe I should text to know if we still can crash the party" Christina gets up, and I pull out my phone. Four hasn't replied on my text yet, that's weird he also replies instantly.  
_Hey, can we still crash the party in a few hours?  
_Christina returns with three glasses, a bottle of Captain Morgan, a bottle of Bacardi Lemmon and a bottle of coke.  
"What the hell is all that for?" I ask with wide eyes.  
"This? This for you. You are drinking your nerves away" She says mixing a Cap and Coke for me. She hands it to me. I empty the glass fast, not really enjoying the taste of alcohol.  
"Better?" Christina asks.  
"A little" She pours some Bacardi in the glass, and hands it to me. "Time for shots"  
After two hours all three of us are drunk, and I lost count on how many times we have slurred 'I love you' to each other.  
"Did Four answer you?" Christina slurs, getting up starting put on her shoes.  
"Nope, that son of a… I will just call Uriah!" I say. It takes me a while to manage to dial in his number.  
"Hello?" He slurs. Probably as drunk as us. I can hear loud music in the background.  
"Uriah, hey! Is it still okay if we come?" I'm trying my hardest to make my words understandable.  
"Sure, come before midnight man! Are you drunk Tris?!"  
"Yeah!" I slur and hang up. I grab the bottle of Bacardi.  
"Come on you guys! We are going to PARTY!"

* * *

When we arrive to the address Uriah texted us, the party is crazy. The music is insanely loud, and there is people everywhere. It like a 5 minutes to midnight, and I find myself laughing because the song "5 minutes to midnight is playing".  
"Go find your boy!" Christina yells. I nod and head out to find him, it's pretty hard since the place is crowded. I know that there isn't much time, if I want to get my midnight kiss. When I finally find him, I am not at all happy. I see him sitting with a brunette in his lap, I feel like I've been punched in the stomach. The countdown starts, and when it's midnight, I see the boy I like kiss another girl. I refuse to cry over this, and I turn around to find Will and Chris again. They are dancing when I find them, and I just put on a fake smile and start dancing along.  
"Where is your boy?" Christina asks.  
"He is busy"  
"There he is" Will says, I turn around to see him with a group of people. Will yells and waves him over, but Four just wave us off. Suddenly he becomes the jerk he was when I first met him.  
"What an ass" Will says. I nod in agreement, and we dance more. Uriah joins us at some point.  
"You took your time!" Uriah says to us.  
"Well, Mr. Jerkface decided not to answer my texts, so I didn't really know if it was okay for us to come" I say, sounding real pissed. Uriah's mouth goes into an "O" shape. I look behind me, and I see Four standing with same her. Her grinding her ass up against his junk, his hands on her hips. That's enough, right there! I grab Christina.  
"I'm going outside" I say  
"Why? You okay?"  
"Sorry, I just can't stand looking at that anymore" I point behind me and leaves, making sure to grab a bottle of booze on the way out. I sit down on a swing in the back yard, I start drinking from the bottle. Someone decides to join me.  
"Hey, can I get a sip?" He asks sitting down beside me.  
"Sure!" I hand him the bottle, and he takes a big swing.  
"Nice! I'm Robert by the way" He says, offering his hand. I take it and shake it one time.  
"Tris"  
We sit and drink and talk for a couple of hours, before he has to go. I sit there for a little longer, then I hear some female voice. I look up to see the girl Four kissed, she is on her phone while she is smoking. I can't help but listening.  
"Oh yeah, I did. I kissed and danced with some guy, I kind of regret it though. He is pretty ugly, not really my standard. Poor guy was here alone, I probably just saved his night" She says while laughing evilly, my anger boils inside me. Is she calling my best friend ugly?! Who the hell does she think she is?! Like he hasn't been through enough stupid bitches! I get up and start walking towards her.  
"No I gave him a fake number, never going to see that loser again. Hope he won't be to broke, or actually I don't…" I cut her off by grabbing her collar and pressing her against a tree.  
"You do not speak about my friend that way!" I hiss through my gritted teeth. She looks at me with wide eyes, and I just stare her down.  
"Let go off me!" She hisses back.  
"No way! You need a lesson, you can't treat people that way! Especially not my best friend" She just laughs, a hard laugh.  
"Are you sure that you aren't just mad, that he didn't want to spend time with you? I actually don't care about you or your friend, just let go off me" I just hold on to her tighter. She takes the cig from her mouth, and then press down in my arm. I scream in pain, and let go of her and clutch the spot. She pushes me, and then walks back into the house. I just stay in the grass grunting in pain, at some point I get up and starts walking. Hoping that I am walking in the right direction.  
Where are we now? Me and Four? Did I just lose my best friend?  
This was supposed to be the greatest night.  
Turned out to be the worst.

* * *

_**I present to you ladies and gentle men: My New Year's Eve with the boy I liked, I still have a scar with the shape of a cigarette burn. Always there to remind me of that terrible night. Damn it was intese! **_


	13. When you forgive, you love

_**Last chapter was pretty rough huh? I knew that most of you thought that it would be a cliché New Year's Eve! (Like I naively thought mine would be) :P Let's see how it works out, shall we? :) Enjoy! :)**_

Tris POV.

When I wake up I am slightly confused, I can see that I am not in my own room or in the same cloths as last night. I look around and realize that I'm on the coach in the living room, and judging by the noise from the kitchen Caleb is already up. I sit up and I feel sick instantly, I lay back down and grunt in pain because of my massive headache. I look at my arm, and I see a burning wound. Suddenly I remember the episode from the back yard, how I exploded because of what she said about Four. God damn alcohol makes me a weird person. Caleb comes back from the kitchen, and then he gives me a worried look.

"How much did you drink last night?" He asks, sitting down in a chair.

"Waaaay too much" I mumble into the pillow. "Did you change my clothes?"

"Yeah, those jeans didn't really look comfortable to sleep in. You kind of just past out, because you were lying on the floor when I came home. I didn't really want to carry you all the way up"

"Thank you. Last night wasn't really my night" I say looking away embarrassed about getting so drunk, Caleb chuckles from the chair.

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. New Year's Eve, you are supposed to get drunk as hell" I smile and shake my head, not too much though, afraid that the headache will get worse.

"I guess so, where is my phone by the way?" I say pressing my hands against my forehead, not that it will help.

"Here. Want me to get you and aspirin?" He asks as he walks over to hand the phone to me.

I smile up at him, and give him a little nod. When he is gone I open my phone, and I have 4 texts and 6 missed calls. All the missed calls are from Four, I frown and delete the messages he left, before even listening to them. I start checking the texts.

_Hey Tris! Guess you went home.. Just text me when you wake up! – Uriah  
_

I just remembered that I left without saying goodbye to anyone, didn't even think about that they might be worried. I open the next message.

_Girl! We can't find you anywhere, Will and I just left. I really don't hope that you are dead or something, text me when you wake up. _I start texting back.  
_Yeah, I'm alive, thought it feels like I am dead. Sorry for just leaving, but there was an episode and I kind of just needed to get out of there. Will explain it some other time.  
_

The last two messages are from Four, and I am really thinking about just deleting them. I let out a sigh, and open the first one.

_Yeah, yeah. I'm at the party! Where are you? _Oh, now you care! Huh?! Since there is no slut grinding up against you!

_Happy New Year to my favorite girl! Since I didn't see you last night, maybe you want to hang out later.  
_

"Are you trying to be funny? Of course you didn't see me last night! You just waved us off, idiot!" I hiss to no one. Caleb returns with an aspirin and a glass of water, giving me a weird look.

"Who are you talking to?" He says as he hands me the pill and the water.

"Myself" I say and swallow it.

"By the way, Four texted me 10 minutes ago. Asking about you"

"I couldn't care a less" I say coldly, lying back down under the blanket.

"Something happened?"

"You can say that"

Caleb is about to question about it, when there is a loud knock on the door. He gets op to open the door, I turn around facing pillows.

"If that's Four, you don't let him in here!"

* * *

"Hey is Tris home" Even his voice makes me angry, and let out a frustrated frown.

"She is yeah, but she says that she don't want to see you"

"What?" Four's voice is full of wonder.

"I don't know. What did you do?" Caleb's voice is firm, and I can imagine him standing there with his arms crossed.

"I didn't do anything" Four sounds frustrated.

"Well you must have done something, since my sister is pissed"

"Let me talk to her then!" Four says, probably trying to push his way past Caleb.

"No. You can talk to her when she decides to let you in"

"Fine, then I am waiting here"

Caleb closes the door, and then comes back.

"So tell me, what did he do"

I tell him the whole story, and I am surprised how angry I get just when I talk about it.

"Listen, Tris. I understand that you're mad and hurt, because you really care about this guy. Problem is, he just got screwed over by his girlfriend. That kind of stuff does something strange to guys, he wants to proof something, that's why he was all to that random girl. He cares about you, Tris. I know that. But he can't be with you, he is too hurt. He is not ready for a relationship full of emotions. He is afraid that he will get screwed over again" I look up at him. I guess that makes sense, I can feel some of my anger leaving.

"That still doesn't justify how he just waved us off!" I say, just desperate to find something to be angry about.

"I will give you that, but he is your best friend right? Then you should be able to talk to him about it. Think about that, and then I will go to The Pit and order some burgers"

He gets up, and walks out of the door. I'm trying to figure out if I should go out there and talk to him, maybe let him explain himself. Couldn't hurt, maybe I get a chance to punch him in the face.

* * *

When I step out on the porch, Four is leaning against the house and playing on his phone. He looks up and puts it away, I walk into the house and I can hear him follow me.

"Caleb said you didn't want to see me?" He says, sitting down beside me in the couch.

"Can you please sit over there?" I say pointing to the chair Caleb was in earlier, he looks at me confused but gets up.

"Tell me Tris, did I fuck up?"

"You really have no idea, do you?" He looks at me and shakes his head.

"No, I was worried about you last night. You didn't show up to the party and…" He starts, but I cut him off.

"What the hell are you talking about? I was at the party!" I exclaim, is he sitting there trying lie to me?!

"Where were you?! I didn't see you! I just saw Will and Christina dancing with this girl I haven't seen before. Who was she? The one with the leather jacket?" I look at him and narrow my eyes, is he playing some kind of joke on me?

"That was me? You idiot! I was with there, I saw you! Mr. I am not good with new people. You were so busy making out with that girl, that you didn't even recognize you best friend! So yes Four! You fucked up!" He sits there and trying to proses what I just told him, he mumbles something to himself, I only catch some of it.

"That was you… But she looked so different… sexy" I am trying not to let the words affect me, thought that 'sexy' echoes in my head.

"I'm so sorry Tris, I was drunk and sad. Thinking that I wasn't going to kiss anybody at midnight, and you weren't there. I can't believe I screwed up like this, after you gave me that chance" He buries his face in his hands, and I really want to comfort him and tell him that it's okay, but I resist it.

"Maybe you should know something about the girl you ditched us for; She used you. I heard her call you ugly and telling her friend that she probably saved your night. She gave you a fake number, and you know the funny part of this? Even though you ditched me for some slut, I stood up for you. I told her to shut up, I picked a fight for you" My voice is louder, but I am not yelling. It scares me to see Four so sad, I'm surprised that it is such a big deal for him.

We sit in silence and I start to think about how this is going to be. I'm thinking about something one of my friends once told me;  
You can never be "just friends" with somebody you use to love, simply because a little part of you will always love them. I look at the boy in front of me, his face full of regret and sadness. The problem is that this boy, has been growing on me the last couple of months. We have become close, and it's too hard just to let this go. Deep inside I know it's not his fault that he doesn't have the same feelings towards me. Look how much it affects me when we are disagreeing, imagine how it would be if we weren't friends anymore. I need to be around him, and if it's only as his best friend, that's what I will take. For now at least.

"I should go" He whispers and start to get up, before I know it I grab his arm.

"No, you stay. Yeah, you fucked up. People fuck up. I will probably also fuck up a million times, so let's just call it a terrible night" I say. He gives me a little smile, but his face changes when he looks at my arm.

"What's that?!" I look down in the nasty burned area.

"Well, the girl you kissed, I hold her and I wouldn't let go. So she burned me, with her smoke"

"I'm going to find out who she was, and then I am going to find someone who wants to teach her a lesson. Nobody hurts my favorite girl" He hisses.

"And nobody talks shit about my favorite boy!" The words feels weird in my mouth, but I guess I will just have to get used to it. Caleb comes back with a bag with three burgers, I look at him.

"How did you know that I would forgive him?" Caleb flashes me a smirk.

"Come on Beatrice! It's you. So you guys are good?" Four looks at me for approval.

"Yeah, we are good"

_God, I need to start dating._


	14. Just do it

_**Can't belive how possitive you guys are being! It makes me happy, and really makes me want to write more all the time! Damn! Enjoy this :D**_

Tris POV.

Turns out that my old friend was right, it's impossible to go back to being 'just friends', but I did my best. Since Four didn't know about my feelings for him, he just moved on like nothing happened. I, on the other hand, still liked him, and I still felt a little pain in my chest whenever he was flirting with other girls. It's Friday and I am hanging out with one of my old friends.

"So have is everything at the new school?" I ask him as we are walking towards The Pit.

"Everything is fine, God I miss you though. How is everything with you, any cute boys?" Mo asks wiggling his eyebrows, I push him playfully.

"Not boys, only one, but I don't think it will work out. I could ask you the same thing"

"Oh, yeah there are plenty of cute boys. Unfortunately they're playing on the wrong team. Tell me about this boy"

"Well he is really sweet, really handsome and then he is my best friend" Mo looks at me with a hurt expression.

"Hey! I thought I was your best friend!"

"He is my best straight friend, that's different"

"Okay then. He sounds like a good catch"

"He really is… And apparently he is on work today" I say as we are walking into The Pit, Mo follows my gaze and he gasps when he sees Four in the bar. Four notice me, and flashes me a big smile, he looks at Mo and his smile seems to fall a little. We find a table, and after a moment Four comes over.

"Hi Tris" He says and gives me a one arm hug. "Who is your friend?"

"Hi there, this one of oldest friends. Mohamad aka Mo, and this is Four" They shake hands, and I can see Mo is looking at him up and down. He is wearing a disturbing hungry look.

"I can see what you mean, Tris" I kick him under the table, Four smirks a bit.

"Nice to know I've been talked about, well what can I get for you guys?"

"Just a cheeseburger and a coke for both of us" I nods and walks away, as soon as he far away enough I grab Mo by the collar.

"You need to control yourself! This embarrassing! You are freakin' drooling" I hiss .

"Sorry Honey, but you need to get that guy! He is too hot!"  
I roll my eyes at him and let go.

* * *

As we have almost finished out meal, my phone starts to ring.  
"Hello?"

"Tris, you are going to a party with me tonight" Christina says excited, I let out a sigh.

"No, I don't think so. I really don't feel like…"

"Stop it, Tris! It's been two months since that sucking New Year's Eve, you need put yourself out there! Forget about Four! You are going with me!" She cuts me off, and a part of me knows that she is right. I can't just say no to my social life, just because of that bad experience.

"Uhmm, I am with one of my friends tonight" I say, hoping that she will understand and let it go. But of course not.

"Bring him!" I take the phone away from my mouth and look over at Mo.

"Do you want to go to a party to night?" _Please say no, Please say no!  
_

"Of course! We haven't partied together since that night you threw up out of my window!"

"Thanks for the reminder, wonder why we haven't partied since" I mumble before pressing the phone back to my ear.

"Okay, we will be there. Text me directions" I hang up and look over at Mo, he looks like a little kid who just been told we are going to Disney World.

"Oh my God! This is going to be so awesome! You are going to get so drunk!" He exclaims.

"Who is going to get drunk?" Four's voice takes me by surprise.

"Uhmm… We are…" I stutter, so Mo cuts in.

"Tris and I are going to a party somewhere. You should come too!" _No he shouldn't, what the hell is he doing?  
_

"Well I'm off at 10, so I can come after. You are okay, Tris? Look if you don't want me to come…"

"No it's fine Four. Who else is going to kick all the sluts asses" I say with a fake smile.

"Good! See ya, and the food is on the house" He walks away with a wink.

"I swear I am going to kill you, if you keep doing that" I say firmly at Mo, who just flashes me his best: 'uhh I am so innocent' smile.

* * *

"I don't know why I'm doing this, but at least you're not forcing me into make-up and dress" I say as we are driving to the party, Mo just shakes his head from the driver seat.

"Could you stop complaining? Seriously, when did you turn into such a crying baby?"

"Shut up"

As we arrive to the party most people are heavy drinking, and when Christina comes towards us she is stumbling.

"Tris! Who is your friend?!" She says while hugging me.

"Just the party who just arrived!" Mo yells over the music, already with a beer in his hand. I swear that boy, he has a super natural power. He can find alcohol faster that anybody.

"This guy I like, he is funny! Could you pass some of that funniness over to Tris?" I punch her shoulder.

"Sure thing! First step, get her some alcohol!" Before I know it I am being dragged towards I table where they are playing beer pong, and I again before I know it, my head is spinning.

"But tell me, have you told him about your feelings?" Mo slurs as we take a seat in the couch.

"No, of course not"

"Then you are doing it tonight" Before I can protest, Four joins us. And I can feel my face lightning up, I get up and throw my arms around his neck. He chuckles into my neck.

"Someone is happy to see me?"

"Very happy, dance with me?" I ask reaching for his hand, he takes it pulls me towards the 'dance floor' As we reach it, the song changes to "Lego House" by Ed Sheeran.

"Buuh! Slow dance is no fun!" I say starting to walk back to the couch, but Four holds me in place.

"No, but it's really nice. Especially when you are going to dance with most beautiful girl at the party" I frown as we start to dance.

"You are just saying that because you are my friend" We circle around, but I keep him on a distance.

"Why are you so far away?" He asks laughing a bit.

"Just making some space for the holy spirit"

He shakes his head at me, and pulls me close. I can't help but notice how good I fit in his arms.

"See much better" He mumbles into my hair.

I think about what Mo said, that I need to talk to him. He acts like he has some sort of feelings for me, and I am actually really tired of being confused all the time. I need to talk to him, what is there to lose?  
_Oh that's right, just our entire friendship  
_

"I need to talk to you" I say and break away from him.

"Sure, come" He takes my hand and drags me outside, fining a space away from the other people. _  
_

"Talk to me, Hon" He says in a playful tone. I take a deep breath, here goes nothing.

"Okay, Four. There is a reason why I reacted that way when that New Year slut talked shit about you, there is a reason why I got so mad at you" I start, fiddling with the hem of my shirt. He takes my hands to make me stop.

"Yeah, because I was a total dick and you were being a great friend" He says, giving my hand a little squeeze.

"Yeah, that is a part of it, but there is more… I…. I really like you Four, and it did hurt like hell when you kissed that girl. I know I had no right to be mad about it, because you didn't know about my feelings. So now you know" I finish, I carefully look up at him and he is wearing a little shy smile. The problem is, his eyes are looking apologizing.

"Tris, I like you too and if I wanted a girlfriend it should be you. The problem is that I am still hurt and I am not ready for such a serious relationship. You are an amazing girl Tris, you deserve so much better than me" He whispers the last part. I can feel the tears pressing their way out.

"Problem is, for me there is nothing better that you" I whisper back. A single tear escapes, and I reach up to wipe it away.

"Please don't cry, Tris. Don't waste your tears on me" He strokes my cheek gently.

"I need to be alone for a minute" I say and get up, Four holds on to my hand for a second before letting it go. The moment I am turned away from him, I just let the tears fall.

* * *

_**Damn, should they just get together like now or what?! :O**_


	15. Fixing things

_**Thanks for all the kind reviews :D Hope you will enjoy :) **_

Four POV.

I sit here for I don't know how long, I have never seen Tris cry before and to know that I am the reason… It hurts so bad. I replay the whole thing in my head; Tris saying that she has feelings for me, me being a fucking coward and telling her that I wasn't ready for a relationship. Even though the truth is that I am in love with this girl, and I've been for a very long time. What is wrong with me? I need to go find her. I get om from the grass and run back into the house, and of course she is nowhere to be found. I see her friend talking with some other dudes.

"Hey! Have you seen Tris?" I ask when I grab his shoulder. He turns around and gives me a dirty look, Tris must have told him about our conversation already.

"She just left with some guy, I didn't really catch his name" I feel a little pain in my chest, she is trying to move on already.

"Thank you" I am about to leave when he grabs my wrist, and pulls me back.

"Listen to me. Tris usually never care about boys, so you must be something special to her. If you don't have any intention on being with her, then I suggest that you stop giving her expectations" I bite my lip and look away, but I can feel his eyes burning a hole in my head.

"I'm not giving her any fake expectations" I say and look him straight in the eyes.

"Then I suggest that you grow some balls, and tell her how you feel about her. Tris told me what happened with that other girl of yours, and I kinda understand why you are scared. But Tris is the right one to trust again, she would never hurt you like that"

I can see some understanding in his eyes, and I just nod and try to turn away, but he grabs my arm once again.

"One more thing; I might be gay, and might not look as buff as you. But if I ever find her in tears like that again, because of something you've done, I will find a way to destroy you"

He pokes my chest, and I am actually a little scared. Not scared because of his threats, because he could never take me in a fight, but because he cares so much about her. It's so intense. I don't know how to respond, so I just nod.

"Great, now go get her"

_Ay, Ay Captain. _

* * *

I figure that I should start jogging in the direction of her house, since it's almost 2 and I know she wouldn't go home with some random guy. On the way there I'm trying to figure out what to say, because I know that there is no easy way to win her trust back. When I finally think I've come up with something useful, I see two dark figures in front of me. I can recognize Tris everywhere, and suddenly my mind goes completely blank again. I'm close enough to hear what they are talking about.

"Come on Tris, let me come with you inside" the man says, it's first now that I notice we are in front of Tris' house. I can feel my nails digging into my palm.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Robert. It's pretty late" Tris answers trying to walk up to her door, I stay silent and try not to hiss too loud when I see him throwing his arm around her waist.

"If you're tired, then I know a few things that could wake you up" He says in a creepy voice. Tris stays silent.

"Come on, Tris! I like you. You have the perfect personality, sure you look doesn't match it, but I don't mind" Did he just criticize Tris' looks, _My _Tris?! That's it!

"Dude! Didn't you get what she said the first time?" I ask in a loud voice, walking towards them.

"Four what…" Tris starts, but she is cut off by Robert.

"Why don't you just walk away, I don't see why this is any of your business" He says, still keeping an arm around her. I can see that she is trying to wiggle out his grab, but with no luck.

"It's my business, because I won't let a little punk like you, treat Tris that way. Get your hands off of her. NOW!" I hiss. So he does and then he walks towards me.

"She is not you're girl, cause you fucked that up" He says with a smirk.

"Well, she isn't yours either. She will never be, so get off her property!" He frowns and walks past me, then he turns around with an evil grin on his face.

"Bitch, you better keep your little watchdog under control or else you will die like a virgin"

My eyes snap up from the ground, and I grab by his shirt and drag him outof the driveway. I'm positive that he would just go away, but he takes me off guard and punches me in the face, before walking away. I hear footsteps behind me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She hisses and pushes me. Her eyes are wild, and there is tears in the corner of them.

"Tris, I'm sorry… I…."

"I'm so done with this! You are so confusing. First you make out with some random girl, then you start calling me beautiful or whatever, then I tell you how I feel, then you reject and now you are standing here and acting like you are my boyfriend. You have a freakin' split personality, and I don't want to be around you until you figure out with personality to put on"

With that she turns around and walk back into her house. Every logical part of my brain tells me to go home, but somehow my feet starts moving towards the house and before I know it I'm standing inside.

_Really Romantic, Tobias! Breaking into her house. Freaking moron!_

* * *

I tip toes up the stairs and to her room, I open the door carefully. She is lying on her bed, face down and I am sure that I can hear her sobbing.

"Go away, Caleb" She mumbles down into the pillows, I walk in and close the door behind me.

"I said go aw…." She stops and gasps as she sees me.

"What the…. How did you even get in here?" She says covering her face with a pillow. I sit on the edge of the bed.

"The front door, you really should start locking all the locks on that door" She just frowns, and shows me the middle finger. I can't help but smile a little.

"Since you came in that way, I guess you have no trouble going out that way"

"I'm not going anywhere, until I've said what I need to say" She pulls the pillow off of her face, and sits up in the bed.

"Tell me then!" She sounds exhausted and frustrated. I shift in my seat, so that I am facing her.

"I'm sorry…." I start but she cuts me off, now I am the one who is starting getting frustrated.

"Is that all you have to say?! That you are sorry? I'm kinda tired hearing that all the time" She says with a sarcastic laugh. I slam both of my hands down in the mattress in frustration.

"Damn it, Tris! I'm in love with you! I'm trying to say that I am in love with you. I know that I said that I wasn't ready for a relationship, but I want to try. I want to trust you with all my feelings, and trust that you want just throw them away. I want to believe that you won't hurt me" I whisper the last part, and look up at her.

She looks at me with big eyes, and it looks like she doesn't know what to say.

"How do I know that this isn't just another of you mood swings?" She whispers while looking down at her lab, she is fiddling nervously with the pillow. I take both of her hands in one of mine, and lift up her chin with my free hand. I look straight into her eyes.

"You don't know that, but I want you to trust me. Just one last time, and I will make sure that you won't regret it"

I stroke her cheek, and search for a reaction in her eyes. They seem to soften a bit, and I know that it's now I should take the chance.

"So, it's Valentine's day tomorrow. Will you do me the honor of letting me take you out on a date?" I ask keeping my hand on her cheek, she gives me a little smile before reaching up for my hand. She removes it from her face, and gives it a little squeeze.

"I need to think about that" I nod in understanding.

"Of course. I will just leave you then. Bye"

When I'm out on the street, I release a breath I didn't realize I was holding and it feels like a burden has been lifted off of my shoulders. When I get home I head straight to bed, lying on my back thinking about the beautiful girl who most likely will be in my dreams tonight. Right before I am about to dose off, my phone vibrates and lights up my room. I have squint when I look down in the screen, but when my eyes adjust, my lips curves up into an ear to ear grin.  
_When are you going to pick me up tomorrow? :)__- Tris_

* * *

_**So Valentine's Day, how cliché.. Oh but trust me, it won't be anything like a perfect cliché date ;)  
By the way; If you want to, feel free to follow me on Instagram: nanseelisabeth **_


	16. The Date

**_Woop woop new chapter is up ! Enjoy! :D_**

Tris POV.

I decided to give Four another chance, even though I promised myself that last time was his last chance. I guess it's hard to be mad at someone, when you are in love with them. He texted me to tell me to meet him at his place at 3pm, I look at my watch and I should be leaving now. The walk over to his house is filled with excitement, my heart beats faster every step I get closer to his house. When I reach his front door I hold my breath. _Come on Tris, don't be such a pansycake. _I knock on the door and take a step back, I can hear him running down the stairs, which makes me smirk. He opens the door, and look at me with his soft blue eyes.

"Hi" he says with a wide smile. I bite my lip and smile back.

"Hey" He steps aside so I can walk in.

"You look good today, Tris. I mean, you always do" I laugh at his unsureness, it's really cute.

"What have you planned for the day?" I ask.

"Well, we are going to have some sushi now. Here. Because you are always complaining when I pay for dinner, so I figured that if I just bought it before you came, you couldn't really do anything about it" He points to the table were everything is set up, there are even candles for crying out loud! I decide that I want to tease him a bit.

"Four, I hate sushi! Haven't you been listening to anything I've said over the last months?" I say, putting on my best bitch face. When I see Four's face fall, I feel really bad. He looks like someone just killed his puppy.

"I'm sorry… I…" He stutters. I move over to him at laugh lightly, standing on my tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek.

"I'm kidding. This is perfect, let's eat"

I take his hand and lead him over to the table. He lets go of my hand, so he can pull out the chair for me. When he pushes the chair to the table, he leans close to my ear.

"That was just cruel" He whispers, his hot breath sending shivers down my spine. He walks over to the other side of the table. We start to eat, and it's a little awkward. It's kind of weird, because we've been eating together before. This just, yeah, obviously different.

"I never got to thank you for your help last night, I am sorry that I reacted the way I did" I say putting my sticks down, looking directly at him.

"I'm sorry too, for being such a wimp. Tell me who was this Robert guy?"

"Oh, just someone I talked to New Year's Eve. We finished a whole bottle of booze together, guess that made him think that I was an easy catch" I can see Four tenses a bit, and his eyes show rage.

"Well, he is an idiot. Your personality and your beauty matches each other perfectly" I laugh a little.

"Yeah, they are both none existing" His face turns serious.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you keep putting yourself down? Why do you always think that I am joking when I tell you how pretty you are? You shouldn't believe what other assholes have been telling you before, you should believe in me. Or believe in yourself. Beatrice, you're absolutely beautiful" He looks me straight in the eyes, and I just want to look away instantly. It's so intense, it almost scares me.

"Oh my God no. Four, it's not like I hate myself and I know that I am not ugly, but I am not pretty either" He just stares at me and shakes his head.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night. Anyway, thank you for coming. I'm glad that you decided to give me another chance, even though I don't deserve it" He says grabbing his class, to raise it for a toast. I smile and bump my glass against his, so it makes a little sound.

"Well, I don't regret it. It's been nice so far, thanks for dinner Four" He reach for my hand, and to my own surprise I let him take it.

"Do me a favor; Don't call me that. My name is Tobias" I give his hand a little squeeze before pulling back.

"Okay then, Tobias, thanks for dinner. What's the plan for the rest of the day?"

"Now, I am going to take you to the movies" He says while stands up to place the plates in the sink, I get up to put my jacket on.

"What are we going to watch?" I ask him as he joins me by the door.

"Since I know that you're not into chick flicks, I decided that we are going to watch A Good Day To Die Hard" I smile to myself, he really has been paying attention.

"See that's why I love you, you know me so well"

The moment I've said it, I realize that I've said _love you_. How the hell did that slip out of my mouth.  
"You know, at a friendly…." I start to try to save it, but when I turn around and see his face, my words gets stuck in my throat. His expression is so soft and so full of surprise, the corner of his mouth is turning slightly upwards. Suddenly I forget that he was a huge jerk when we met each other, and I forget about his fuck ups. I don't know how long we've standing there and starring at each other, but I remember that we are supposed to get going.

"We should probably…." I start, but once again the words get stuck when he reaches up and places his hand against my cheek. I avoid his eyes and stare at the wall behind him.

"Tris… Look at me" I move my eyes to his, and I realize that he is dangerously close. I don't know if it's me or him, who decides to lean closer, but we do. I close my eyes and get ready for his lips to connect with mine, but suddenly there's a loud knock on the door and we jump apart.

* * *

Tobias swears under his breath as he walks over to open the door, in the door stands no other than Uriah. I'm going to kill this boy someday. He walks past Tobias and look at me and smiles.

"What you guys up to today?"

"Uhm, well we were talking about watching the new Die Hard" I say looking at Tobias awkwardly.

"That's awesome! It looks so cool! Bruce Willis and Jai Courtney in the same movie… Almost too awesome! You don't mind if join you do you?" Tobias looks annoyed, clearly he doesn't want Uriah to spoil our date.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Marlene today?"

"I was, but she got sick… And you are like the only two single people I want to hang out with"

Tobias and I exchange a quick look, I guess we are both still single. We haven't really talked about if we should tell people about this date, no one knows that we were supposed to go out today. I don't say anything and it starts to get awkward, so Tobias decide to say something

"Of course you can come. Right Tris?" He says looking at me, I am not sure if it's a hint for me to say no.

"Of course. Do you want to ride with us?" Inside I am praying that he is saying that he will go alone, but with my luck I know that he is going to ride with us.

"I will just ride with you guys"

"Of course you will" I hear Tobias mumble under his breath, when I walk by him I give his hand a little squeeze. To tell him that it's okay, but he just looks away and shakes his head.

The ride there is filled with tension, I can feel that Tobias is annoyed and wonder if I made the wrong choice when I said that he could come. When we walk into the theater I'm in shock, everything is red and pink. It looks like a giant cotton candy, it's a little too much valentine for my taste.

"God, I hate valentine's day sometimes! Did you know that they are spending more money on this, than they do on charity?" I exclaim while I slap a giant heart shaped balloon.

"You are only saying that because no boys asked you out" Uriah mocks.

"And how do you know that? Maybe a bunch of guys asked me out, but I just turned them down?"

"Well played" He says with a wink. I smile and reach for my wallet when I am about to pay, but Tobias stops me.

"Put that away. I'm paying"

After a little argument, he ends up paying for the tickets and also forces me to get a huge popcorn and coke. I take a sit between the two boys, and so the movie begins. The movie is great, and catch myself half drooling over Jai Courtney's booming arms. I look over at Uriah who is sitting with his mouth open, as there is a huge fight scene in the movie. I take Tobias hand in the dark and intertwine our fingers, I can see him smile in the dark. I lean my head against his shoulder for a brief moment, then I sit up straight again. When the lights come back on I let go of his hand, and we walk back out in the car.

"Oh my God! That was like the best movie EVER!" Uriah exclaims from the backseat.

"It really was awesome!" I say nodding.

"Did you guys see Jai's arms?! I'm starting working out like tomorrow!" Tobias snorts.

"What?" Uriah says punching his arm lightly.

"Well, if you want arms like that you need to lift more than two pounds" I laugh and Uriah pretends to be hurt.

"Oh shut up!"

We pull into the driveway at his house.

"I'm gonna go home. It's been the greatest Valentine's day ever!" Uriah says and opens the door.

"I totally agree" I say before he slams the door shut. Tobias and I sit in silence for a moment.

"Would you like to come in? I feel like we haven't really been alone" He says smiling at me shyly.

"Of course" I climb out of the car and we walk into his house, he helps me take off my jacket. I never noticed this before, but he is really a gentleman.

"So what do you want to do? We can watch a movie? Or of course you don't want to, we've just watch one. Uhmmm, what about playing a game? No, no. That's not good for a date" He just keeps talking, I look over to the couch and see something sticking up from behind the pillows. I narrow my eyes, and start walking towards it.

"What's that?"

Tobias walks past me and in front of me, stopping me from going any further.

"It's nothing" He says waving me off. I look at him with raised eyebrows.

"Four, just tell me" I say crossing my arms.

He sighs and removes the pillows, and I can't help but smile. It's a white fluffy teddy bear and it's hugging a heart, on the heart is written my name. This is so cliché and yet so God damn adorable.

"Look, I know it's been a disaster date and that you don't like these things and I am really sorry. I really hope that you give me a chance to take you out on a better date, but if you don't want to I understand…."

I cut him off by grabbing a fist full of his t-shirt and bringing his lips to mine. He is too shocked to kiss back, so I pull away smirking.

"It was a good date, I had fun and I was with my favorite boy"

"You kissed me" He whispers.

"Yeah, it was just a friendly kiss" I say in a mocking tone, remembering the night on his room when we had our "first kiss". He smiles, probably also thinking about that night.

"You do know that it was just an excuse, so that I could kiss you"

"Oh, I know" I say winking.

"Does that mean yes to you will go out with me again?" I start tapping my chin, pretending to think about it, then I once again stand up on my tiptoes to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Defiantly yes"

* * *

_**What a Valentine's date... This happened when I was going out, with the boy this story is based on, with the first time. It was waaay more awkward in real life!  
Any ideas for the next date? **_


	17. Second Date

_**Hey you awesome guys! Thanks for the kind reviews and the ideas! Hope you will enjoy the new chapter :D **_

Four POV.

I can't believe that Tris kissed me, not after that total disaster date. Which reminds me; I'm going to kill Uriah when I get the chance. I got her to say yes to another date, and really don't know what to do. I wish I could ask some of her close friends, but I am not sure how she feels about telling people.

"What are you so smiley, about boy?" My dad asks as he enters the kitchen, I wasn't even aware of I was wearing a smile.

"Nothing" I say and return eating my breakfast.

"Come on, don't lie now. What's up? Is it something with Marie?" He says wiggling his eyebrows.

"Dad, Marie and I broke up months ago. But if you must know, it's about a girl" I say and walk past him and place my plate in the sink.

"Why haven't I met her?"

"Because you aren't here much and when you are, you're a drunk ass half of the time" I know that the truth hurts him, but sometimes he needs to know that the alcohol is a big problem.

"I know, I'm trying to cut down" He whispers, looking down.

"You say that all the time dad, and I really want to believe it… But you need to show some progression then!"

I'm getting frustrated, it's not like this subject is new for us. There is a burning tension between the two of us, and for a moment I am sure that he is going to snap and hit me. But he doesn't, he just grabs his bag and walk out. I take a moment to let the frustration leave my mind, before I grab my bag and jump into my car. I decide to drive by Tris and ask if she wants a ride to school, I know that she always ride with Caleb or Christina, so I guess she wouldn't mind a change. When I stop in front of her house, I pull out my phone to text her.

_Good morning! I was wondering if I could escort the pretty lady to school? – T_

_Good morning to you too, that would be lovely. When do have to be outside? _

_Now would be a good time, I am already here. _

_Stalker much. Be out in a sec. _

I smile to myself and put my phone away, finding myself starring at her door. When it finally opens, my smile turns even bigger. I can't believe how she manages to take my breath away every time, she is just so beautiful. So effortless. She opens the door and leans over to kiss my cheek.

"Thanks for picking me up"

"Anytime"

* * *

As we walk to our next class, I try to build up the courage to ask her out again.

"So I was wondering, are you free tonight?" I ask as I scratch the back of my neck nervously.

"I have practice after school, but after that I don't have any plans. Why?"

"Well, you said yes to that second date. So, I thought that I would take you out tonight"

"I'm surprised that you let me wait for a whole week" She says sounding offended, and crosses her arms over her chest as she glares at me.

"Uhmm, I didn't want to seem too eager" I say shrugging. She laughs her beautiful laugh, and puts her arms around my waist.

"I'm kidding, Tobias. I would love to. What are we going to do?"

"It's a surprise" I say with big fake smile, since I have no idea where I am going to take her.

"I hate surprises, but okay then. When are you picking me up?" It's hard for me to concentrate since Tris is running her hands up and down my back.

"I will just pick you up after practice, around 7?" She nods and smiles, and it takes part of my every self-control to know press my lips to hers in this moment.

"Hey! Love birds, class start like now!" Christina calls from down the hall, I look around and notice that it's just us standing there entangled in each other.

We both blush and walk down into the class room, sitting next to each other in the back as always. It doesn't take more than 10 minutes, before I am bored. I write a note to Tris.  
_Are we going to tell the other? _

I slip it to her, and she reads it fast and starts to move the pencil fast over the paper.

_Not yet. I think we should see if there is going to be an 'us' for sure, before we start telling people. Just so things don't get awkward if it doesn't work out.  
_

I just nod at her and fold the paper, and put it in my bag. I try to turn my focus back to the math class, but my thought starts go around the date tonight. At lunch Tris has to snap her fingers at me a couple of times, and even at football practice my mind is somewhere else. And it doesn't really help that Tris is playing on the field next to us, and I can't help noticing her well trained body. It's first when I Caleb decides to throw a perfect hard ball, right in the back of my head, that I snap back to reality.

"Are you checking my sister out?" He yells, while the rest of the teammates are laughing their asses off. In this moment I am just the cocky football player.

"Yeah, and it's not bad" I say with a smirk. After practice I pull Caleb aside.

"I was wondering, if I wanted to take Tris out on the perfect date, what should I do? It's a hypothetical question, of course" He gives me a 'oh dude, I know what your intentions are' look.

"Of course. Well, she likes sport. Take her to a game, or take her bowling. She sucks at bowling, so if want to get all touchy touchy, that's probably the one you should pick"

For a moment I am just shocked that he is giving me advice on how I can get to touch her, but then again maybe he is just joking around with me. Watching a game will be a little too loud, so I guess that it will be bowling. But I do need to come up with something creative as well.

* * *

Girls are always wondering if guys are spending as much time dressing up for dates as they are, and yeah we are. So after trying on 30 different shirts and 10 pairs of shoes, I am finally walking up to her door with a single red rose in my hand. When I knock on her door there is only one thing going through my mind; This date has to be perfect! When she opens the door she is wearing a big smile on her face, I look down at her and she's dressed nice but casual. She gives me a funny look.

"Is that rose for me or?" She says giggling. I realize that I've just been starring at her for some time, and I mentally slap myself.

"Yes, of course" I say handing it to her, she disappears into the house and return some minutes after. I offer her my arm as we walk to the car, and I open the door for her.

"So where are we going, young gentleman?" She asks after we have been driving for 10 minutes.

"I'm going to kick your ass in bowling!" I say with a smirk as we pull into the parking lot.

"Ha-ha! I will like to see you try"

As we get the game started, I understand that Caleb did joke around with me. Tris is freaking insane at bowling, she is kicking my ass. Once again I find myself starring, and thinking about how awesome this girl is. She catches me starring, and flashes me a smirk.

"Like what you see? It's not that bad huh?" She asks in a mocking tone. Are you kidding me? Did she freaking hear me?

"Yes, Tobias. I heard you, since you and my brother were practically yelling about my body" I can feel my ears getting red, and I swallow hard as she walks towards me. She places a hand on my chest and runs it down my stomach.

"Don't worry, your body isn't that bad either. Shall we go? Before it's getting embarrassing" She says pointing to the scores. I push her playfully and take her hand.

"So where are we going now?" she asks confused, as I drive a little out of the city.

"You will see"

"That's really creepy, Tobias. I've seen horror movies starting like this"

I laugh and shake my head at her. I stop, and jump out of the car. She follows me, maybe being a little nervous. As I jump onto the hood of the car, she looks at me in confusion. I smile and point up to the sky, she looks up and smiles.

"This so beautiful" She says as she joins me on the hood. I lean back and rest my head against the front window.

"Come here" I say tucking at her jacket, she leans down as well and rest her head on my shoulder.

"I'm so crazy about you" I whisper and kiss her on the top of the head.

"Tobias…" She sighs and shakes her head, even though I can't see, I am sure that she is blushing. I sit up and pull her up with me. I look her into the eyes.

"I'm serious, Tris. You're all I ever think about" Now I can see her blush, she smiles slightly.

"Tobias…" She says again.

"What?"

"Just shut up and kiss me! And if you dare to give me another friendly kiss, I will kick your ass" She exclaims.

I wrap my arms around her neck and close the distance between us, and finally our lips meet in the kiss I've been dreaming about for months. Our lips moves in perfect sync, and our bodies fit together like to puzzle pieces. Somewhere I can hear fireworks exploding, or maybe it's just in my imagination. This should have been our first date.  
Because this is absolutely perfect.

* * *

_**Yaaay! Finally a real kiss! :D **_


	18. AN sorry --

Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating in a while!.. Been busy with soccer -.- I promise to post two chapters tomorrow! Btw. I am trying to start a new story, because the idea just popped into my head. So i need to write it down like now, maybe the first chapter will be up later! :D Hope you will read it ;)  
Anyway stay strong until tomorrow!


	19. Meeting the family

_**Yay! New chapter! Hope you will enjoy! Btw: If any of you are interested, my new story is called The Wedding Planner :) **_

Tris POV.

When we get to my house, Tobias gets out to open the car door for me. He walks me up to the door.

"I had nice time tonight" He says with a big smile on his face.

"Did you have a nice time or are you _having _a nice time? If you are having a nice time, then why end it now? Wanna come in?" I ask pointing at the door. At first he looks a little confused, but then he gets it and his smile widens.

"Of course"  
I unlock the door, and lucky enough my parents has gotten to sleep. We climb the stairs silently, but unfortunately Caleb's door is bright open. He looks concentrated as he shoots the zombies in the game, and for a second I am sure that we can just walk by without him noticing. Of course we can't.

"Four, what are you doing here?" Caleb asks and gets up from his bed.

"We are going to hang out, it that a problem?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest. Caleb looks from me to Tobias a couple of times, before he starts laughing.

"Oh my. You took her out bowling didn't you?! How badly did she kick your ass?!" Caleb exclaims. I look at Tobias, who is looking down blushing.

"Did you ask my brother for advice?"

"Damn right he did!" Caleb says, trying to control his laughter.

"Keep your voice down! Douchebag!" I say and grab Four's arm. I lead him into my room, he is still keeping quite.

"I can't believe that you asked Caleb for advice" I say with a little laugh.

"Yeah I know… Stupid" He mumbles.

"No. Tobias, that's so cute. Well, it was stupid to think that Caleb actually would give you a good piece of advice" He smiles a little. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist.

"The date was perfect. Not because I got to kick your ass in bowling, but because it was with you. I was afraid that I expected to much of it, but to be honest, it was way better than expected"

I look into his eyes and they are crystal clear, full of happiness. The corner of his mouth is turned up into a crooked smile, he cups my face in both of his hands.

"After tonight, about three things I am absolutely positive. 1; Your brother is a douchebag. 2; Never ask him for advice again and 3; I'm unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you" He whispers before, crashing his lips against mine.

The kiss turns into to a make out session, it feels amazing and nothing like any other kiss I've had before. I feel brave and I start to play with the hem of his shirt, I can feel him pull back a little.

"Tris. I'm sorry, I can't do that"

"Don't worry, _that_ was never my intention. We are taking it as slow as we both want" He nods and leans in to give me a small kiss, suddenly the door flies open and

Caleb stands there with a massive smirk.

"Hey, Four! Don't you know coach's rules? No sex before gamedays!"

I see Tobias' face turning red again, and I feel bad for him, because apparently the whole sex thing is difficult for him. He seems like a guy who is sleeping around with girls, but he is not. I take a few fast steps over to the door, but Caleb is gone as fast as he came. I close the door and turn around to Tobias.

"Don't mind him, he is just being an idiot. Since you have a game tomorrow, then maybe we should get to bed? If you want to spend the night of course"

"Sure, maybe I can borrow something to sleep in?" He asks. I walk over to my dresser and find t-shirt that is three sizes too big, I hand it him and leave him to change. When I walk back in he is working on making a bed on the floor.

"Please, Tobias. You're not sleeping on the floor, I am not getting pregnant because we are lying together in the bed" I say with a little laugh, thankfully he gets the joke and jumps under the covers. He pats the spot next to him and don't hesitate to join him, as soon as I am there I feel his strong warm hands wrapping around me.

"Are you going to watch the game tomorrow?" He asks, his hot breaths tickling my ear.

"Of course"

"Would you maybe…. Wear my jersey then? If you don't want to, because the others would ask questions… It's okay"

"I want to…. We don't need to hide it anymore… I'm pretty sure that there is going to be an 'us'" I say. Even though my face is turned away from him, I can feel him smile. He places a soft kiss in my hair.

"You are amazing" He mumbles sleepy, and I know that he is just about to fall asleep. I want to say something nice back, but I can feel myself following him into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

I have always wondered what the most embarrassing thing in the world is, and now I think I know; Walking down to breakfast with a guy tracking along. My mom looks like she just saw a ghost, and my dad looks like he is trying to remember where he keeps his gun.

"Mom? Why are you looking like you just had a heart attack?" I ask as me and Tobias plop down at the table.

"Beatrice, who is this young man?" My dad asks.

"My name is Four, sir. I believe we met when you had that bbq after one of the games, I play football with Caleb. I took your daughter out last night, and we came in pretty late. Tris was nice enough to let me sleep on the floor" Tobias says, his polite tone surprises me. I see my mom and dad loosen up a little.

"Well, if you are going to play later today, then you need some protein in there, son. Beatrice, can you make some eggs and bacon?" My dad says. I raise my eyebrows.

"No, sir. I can make my own breakfast" Tobias says, starting to get up from his seat. But my dad puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Nonsense" My dad says and points his hand to the kitchen. Tobias gives me an apologizing look, and I make my way to the kitchen.

After what seems like forever, we finally gets out of there. My dad has been babbling about football for hours, and Tobias has done his best to sound interesting. My mom has been feeding him with way too much food.

"We are never going to stay the night at my place again!" I exclaim as soon as the door is closed.

"Aww, they are not that bad. My dad is worse. Let's go get that jersey so I don't have to fight off any guys at the game"

"I don't think there is anything to be afraid of" I say and kiss his cheek.

_Turns out that I was wrong._

* * *

_**A little cliffie... I know... But as promised I will post another chapter later :) **_


	20. Funny ways to show love

_**As promised here is a new chapter! Hope you will enjoy! :D**_

Tris POV.

There is a lot of people out to watch the guys today, since it's Saturday I know that there is going to be some sort of party after the game. I know that I need to tell the others that Tobias and I are dating, and I know they are going to freak out about it.

"Look at that! Wearing Four's jersey, and it looks freaking good on you!" Christina says as she sits down next to me. The rest of the group joins us soon.

"There is something I need to tell you. Four and I kinda started dating" There I said it. I look at the other's and I just wait for them to start screaming, and for

Christina to start yelling about taking me out shopping, so I can change my outfit so Four will actually stay with me. But that is not exactly what happens. After a couple of seconds, they all burst into laughter.

"Did April 1th come early this year? Good one Tris" Christina says, holding on to my shoulder. I give them a weird look.

"You don't make any sense. You keep talking about me and Four being a thing, and when it finally happens you just laugh and think it's a joke?"

"Tris, we are only kidding. We know that you and Four aren't together, but it was a funny joke anyway" Marlene says. I give up these guys are impossible, guess we just have to show them that we really are together.

The game begins, and once again our team is dominating the game. Tobias and Caleb are good together, Tobias almost catches all of his balls and Caleb is throwing nothing but sugar balls today. Normally I don't cheer much at these games, but today I can't really help myself.

"That's my boys!" I yell after Caleb throws another touchdown to Tobias.

I get a few jealous glares from some of the girls, but I just shake them off and go back to the game. When the game ends all jump the fence and walk over to Tobias.

"You were so amazing! Dude you put glue on those gloves?" I ask laughing.

"Hey hey! Give me some credit!" Caleb says as he is walking by, I give him a quick hug.

"You did okay" Caleb huffs and pretend to be hurt, as he walks away in a very dramatic way.

"I would love to give you a hug, but I probably smell really bad. Did you tell the others about us by the way?" He asks as we start walking towards the locker rooms.

"I did tell them, and they just laughed. They don't believe it, they think it's a joke"

"Well, that's weird. Guess they are going to find out that it's real deal soon. Uriah is throwing victory party, you are going right?" He asks with hope in his eyes. I smile and kiss his cheek.

"Of course, I will meet you there"

He smiles and walks into the locker room. I am about to leave, and find my friends when I am stopped by Peter and Drew.  
"Why are wearing Four's shirt?" Peter says and grabs the hem of it. I slap his hand away and take a few steps back.

"Keep your hands off of me! And it's none of your business" Peter growls and grabs the collar of the shirt, holding me up against the wall.

"Don't for a second think that you can use that flappy tone at me! Just because Four is using you as his own personal sex toy, doesn't mean that you can do whatever you want" He hisses into my face. I struggle to get out of his grip, but he is stronger than me. He looks at me up and down, and then frowns.

"What does Four see in you anyway, you are not pretty and your body is not even worth talking about. The sex must be amazing…. Is it something that you would like to demonstrate?"

He leans closer, and I think I am going to throw up. Suddenly I hear a growl from a predator, I look over Peter's shoulder and see that the growl came from Tobias. He grabs Peter and push him against Drew, so they both fall on the ground.

"You really choose to hang out with her and her loser friends, instead of us? You are going to regret that!" Peter yells.

"I should kick your ass for even thinking about putting your hands on her, so you better shut up and leave now!" Tobias says in a low stern voice. It almost scares me. The two boys gets on their feet and stumps away. Freakin' cowards.

"You okay? Did they hurt you?" He asks touching my cheek. I look at him; He has now changed into a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and he is wearing his favorite Chicago Bulls cap. He is looking handsome.

"Yeah I am fine, let's just go" I say grabbing his hand.

* * *

Sometimes I can't believe how Uriah's parents allow him to through these parties, all the people here are like crazy animals. I walk over to my friends with Tobias following close behind.

"Where did you go?" Christina asks and hugs me tight, already a little tipsy. Typical.

"Nowhere, I just wanted to ride with Four" I say smiling up at him. He wraps his arm around me and pulls me closer.

"You two can stop actuing, we got the joke and it was really funny" Marlene says pointing at us.

"I need friends with a higher IQ and I need a drink" I say walking towards the table with the beers.

"Why are you wearing Four's jersey?" I turn around as I take a sip of the beer, and I am not surprised to see Lauren and Molly standing there with jealousy written all over their faces.

"Why do people keep asking me that?" I say and empties the beer can.

"Because it's weird that he is giving it to you" Molly answers.

"Not so weird when I am his girlfriend"

The reaction from these two girls is the same that I got from my friends earlier, only difference is that this laughter is humiliating. I scan the room for Tobias, and find him out on the dance floor. A couple of girls are grinding against him, he meets my gaze and mouths 'help'. One of the girls tries to grab his cap, and his face expression changes immediately as he pulls his head back.

_Flashback. _

_"__Nice cap!" I say and reach for the black Chicago Bulls cap that is hanging on the wall. He grabs my hand before I reach it. "What?" I say and look at him in wonder.  
"Sorry, it's just my favorite cap" He says and lets go of my arm.  
"Oh, is there a story behind it?" I sit down on his bed, and he joins me not looking very happy. So I guess it's not a happy story.  
"Yeah, my mom got it for me. It was the last thing she gave me before she died, she died a couple of years ago. I don't really let anybody touch it, and no way that anybody is going to wear it" He says.  
"I see, I will not try to take it then" I say with a wink.  
"I tell you, the day that I will let anyone wear that, it the day I've found the one"  
End of flashback_

I push my way past Molly and Lauren, and walk up to the girls and Four. I know that these girls are not going to back off just because I say so, and I actually don't mind showing people that I am with Four now. So I grab his face and pull him into a passionate kiss. I hear cat calls, gasps and huffs. When we break apart, he looks down at me with a big smile.

"OMG! You two just kissed? You are dating!" I look and see Christina pointing at us. I roll my eyes at her, and turn my attention back to Tobias.

"I think I know the answer to this, but will you be my girlfriend?" He asks with an even wider smile.

"Yes" Before he leans down and kisses me, he takes off his cap and places it on my head.

I am so happy, that I can feel the tears streaming down my cheeks.

* * *

_**Baam baam! The cap thing is also a thing from my boyfriend... His mom is not dead, but he doesn't let anybody touch is favorite cap. He told me that letting anybody wear that is the is his ultimate way to show love, and after we shared our first kiss he put his cap on my head. :P**_


	21. Meeting the ex

_**New chapter up! Thanks for all the kind reviews! And yes my boyfriend is one hell of a lovely boy... And a Divergent Fan as well :P Anyway hope you will enjoy the new chapter, even though it is a little short :)**_

Four POV.

It's been some of the happiest weeks in my life, since Tris and I officially got together. It's like the whole group likes me better now, maybe they are finally convinced that I am a good guy. Tonight we are all going out bowling, since I've bragged about how amazing my girlfriend is at it. Uriah, Al, Will and I are waiting for the girls. I'm standing by the bar, paying for our drinks when something catches my eye. It's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, she is almost lightning up the whole room. She is wearing black skinny jeans, and a tight shirt that is showing off all her beautiful curves. She has beautiful long blond hair, and on top of her head is my cap. This is my girl. My Tris. I can actually call her mine now, without it being weird. I find myself smiling widely as she is coming closer, she returns the smile and looks at me in wonder.

"Why are you smiling like that?" she ask with a little laugh, that laugh is like sweet music in my ears.

"I just realized how lucky I am, having such a beautiful girlfriend" I say and lean in to place a kiss on her lips.

"Haha, if you ask the girls on the school they would say that I am the lucky one" She says as we walk over to join the others, I shoot her a glare.

"I don't care about what they say. I've told you too many times that I will not accept that you are putting yourself down" She shakes her head at me, and kisses my cheek.

"Whatever, dork! Should I just kick your ass already?" She says with a confident smile.

"Yeah! We are all waiting to see your skills, Four wouldn't shut up about how good you are at this" Uriah says pushing her towards the balls, she picks one up and sends it down towards the pins. Not really surprising; She makes a strike.

"Beginner's luck, let's get this game started" Uriah says and grabs a ball, he throws it and it's not a very good try.

I smirk knowing where this game is going, and if I know Uriah he is going to ask for at least three rematches. We bowl and are having fun, Tris and I are stealing a few kisses, but I know that she doesn't like to be all 'making out' in public. Which of course is fine by me. Right now the whole group is entertained by Uriah, who is being all childish because he is about to lose again. I see Tris bending down to get another ball, and I can't help starring at her. I am a teenage boy after all, and I suddenly feel much braver tonight. So when Uriah wines for another match, I quickly interrupt.

"Sorry, I need to steal Tris away now. We need to work a little on that project for next week" Uriah looks disappointed and Christina wiggles her eyebrows at Tris, sometimes I wonder if that girl has anything else in her head. We say our goodbyes and walk out hand in hand.

"It's a great thing that you are so reasonable, or else we would just have stayed out all night" She says, as we walk past a bar.

"Well, actually I just wanted to spend some time alone with you" I say, trying to sound as seductive as possible, without sounding like a total creep. Apparently it works, because she gets a little spark in her eyes.

"Oh is that so?"

"Yeah, so do you want to go in and get a drink or something?" I ask nodding my head towards the bar, but she shakes her head and grabs the hem of my jacket. Pulling me closer to her.

"No. I want you to kiss me" She says with a smirk playing on her lips.

"You want that?" She nods and bites her lip. I don't hesitate to press my lips against hers, pushing her gently against the wall behind her. It all feels amazing, until a voice interrupts us. I voice that I hoped I would never get to hear again.  
Eric.

* * *

Tris POV.

Tobias presses his lips against mine, and pushes me against the wall behind us. This feels way too good, and I don't really care about that we are standing out on the street. When I'm about to pull away and suggest that we go home, but something interrupts us. Or someone.

"What the hell! Isn't that Tobias Eaton!" I recognize the voice instantly, but it surprises me that he is talking to Tobias and not me.

"Eric" Tobias hisses. Wait, they know each other? Eric smirks at Tobias and then he looks at me, narrowing his eyes. His eyes on me is giving me the creeps.

"Tris! Two stiffs!" He says bursting out in laughter. Tobias looks at me in wonder.

"Yeah, unfortunately we knew each other. Remember the jackass I told you about, the one I dated" I say not moving my eyes from Eric, Jesus Christ he is worse than I remembered.

"Yes, and I can see that you got over your little fear of intimacy, or maybe you're a nun too Tobias? Just tell me if you need some advice, keeping her under control. I left hook should do it"

He says with amusement in his voice, I can see that Tobias is about to explode. So I grab is arm and drag him away, I don't want him in a fight; even though I know he will win. Eric shouts something after us, but I just focus on getting Tobias home. As we enter my house I get him straight up to my room, and wrap my arms around him.

"Tobias, you need to calm down. It all happened in the past, there is nothing you can do about it now" I whisper. He is stiff in my arms, not relaxing a tiny bit.

"If had known back then, that the asshole was abusing his girlfriend. I would have kicked his ass. Nobody deserves to be treated like that, by someone they are supposed to trust. By someone who is supposed to love them" He says. I know I am taking a risk by starting talking about this, but I need to.

"You know all about that" I whisper.

"What are you talking about?" His voice is stern and he is even more tensed now.

"Tobias, I am not stupid. I can put things together. I know your dad is hitting you sometimes, that's why I haven't met him yet" I say. Suddenly I feel him relax a bit, and then push me away so he can look me in the eyes.

"You knew, and yet you don't look at me like I am a kicked puppy?" He asks, touching my cheek.

"No, because you're not. You're strong and amazing" His expression softens and he presses his lips to mine once again, but this time it's different. It's more firm, more passionate, like he has a goal with it. He breaks away from the kiss.

"I promise you, that I will never hurt you like that"

"I know"

With that our lips collide and we fall down to the bed, suddenly rushing the kisses. The situation gets heated, and before it goes too far we pull away looking at each other. Both asking a silent question. I nod.

_I love him and I trust him. _


	22. Caught up

_**Thanks for all the kind reviews! So sweet, you guys are unbelievable awesome! Hope you will enjoy this new chapter :D I changed my username by the way :P **_

Tris POV.

The worst part of playing soccer is, that sometimes you need to choose it over your social life. And it's not always your social life understands that, I lost count on how many times I've got into arguments with my friends because I couldn't go to a party. But this time it's different, because this time it's my boyfriend's and my best friend's birthday party. I really don't want to disappoint them, but I can't let my team down either. Since I am the only keeper, they would probably lose the match without me.

"Coach, I was wondering if it was possible to find another keeper for the game Saturday?" I ask as I catch up with her after practice.

"You can't just let down your team, Tris"

"Seriously? In 7 years I have only missed ONE game. Can't you at least look after another keeper, just try?" I plead, she looks at me up and down for a moment.

"Okay, I will try. Is this because of a boy?" She asks with a little smile tucking on her lips.

"Yeah, I guess it is. It's his birthday party"

"First time I've seen you choosing boys over soccer, he must be really special" She says giving me a knowing look.

"Yeah, he really is special" i say and walk away. To my surprise Tobias is waiting for me at the parking lot, leaning against his car.

"What are you doing here?" I ask when i reach him, i stand up on my tiptoes to plant a kiss on his lips. Which he happily returns.

"Well, I am going over to Christina to plan the birthday party... Not that I am going to have a say in any of it, but since i know that it will be boring as hell... I thought that i could bring my own entertainment" He says, opening the car door for me. I cross my arms over my chest.

"And I can't go home to take a shower and change my cloths first?" I say climbing in the passenger seat. He taps his chin, pretending to think about it.

"Hmmm... No" With that he flashes me a smirk and slams the door shut.

"You want to make a bet?" I ask as we drive over to Christina's.

"Sure, hit me"

"The first thing Christina says when she opens the door, is something rude about what I'm wearing. 5 bucks" I say extending my hand.

"Deal, I say it's something about us being 20 minutes late" We shake hands as we pull into the driveway at Christina's house. We walk up to the door and knock, we can hear her running to the door. She opens it with a big smile, and when her eyes lands on me, her smile fades.

"What in God's name is that? Did you trip into a basket full off leftover cloths?" She asks raising an eyebrow and pointing at me, i smile and extrange a look with Tobias.

"I told you so... Pay up!" I say pushing him playfully.

"Later gator, I need to get this over with" He says like he is about to enter the gates to hell.

* * *

Well, it turns out that we were about to enter the gatess to hell. Never in my life have I heard someone talking that much about a birthday party, and suddenly I was hoping that the coach would force me to play the game.

"I need your help Tris, you need to come and help setting everything up in the morning" Christina says, handing me a list of things I am going to bring.

"Maybe you should find another one, it's not 100 % that I am going to the party" I say, trying to hand the list back to her. In that moment I am sure that she is giving me her: 'You are dead to me" look, I can almost feel her eyes burning a hole in my soul.

"What?!" She exclaims, looking at Tobias for an explaination. He just shrugs.

"Yeah, maybe I need to go out of town to play a game"

"No... No way! You are NOT chosing soccer over this party.. Ahh ahhh" She says waving her finger in front of my face, her behavior is making it hard not to laugh.

"I am trying to get my coach to find another, but if she can't I need to go"

"Four! Get some sense into your girlfriend! It's your party too!" Christina exclaims, tucking in his shirt.

"Make her understand that Soccer is important to me!" I say tucking in his other arm. Tobias chuckles and grabs my hand.

"Tris, I would do anything for you. I would kill for you and I would die for you, but getting between to best friends... Not gonna happen. Then you will make up, and then both get mad at me for taking a side in the case" He says and gets up. In perfect timing my phone rings, and the caller ID tells me that it's my coach. I cross my fingers that she found an other one.

"Hi coach, please tell me that you are calling with good news" I say and see Christina looking at me with hope in her eyes. I know that the only reason that she wants me there, is so she can use me as her own personal doll. Ew.

"I'm afraid that you need to come... But, I am going to drive you back right after the game... So you can get to the party in time" She says. I let out a sigh, and look at the disappointment in Christina's eyes.

"I guess that's as good as it's going to be. I will see you Saturday then" i say and hang up.

"So, I have to go, but!: My coach will drive me back right after the game, so I can be back in time for the party. I will just take a shower and change here" I see Christina's face soften a bit.

"Okay, fine! But then I will get to do your make up and hair!"

"Deal"

Haha! She will probably be waisted and have forgot everything about that, by the time I will get there.

Tris 1 - Christina 0

* * *

The bus ride is fair long, takes about three hours and it's boring as hell. You know those sports movies where everyone is happy and in spirit on the way to a game? Is nothing like that in real life. People are either sleeping, complaining about needing a bathroom or asking how far it is. The worst part of a game day is always the warm up, it feels so pointless, but we all know that it's a must. I look at the other team, they are big. All at least a head taller than us, but we know we are better soccer players. We know that we are going to take those three points with us home to Chicago.

"You're ready, Tris?" My coach asks, handing me the yellow captain armband.

"I'm never ready, I am spontanious. You know that" I say with a wink, she smiles and shakes her head.

"Go out there and keep the goal clean, so you can come back to that party"

I run on to the field with the rest of my team, and we are all ready and pumped up for the game. From the begging it's clear that they are stronger than us, but lucky for us that's all they got. So by the end of the half we are in the lead with 3-0.

_Just 45 more minutes, and then you are going home to Chicago. _I tell myself as i run on to the field, for the second half.

The other team is still rough as hell, but it doesn't keep us from scoring. With 10 minutes back it's 5-0. They get a long ball kicked down to my goal, it's not really any danger so I just jog out and picks it up. To my unluck one of the players are very frustrated, and in her rage she decides to make a sliding tackle on me. She hits me right on the anckle, and I swear I can hear a loud crack. I feel a burning pain all the way from where she hit and up in my knee, and I can't even keep myself from letting out a scream. I am in so much pain, that what happens next, happens in a blur. I'm carried off the field and into the coach's car, I hear her say something about making one final goal for me. After some time I'm getting use to the pain.

"I am so sorry about this, Tris. I should never have forced you to play"

"Stop it, it's just unlucky" I say leaning my head against the window. The ride back feels much faster than the ride over here, and soon I recognize Chicago's buildings.

"You are driving the wrong way" I say, as she takes a turn in an other direction.

"I am taking you to ER" She says, not looking away from the road. I switch angrily in my seat, which sendts another wave of pain through my leg

"Noway! I have a party to go to!" But she is already stopping in front of the hospital. I sigh in defeat and pull out my phone to text Tobias.

_Hey Babe, I am at the ER... Some bitch fucked up my leg. I will not be able to make it to the party, tell Christina I am sorry! Have fun! 3  
_

When we get in there I am placed in a wheelchair, against my will.. I feel way to weak now. After an hour I've been to the x-ray, and I'm now waiting for the answer. Even though I already know what it will say. I convinced my coach to go home, took me about 30 minutes, but finally she gave in. Like she should waist her Saturday night on sitting here.

"Beatrice Prior?" A nurse says.

"Yep?"

"Someone is here to see you" I look at her confused, but I am not surprised when Tobias steps in. Wearing black jeans, a white shirt and a black tie. Looking handsome as always. I give him a sad smile, as he walks over to me.

"What the hell are you doing here? Did you freakin' leave your own party?" I ask with a little laugh.

"it's not a party for me, when you aren't there" He says. I can feel myself blush a little. A grab him by his tie and pull him down for a kiss.

"It's broken for sure" I say pointing down to my ankle.

"That really sucks, what sucks even more is that you are missing my birthday party.. So what do you say; We make our own party... I got ice cream out in the truck, and there is plenty of movies on Netflix" He says flashing me his famous smirk. (**Yeah, this actually also happend, never felt so lucky in my life :P)**

And in that moment it feels like some of the pain is taken away, or maybe I'm just bussy thinking about something else:  
What did I do, to deserve this amazing boyfriend?  
He is perfect.


	23. AN!

Hey guys ! :D

So Someone asked if my boyfriend was Reading this story, and he Actually just read it and he loooves it :P So I got this idea; Let my boyfriend Write a chapter from Four's POV. Since it's based on Real life, I think it would be awesome to have him as a guest writer on one of the chapters :D

what do you say?

Btw: I will Update later ;) stay tuned :P


	24. Meeting the parent

_**So you seemed to be in to the idea about my boyfriend trying to write a chapter from Four's point of view, and he is up for it :) So the next chapter will be from him... Not sure when he is going to be done though, but I hope soon ;) Untill then, enjoy the new chapter :) Just a heads up, everything with Marcus is of course NOT real life, that's all fiction!**_

Tris POV.

There is one thing about me that Tobias didn't know when we started dating, but I guess he is about to find out now. I am one hell of a bitch when I am injured. Even though he is the sweetest boy in the world; Coming hanging out with me, bringing ice cream and take away, I'm just blinded by annoyance.

"You seriously need to stop bringing me all this stuff, I am getting fat!" I say and push the egg roles away from me, crossing my arms in front of my chest. Acting like a little kid. Tobias just laughed and pushed them back to me.

"You're are not getting fat, Tris. You need rest and food, then you will recover faster" I frown and starts eating, looking up at him.

"Well, it better be fast. Those crouches are freakin' killing my hands!" I whine.

"Yeah, and that's your own fault. You are being so stubborn, walking around with those things. They told you that you can use the elevator at the school, but you are walking up and down the stairs" He says shaking his head at the thought.

I know it's stupid, but I HATE feeling weak! And I know I can walk those stairs, even with a broken ankle.

"Why are you even hanging around me so much these days? I am no fun! I can't do anything but sit here on the couch, and watch Netflix… I've watches all episodes of Dexter in two days! IN TWO DAYS! Do you realize how freakin' sad that is! We can't even have sex because of the pain! So tell me, why are you here?!" Once again Tobias just laughs and shakes his head.

"We need to get you out of this house, you are seriously starting to lose your mind" He says and helps me up, I grab my crouches and start walking towards my room.

"That's the best thing you've said in a long time, give me a second to change!" I yell as I climb the stairs, ignoring Tobias' 'let me help you' suggestions. I change into a pair of tights and I Nike top, then I walk back down. Tobias gives me a suspicious look.

"Where are we going in that outfit?" He asks eyeing me up and down.

"You and I, we are going to the gym! I'm so done with just sitting around" I say and head towards the door, I can sense Tobias shaking his head as he says:

"I was afraid that you would say something like that"

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" He asks as we walk into the gym.

"If a girl can surf with one arm, then I can do this!" I say and make my way towards the dumbbells, with Tobias following close behind. I get a bench and sit down on it.

"So what are we doing today?"

"I am thinking, chest, shoulders, biceps and triceps"

I say picking up the first dumbbells. Most of the workout is fine, I am frustrated that I am not able to do as much as usual, but I manage to not letting it out on Tobias. I ignore the burning pain in my ankle as I walk around in the gym, suddenly Tobias grabs onto my arm.

"What are you doing?" I ask trying to get free.

"I think we should just go now, no need to push it with the ankle and it's getting a little crowded" He says leading me towards the exit, I look around and spot Eric in a corner of the gym.

We get into his car, and I look at him. He looks angry and tensed, I place a hand on his arm rubbing it gently.

"What's up? I actually never got to ask you; How do you know Eric?"

"We played football together last year, he was a total pain in the ass. He was always hitting on my girlfriend…. Now I suddenly understand why he never brought you along. Do you know how much it takes of me, not kicking his ass right now. I wish we knew each other back then, I wish that I was the one you would come to" He holds on to the steering wheel so tight, that his knuckles are getting white. I grab one of his hands, forcing him to let go.

"You are here now, and I trust that you will protect me from any assholes out there" I give him a trying smile, and to my relief he returns it. It doesn't quite reaches his eyes, but it's a start. He leans over and kiss me softly.

"So where do you want to go now?" He asks as we break apart.

"I know you don't like this, but I think that I should meet your dad"

"Are you sure about this?"

"I am going to meet him sooner or later, so why not now. I can't really run from it" I say wiggling my eyebrows, hinting to my terrible joke. Tobias chuckles and touches my cheek gently.

"I can't believe I am dating a girl, with such bad humor" I slap his hand away.

"Oh shut up!"

* * *

When we get to his house I can feel myself getting nervous, I never really met Eric's parents when we dated, so this is all new to me. Plus, the fact that I know what this man has done to Tobias. Tobias grabs my hand and gives it a gentle squeeze, as we walk into his house. The smell of food hits me when we walk in, I can see a man working in the kitchen. I can see that they are in family, but they doesn't look much like each other. He must have got most of his look from his mother.

"Dad? Are you cooking?" Tobias asks, like it's most strange thing in the world.

"No, I am building a house. What does it looks like b…." He stops when he sees me, he gives me a smile and dry his hands. Walking over to us and extending it to me.

"You must be Tris. Tobias has been saying so many nice things about you, it's good to finally meet you! I'm Marcus, Tobias' dad" I grab his hand and shake it firmly.

"You too, I am sorry if I am interrupting… I can go if…" I start, but Marcus cuts me off.

"Not at all, please stay for dinner! It would be nice to have some female company in this house again" I see Tobias looking at something on the table, like a piece of paper or something. His eyes widen, and he looks up at his dad.

"What's this?"

"That's two plane tickets to France. I was going to tell you, that I've started in a support group. They told me that it would be an good idea to take some time off, so you and I are going to France for month" Marcus explains scratching his neck nervously. I feel slightly awkward, standing there between the two of them.

"I am not going anywhere with you" Tobias says and runs up to his room, which makes the whole situation even more awkward. Marcus looks at me, giving me an apologizing smile.

"I'm sorry about that… Maybe you could talk to him? I guess he has told you that things haven't been easy since his mom died…."

His voice fades out, and he looks down in the ground. I am not sure, but I think I see tears forming in his eyes. I suddenly feel bad for him, so I nod and walk up to Tobias' room.

"Can you believe that guy?" He asks when I close the door behind me.

"Tobias… I think you should go with him"

"What?!"

"He is trying, Tobias! Trying to be better, he wants to fix himself. You are a part of him, so you need to be a part of that process" I explain walking over to him, trying to embrace him. He is a little stiff at first, but then he wraps his arms around me.

"Okay then, but only if you promise to write to me!" I chuckle and kiss behind his ear.

"Promise"

"Can you believe that in a month, we have been together for a 6 months? We are going to celebrate that before I go to France!" I pull away from him, and look him into the eyes.

"You better make it good, if I am going to live without you for a month"

"Trust me, I will. Now, should we go down there and make this already awkward night, a little more awkward?" I grab his hand, and we walk toward the door.

"I feel like I am in _Meeting the parents_" I say with a little laugh.

"Yeah, I am still waiting for someone to jump in with a camera telling me that I've been punk'd. But I couldn't imagine going through this with no one but you" He places a kiss on my head.

_Me neither, Tobias. Me neither. _


	25. The Perfect Anniversary Or not

_**Hey my wonderful readers! 3 Finally my boyfriend finished the chapter, this is his own writing and to be honest I almost cried when I read it :) I know he put a lot of effort in it, so I reaaaaaally hope you are going to enjoy it. The chapter is also based on a real date, and it really was the one of the best day in my life. Anyway please enjoy, please review ;) Love ya all! **_

Four POV. _**(my boyfriends POV)**_

Class was not very interesting today and my mind was somewhere else entirely. I had been with Tris for 6 months today and I still had a hard time believing it. I knew I was not an easy person to be in a relationship with, but Tris had stuck with me. That is what I loved about her, as annoying, immature and stupid I could be she still seemed to like me for no other reason that it was me and I could be myself around her. I had been planning this day for weeks. I wanted to take her out for dinner and then go to an amusement park.

"Mr. Eaton, would you mind telling me the answer?"

And just like that I was ripped away from my pleasant thoughts about the girl I loved to look at an angry teacher who hated my guts, because I math wasn't my thing anymore. I looked at the blackboard and then I realized that I knew nothing about math anymore. The numbers made no sense to me and the only thing a recognized was the pi sign.

"I am not entirely sure how to do it, I am just gonna sit here and listen if you don't mind." I responded.

"You need to start listening." He snapped at me at turned back to the blackboard.

"Sure thing." I mumbled and starting drawing a stick-man war in my notebook.

After 6 long hours, school finally ended. The first thing I did when I walked out the door was grabbing my phone and texting Tris.

"Are you still up for tonight?" I asked

"You bet I am! Pick me up at 6?" She responded.

I don't get surprised much. I usually have to act surprised when I get presents or I see family members I have not seen in a while. I am not trying to sound cool or anything but that's just how I am. I do get happy on the inside, but I do have to actively show it on the outside. But when I saw Tris that day my jaw hit the floor. She came out to my car wearing tight jeans and I white top, but what really shined through was her smile and almost glowing eyes. I was standing at my car and I was just star struck.

"Hey, you got a little something here." She said and pointed at her chin. I just smiled and gave her a kiss. This day just got a whole lot better.

I drove her to a restaurant close to the amusement park I was going to take her to. I could not stop staring at her, all I could think of was that smile and how I was going to keep her happy. I tried to make her laugh by telling dumb jokes, and it worked to some degree. We both laughed and small-talked for most of the time.

"You know what?" she suddenly said with a more serious tone while she looked straight at me. " I want you to tell me something."

"Sure, what is it?" a said while wondering if I had done something wrong.

"Why is it that you are choosing to be with me? You could have gotten any girl but you chose me." She said with the same town that a police officer would use at an interrogation.

I just sighed. Every gosh darn time we were together she would come up with the same darn question. It is not like she was dumb or blind so how come she consistently down-graded herself?

"I told you this yesterday, I told you this when I picked you up, I am going to tell you this tonight and tomorrow and every day until you get it. You are fucking beautiful! You always have been and you always will be." I said with a firm tone. "And don't you ever think otherwise."

Tris is not the kind of girl who takes compliments very well, or rather; she is not the type of girl who takes any compliment. But this one made her smile a little. She did not let me see it cause she was hiding her mouth with a napkin but I could tell by the looks of her eyes; they had a glow to them when she was happy and she was now.

"Do you mean that?" she asked after a little while. I don't know if she did it on purpose but she asked me right as I took a huge bite of my burger, so the very romantic answer I had in mind turned into me nodding while looking like a chipmunk.

"You are the weirdest person I have ever known." She said chuckling.

"And you love me for it!" I responded as I raised my glass. She raised hers and we bumped them together.

"You know it!" she said.

We finished our food and went to the amusement park and to my discontent, I noticed some black clouds, I prayed that it was not going to start raining.

* * *

"What do you want to try first?" Tris asked me. I went to this park all the time when I was younger I went to this park a lot and I remembered something about this ride you could control yourself, you where put into a cart that looked like a yellow airplane attached to an arm that made it go in a loop. You could control the direction and the speed.

"Lets go try Dizplane." That was what it was called.

"No way!" She said immediately after she saw the ride. "There is no fucking way you are going to get me up in that thing! And besides, aren't you afraid of heights?"

"Yeah, but you barely notice it when you are going as fast as you are in that thing." I responded while realizing that I almost pissed myself the last time I tried Dizplane. "And I can control it my self! It is like driving really fast in a car."

After some going back and forward, I finally convinced her to go with me. We stood in line for just 20 minutes and every 30 seconds she asked; "Are you sure that you control the ride?" and I said yes every time. We finally got into the cart and the last thing she said to me before it began was "You better not make it go upside down!" and the first thing that happened was, say it with me, the fucking thing went upside down. Tris started screaming and I grasped the controller to the cart only to realize the thing controlled jack shit. In my confidence I forgot it but you had to ask the guy working at the ride to give the controls to you, if you didn't he would control it and he didn't do it in a very date-friendly way. First it went upside down, then backwards and the upside down backwards, all things that Tris told me she didn't want me to do.

"I am going to fucking murder you when I get out of here!" she screamed while I just sank down in my seat. Then came the good part. See, this ride could go at 100 m/h when it turns on the boosters, and that is so fast that you can't talk or scream. So the last 30 seconds of the ride I was scared that Tris would just leave me and the park and never speak to me again. But when we finally got down on the ground she was laughing. I sighed in relief and followed her to the exit.

"You are an idiot but I love you." She said with a huge grin.

"So you are not mad?" I asked.

"Nope." She responded with a smile.

The next couple of hours went by with us trying some more rides and me trying to win some stuff for my date and failing miserably. But as we was walking around and enjoying ourselves, the dark clouds grew bigger and darker. I felt the first drop on my shoulder and then another and then 10 more. It started pouring like crazy.

"Damn it!" I thought to myself, thinking that this day was ruined. But then something happened I will probably never forget. Tris grasped my hand and looked at me.

"I don't care if it is raining I am having the time of my life! And it is because of you!" she said. That was all I needed to forget all about the rain, my complete lack of hitting-the-plastic-duck-with-a-baseball-skills and just enjoy the rest of the evening with the girl I loved.

* * *

Tris POV. (This me again :))

I looked over at Tobias, and noticed that he was nervous. I do not need to be able to read minds to know that he was afraid that the whole day was ruined because of the rain, and I almost laughed at him for thinking like this. So I reached over and took his hand, he looked down at our intertwined fingers and then up at me. I gave his hand a little squeeze in comfort and smiled up at him.

"I don't care if it is raining I am having the time of my life! And it is because of you!" He smiled back at me, looking lost in thought.

And I know that it sounded totally cliché, but I don't give a damn about that. This day was nothing like the once you see in movies, where everything goes after the plan and the whole day goes by smoothly. But for me the day was perfect, he made an effort to make me feel special and no one ever did that before. So even though the weather was crappy and that I almost died in that ride, the day was absolutely amazing because I got to spend it with my favorite boy.  
And hopefully there will be plenty of these days, because I can't seem to get enough of them.  
Or enough of him.

* * *

_**So what do you think? He is pretty good at writing too right? :D Also I need to ask; Do you want this story to go on for a while more, or do you see it coming to an end soon ? :) Thanks for reading :)**_


	26. Just studying

_**I must say that I was pretty surprised that my boyfriend was that good at writing, so I hope that you will enjoy the new chapter as much as you enjoyed the last one. Once again I need to say that I'm trying my best to find time to update, but it's hard with soccer practice and gym! **_

Tris POV.

Tobias and I have been busy after the day at the amusement park, we've both been studying hard for the math final and haven't really seen each other much. Finally today we get to see each other, but of course only so that we can study math together. I walk down to the kitchen to prepare some snacks, Caleb is at some early practice and so is Tobias.

"Are you expecting company?" My mom asks looking up from the newspaper.

"Yeah, Tobias is coming over after his practice. We're going to study some math, are you off to work soon?" I ask casually, but my mom must have understood it in a different way.

"Why? Don't you want me around? Are you going to do things I am not supposed to hear?" I suppress a laugh and look at her, she has this horrified look on her face and it wants me to laugh even more.

"Mom, I asked because you usually are off to work by now and no we are not going to do _things_. As I told you; we're going to study math" I say and turn back to the microwave to get the popcorns out, after this I start finding stuff for sandwiches. My mom is silent for a long moment, probably processing what I just said.

"You know, Beatrice, when a boy and a girl like each other, it's natural to feel a physical attraction to each other. And that will lead to…" I know where this conversation is going, and I really don't think I can take it anymore.

"Mom, please don't tell me that you are having the sex talk with me" I interrupt as I can feel the redness starting to show in my cheeks.

"Beatrice, I'm just trying to prepare you for the things that happen when you are in a relationship"

"Well, aren't you a little late then? We've been together for 6 months, and you're teaching me about condoms now?" Once again she takes my words in a wrong way, and in a second she is by my side and turning me around.

"Beatrice, did you two have unprotected sex?" She asks starring into my eyes, I pull my arm back from her grasp and frown.

"No, mom. In fact we haven't had sex yet, we've been close once or twice but never gone all the way. Just because we are teenagers doesn't mean that we are totally mindless, we love each other mom. This isn't just some stupid teenage crush, so don't worry our relationship isn't just based on sex"

At this there is a loud knock on the door, and I push past my mom to get the door. Tobias stands there with wet messy hair from shower, a plain white shirt and his Detroit Lions practice shorts. His arms are filled with math books and note books, and he is struggling to keep it all in place. The sight makes me smile slightly, and stand up on my tiptoes to place a soft kiss on his lips before inviting him in. He drops the stuff on the kitchen table, and gives me an exhausted look.

"Seriously, why are there so many books? I haven't touched half of them all year" He says and sits down in a chair, I ruffle his hair and shake my head at him.

"It's going to be fine" I assure him, though I am not even sure that I will make it. My mom gathers her things and walk towards the door, she turn around before leaving.

"I'm going now, I'll be home around 6 and your dad is working late today so he will not join us for dinner. Would you maybe like to join us for dinner, Tobias?" She says and turns her attention to him, he flashes her his best polite smile.

"Yes, that would be lovely Natalie. Thank you" My mom nods once and waves, before she turns around and walks out of the door. Tobias looks behind me and see the tray with food, his eyes widen and looks back at me in awe.

"I love you! I am starving!" I laugh a little.

"okay then, food first and then study!"

* * *

A couple of sandwiches and some Madden later, we are settled in my room. Note books and math tools spread all over my bed, and the two of us starring at them with a confused expression.

"I actually think I get it now" Tobias says and writes some notes on a paper, he scoots closer to me and tries to explain it to me too. Problem is that his closeness messes with my concentration, and I find myself staring at his perfect plump lips. He turns his head towards me, and gives me a smirk that should be illegal.

"Are you even listening?"

"No, not really" I bite down in my lower lip.

"You know that look of yours, doesn't really help on my concentration" He says and moves even closer to me, resting a hand on my bare thigh. I move into his lap, and place one leg on each side of his body.

"I think I have things that can distract you more" I say kissing down his neck, while his hands rest on my hips. He gives them a little squeeze as I capture his lips with mine, it starts out slow but soon out tongues dance with each other. His hands travel up under my shirt, and I pull away to remove it and he takes the opportunity to remove his as well. He looks at me with hungry eyes, eyes I have never seen before.

"So amazing" He mumbles before connecting our lips again. After a long make out session, we pull apart both breathing heavily.

"I don't want to study anymore" I whisper and look into his eyes, he stares back for a second.

"Sure?"

I just nod and grab his face once again. I'm happy that we waited, and happy that he was my first and I was his. It was a little awkward and painful, but it was amazing anyways. The best part is, that it wasn't just sex, it was love making. As we are lying next to each other both recovering, my thoughts wander off to the conversation I had with my mom earlier and it makes me laugh silently. Tobias turns and looks at me.

"What's funny?" He asks poking my side.

"It's just that I assured my mom earlier that we were going to study, and absolutely nothing more" He chuckles a bit and rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"So, how was it? I mean are you sore or did I do something wrong or…" He starts babbling, and he usually does that when we are talking about sex. It's kinda cute.

"Tobias, it was great. It was a good intercourse" I say with a smirk, remembering the first time we talked about sex, back where we hated each other. Seems like a long time ago now.

"Oh shut up" He says, clearly remembering the episode too. We laugh together until we hear the front door, and then the panic sets in. We jump up both running around trying to find our cloths, and trying to make the mess looking less obvious. We grab some of the books and sits up in the bed, trying to look like we are in the middle of something. The door opens and my mom's head peeks in.

"How is it going?"

"Fine fine, I'm sure we will get through it at some point" I say looking up from the book.

"Good, well dinner is served in half an hour"

With that she leaves us, and we both release a breath of relief.

* * *

"You never said that you were a Lions fan" My dad says as he gets home, and joins us by the television in the living room.

"True, not many people like to hear that" He answers with a small smile.

"You're just as weird as Tris, she's Giants fan" Caleb says with disgust in his voice.

"What!" Tobias exclaims and pulls away his arm that was resting around my shoulders.

"Chill, it's not a crime" I say and put my hands up in mock defense.

"Don't get her started son, by the end of the night she will have you convinced that Giants is the best team ever. It's one of her talents" My dad says and winks at me, I see Tobias smirking.

"I know" He says and place a kiss on the side of my head.

"I will go and help your mom doing the dishes" My dad says and leaves me, Tobias and Caleb alone.

"Next time you need to borrow a condom, can't you write a note or something. Just so I know? I don't want to run out" Caleb says not looking away from the screen, but his annoying smile makes me want to punch his face. I can feel myself blush.

"Do you have to comment on that? Can't you just stay out of it?"

"Oh I would love to stay out of it, but since you break into my room and steal my protection. I hope it was good, since you couldn't wait"

At this I am on the edge of knocking him out, just to make him shut up. I look at Tobias and expect him to be tensed too, but instead I see him wearing a smirk.

"Don't worry, I will not steal from you again. It's not quite my size, and I'm not sure that it's supposed to be that hard to get on and off" At this I am trying not to roll off of the couch in laughter, I see Caleb's face turning red as and tomato. We walk up to my room, and hear Caleb mumbling something like 'keep it in your pants'.

"Okay, now we really need to study" I say and pick up a book from the floor.

"It's just so boring"

"Think of it as Football. You practice up to a game, you win the game and get the trophy. Practice is studying and the game is the final" I say starting to take notes.

"What's my trophy then?"

"A kickass summer with me and the gang"

He thinks for a second, and then looks up at me.

"Sounds good to me"

"Great, let's get this son of a bitch"


	27. Chapter 27

Hey guys! I am so freakin' sorry that about not updating in like what... 80 years... But there has been some sort of personal problems, which has taking a lot of my energy and also killed my mood badly. Besides that; I've been working out a lot, like 6 times a week and I lost 20 pounds! woop woop.. Anyway, i feel better now so I am almost positive that I will update all my stories in the next days :) Hang in there guys :) You are awesome and I hope you can forgive me, but I guess you all know the feelings that I am dealing with in the moment :)  
Much love from me ;)


	28. Chapter 28

**_It's been waaaaay toooo long guys! And I am more than sorry, I don't understand how my life got this busy.. But I am trying my hardest to update... Anyway, hope you will enjoy the new chapter. :)_**

Four POV.

One morning I wake up in my bed, it takes me a few moments to notice that I am not alone in my bed. I look down and see Tris fast asleep, she is curled up next to me and is resting her head on my chest. I smile to myself and place a kiss in her soft blond hair, she moves a little and snuggle even closer into me. It's weird to think back on how stupid I was when we first met, and I don't believe how she even considered giving me another chance. I started out treating her like shit and trying to push her away from me, and now I can't even imagine my life without her. Yeah that's right, she's there when I look 10 year ahead. My thoughts start to wander off to how nice it will be, but they are interrupted by sweet kisses on my bare chest. She looks up at me with a little smile playing on her lips.

"Good morning" She whispers. I return her smile and pull her a little closer.

"Good morning, Bae"

"Ew! Don't ever say that again! It means poop in Danish" She says and stifles a laugh, I look at her in wonder.

"What is Danish?"

"The language they're speaking in Denmark, duh?" She says and slaps my lightly on the forehead.

"Where the hell is Denmark?"

"How on earth did you get through the finals this summer?" She asks and slaps her hand against her forehead. She gets up from the bed and start collecting her cloths, which is spread around the room after the actions of last night. I pop up on my elbow and stare at her bare form, everything inside me tells me to pull her back into the bed. She must have caught me starring, because she throws a role of socks at me and crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"Eyes up here, Eaton" She says and points at them. I let out a laugh and flip back on my back, before I get up and put on some cloths as well.

"Have you packed?" She asks as she pulls her shirt over her head, an action I don't really approve.

"Packed for what?"

"Are you serious right now? You are leaving tonight, for France with your dad" I mentally slap myself, I totally forgot about that.

"I forgot about that, Jesus, I need to buy some stuff" I say, suddenly feeling a little stressed.

"Then let's go to the mall, we should ask the others if they want to go" She suggests and starts walking out of the door.

I just nod and tag along.

* * *

"You both look like you just got up, it's almost noon" Will says as we meet the others in the mall.

"We had I busy night" I say, and I see Tris tries to hide her blush. That she is not very good at.

"Uhhh" Uriah says and wiggles his eyebrows and nudge my shoulder, it takes Christina a second to get it and then her eyes widens.

"Ew! That's just too much info, can we get to shopping now?" She exclaims and drags Tris along.

"When is your flight leaving?" Uriah asks.

"at 8 or something"

"You better bring me back a present"

I shake my head at him, and we enter a shop that sells beach cloths. Suddenly Christina grabs my arm and starts dragging me along.

"What the hell?" I hiss and try to pull my arm to me.

"Tris told me that you need a new pair of swimming shorts, and being the expert that I am, I feel like it's my duty to help you out" I look over at Tris and she sends me an apologizing look. Christina pulls out a pair of neon green shorts and I raise one eyebrow.

"Just try them on, I know what I am talking about" She ways me off, and I walk into try them on. They are terrible ugly, and I am sure that everyone will make fun of me by the pool. I laugh to myself and take them off, I walk back out there with a big smile on my face.

"They're totally awesome, I will take them" I say and walk up to pay, behind me I can hear Christina and Tris trying not to laugh. As we walk towards the food court,

I walk up behind her and whisper in her ear.

"Did you make Christina try to make me buy the ugly shorts?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, they are so awesome!" She exclaims with fake excitement.

"Oh yeah? And it's not because you don't want any girls to look at me?"

"Oh they are going to look at you, they are going to look at you and laugh their asses off" She says and walk over to order her food.

"What can I get for you pretty lady?" The guy behind the disk says, Tris frowns and ignores the comment and order her food.

"Who's going to keep the guys away when you are away?" Al says.

_That's a damn good question. _

* * *

Tris POV.

I leave Tobias after the mall, because he needs to pack up his things. He was acting a little weird in the food court, maybe he heard the guy calling me pretty. But he shouldn't be jealous, I am not the pretty one of us. Like I don't know that all the French girls are going to throw themselves at him, even though he is wearing the ridiculous swimming shorts.

"Beatrice, what are you thinking about?" my mom asks as we are having dinner, I must have looked deep in thought without even thinking about it.

"Probably having sex fantasies about Four" Caleb mumbles, this costs him a punch on the shoulder from me.

"Seriously, can you stop talking about my sexlife? Just because you haven't got any in God knows how long"

"That's enough, there is a limit on how much a mother's ears can take. So Beatrice, what are you going to do while Tobias is in France?"

"No idea, probably just hang out with the guys" I look at my watch. "Can I be excused? I am supposed to go over and say goodbye to Tobias" My mom nods and smiles, whiles Caleb grumbles something about disgusting teenage love. Ironic enough "Stay With Me" is playing on the radio on the way there, and I catch myself tearing up a little bit. I know it's freaking silly since he isn't going to be away for a very long time. But it's long enough. When I pull in in front of his house his dad is about to load the car.

"Hey Tris, how nice of you to come and say goodbye to Tobias. He is just getting the last bags" Marcus says and smiles at me, I return it the best I can. I know he is trying to be better, but he still hurt Tobias. My Tobias.

"Cool, looking forward to some time off?"

"Yeah, it's going to be great. Do you have any plans?" Before I can answer Tobias comes out with the last bags, he smiles at me. He hands the bags to his dad andthen wraps his arms around me.

"I think I am going to miss you" He whispers.

"You think?" I say, faking to be hurt.

"Okay, I know I am going to miss you. Much!"

"Yeah, and I am going to miss you more"

"Doubt it, but hey! I got you something, just something you can wear next time you are going out with the girls or something" He says and hands me a paper bag, my heart skips a beat when I see the "Louis Vuitton" logo on the bag.

"Tobias! That's expensive, nothing for me" I exclaim and slap his arm.

"Just open it" He says with a little smile.

I open it and pull the thing out, I almost laugh my ass off. It's a nun costume. Before I can say anything he grabs my face and captures my lips with his. The kiss is deep, sweet and passionate and I don't really care that his dad is standing two feet away. I just enjoy the moment, and enjoy the last kiss in a fair long time.

"Now we are even. Take care and I will see you soon" He says when we break apart, he places one last kiss on my lips before he turns around and get into the car.

He waves at me and mouths 'I love you'

Then I just stand there and wave at the back of a car.

As pathetic as it sounds.

I already miss him.

* * *

_**So, I think that the story is going to end soon.. :) Maybe two-three more chapters :) Hope you will stay till the end :)**_


	29. What love does to us

_**It's been way to long guys! Hope you can forgive me.. And I hope you will enjoy the chapter :) **_

Tris POV.

It's been a week since Tobias left, and I feel like it's been a month… Hell even a year. I haven't heard from him since he landed in France, apparently his phone isn't working and there is no internet where they are staying. I miss him so much it hurts, and even though it's silly; I am so worried. What if anything happened to him? How was I supposed to know when his phone isn't working? The only thing that is working is keeping myself busy, that way I forget that I miss him. At least for a couple of hours. I've never been to the mall more this week, than I've ever been in my life. Even Christina thinks it's too much now, and then you know there is something wrong.

"Noooo, Tris! Not the mall again" She whines. I just finished up three hours in the gym, which I do everyday because it keeps my mind off Tobias too. I sigh into the phone.

"Then let's do something else"

"Tris, I am so sorry to tell you this, but I need some time alone. We've been together everyday since Four left, and I know this is rude but; Find someone else. I have a date with Will tonight, and no you can't join us" She says, and even though I can hear that she is saying it in a playful tone. It still hits something deep inside of me. It scares me to be so committed to someone, that it feels like all joy has been taken away from me. How does he have that power of me.

"Sorry, I understand. Sorry I've been bothering you so much" I say and end the call, I grab my cloths and walk out of the gym.

"Hey you" The man in the reception says as I walk past.

"Yeah?"

"You were here yesterday too right?" He asks, and I just nod my head looking at him in confusion.

"And the day before that" He asks.

"Yeah, where is this conversation going?" I ask slightly annoyed.

"It's just, it's not very good to work out that much. And you are young, don't you have friends or a boyfriend you can hang around?" I look at him with even more confusion.

"I am a little confused right now. Do you think I have some kind of eating disorder or something? Because I don't, in fact I eat my own weight in food every day. So please don't worry about me, and just let me kill some time here"

He gives me an embarrassed an apologizing smile, and returns it with an embarrassed glare.

_How fucking pathetic, I am actin like a lovesick puppy. _

* * *

When I come home Caleb is in front of the TV watching some game, I dump down in the seat next to him and try to get his attention. I let out a little sigh, no reaction, I let out a louder sigh, still nothing, then I try one last big exhausted sigh. He turns his head slightly, looking at me briefly and then turns back to the screen.

"Since when did you get asthma?" He asks, sounding bored. I slap him on the arm.

"Oh shut up! Don't you want to spend some time with me? Some brother/sister time? When did we last do that?"

"A time where we didn't got into a fight?" He asks not looking at me. I cross my arms over my chest, and he must see it because he smirks.

"Sorry, Bea. I would love to hang out with you, but I can't today the guys are coming over. But you are welcome to hang around, even though I know the favorite guy isn't there" He says with a wink.

"No thank you" I say and walk up to my room, I throw myself on the bed and burry my face in the pillow. I pull out my phone and dial Tobias' number in.

_Hello? _

My heart skips a beat when I hear his voice.

"Oh my God! Tobias! Did you fix the pho –"

_Hello? _He says again.

"Hello! Is the signal bad, can you hear me?!" I practically yell into the phone.

_Narh, just kidding. You've reached my voice mail, so leave a message after the beep and I will try to reach you.  
_

Are you fucking kidding me? I am going to kill him for making that supid voice mail! Jesus Chris I am pathetic, I can't even stand myself. I decide to go to bed early, but then I get a message from Snapchat.

_Mohamad.D sent you a snap  
_

I open it. As always it's a selfie with the text: Anybody up for going out tonight?!

Normally I just ignore these snaps, but since I am so bored decide to reply.

_I am up for anything, name time and place.  
_

Not even 5 seconds after my phone start to ring, I pick it up and I am almost hanging right up again.

"OH MY GOD! YES WE ARE FINALLY GOING OUT TOGETHER AGAIN! I AM PICKING YOU UP IN FIVE!" He screams into my ear, in his best high pitched gay voice.

I am already regretting this.

* * *

Tobias POV.

It's been the longest week in my life, everything goes so freaking slow. The only thing I am thinking about is getting home to Tris. I wonder if she feels the same way. Tonight my dad forced me to come with him to dinner with some of his old business friends.

"Are you ready Tobias?" He asks and sticks his head into the room, looking at me struggling with my bowtie.

"In a minute I am" He walks over and helps fixing it. I must admit we are a bit closer now, but it's not like this trip as magically fixed everything between us. He gives me a rough pad on the back and leads me out to the car.

"So, what do you think about the trip? Has it been okay?" He asks, trying to make small conversation on the way to the restaurant.

"Yeah it's been cool, a little annoying that there isn't internet or phone connection"

"Yeah I know, you miss Tris" He states.

"Yeah I do, I miss her a lot" I almost whisper, starring out of the window. I know my dad doesn't like me when I am weak, and right now I am as weak as I can ever be. I can feel his eyes burning a hole in my head, and I am just waiting for a mean comment.

"Listen Tobias, I don't like seeing you sad or down. So here is the deal; I give you 50 bucks, then I will drop you off on the nearest net café and then you can see if you can reach her on Facebook or Skype" He says. I look at him in surprise.

"Are you being serious?"

"Of course, you need to tell her the good news" I look at him confused.

"What news?"

"That I am sending you home, I know I can't keep you here for another week. You are young and in love, which is the worst combo, and keeping you here is just like torture" I am speechless, where the hell did all of that come from. As we pull over in front of what looks like a net café, I do something I haven't done in years. I lean over and hug him.

"Thank you Dad, for being so strong and trying to change for me" He pads my back a couple of times.

"You better get going, I am on the restaurant just around the corner" He says and points it out.

I get out of the car and into the café, I pay the man 25 bucks and I get a computer for an hour and a half. Which isn't much for the money, and I am pretty sure that he tricked me or something. I spend 10 minutes to understand how to change the language, and then another 10 to get into my facebook. It's about afternoon back home right now, so she should be on. I click onto to her profile, and immediately smile. Her profile picture is a selfie of me and her, her wearing sunglasses and a cap backwards and me smiling widely next to her. I remember when we took this picture, it was right after a let her borrow my cap. She was so happy that she said she needed to capture the moment. I am about to send her a message when I notice a picture on her timeline, apparently it was uploaded last night. Mo posted it, it looks like it's from a night club or something. She is sitting between a bunch of guys and girls, her arm around to guys with a big smile toward the camera. That doesn't really bother me, because I trust her with all my heart. What bothers me is the text over the picture:

_Boyfriend out of the country. Attention people: The Skank is back!  
_

So that's how she feels? That now I am out of town she can have fun, she thinks I am holding her back. I shake my head in frustration and turn off the computer, not carrying to leave her message. Which I might will regret later. I just leave the café and walk down to the restaurant my dad pointed out. He looks at me confused when I reach their table.

"Tobias? What's up"

"Oh she wasn't online, so I thought that I just could join you for dinner?"

"Sure, sit down. Say hallo to Mr. and Mrs. Andrews, I used to work with them for a couple of years" I shake their hands and sit down next to my dad.

"By the way, don't bother sending me home earlier. I will just stay here. Looks like Tris is enjoying her 'alone time' just fine"


	30. Coming home

**_Hey guys! Here is a new chapter for you, sadly it's "semi-final" chapter, but I hope you will enjoy it!_**

Tris POV.

I wish that I could say that the last three weeks just passed by quickly, but that would be a big fat lie. Every day was almost exactly the same, and I've turned into a ghost. A pretty ripped ghost, since I am spending half of the day in gym. Mo tried to get me out a couple of more times, but that night I realized that I am getting to old for that. I've been there, and I really don't like it anymore. The day after I saw a picture on Facebook, which looked like I had the time of my life, truth is; I've never been so bored in my life, I just wanted to go home the entire night. At some point I missed Tobias so much, that I hallucinated him being online on Facebook. Today is finally the day he is coming home, problem is that I don't know when. Since his phone isn't working, I can't really call and ask what time he is landing. Maybe I should just sit in front of his house until he gets home, or maybe that's just a little too creepy. My phone starts to buzz and my heart is about to fly out of my chest, until I see the caller ID.

"Ugh Christina, I thought it was Four calling" I whine into the phone, probably not the most polite way to answer a phone.

"Well hello to you too, what a nice way to talk to your best friend. Is Four supposed to come home?"

"Yeah, I just don't know exactly when" I say while burring my face in a pillow.

"Better be soon, so he can snap you out of that zombie zone. It's very hard to be your friend in these days" She says with a dramatic voice. I frown.

"It's hard to be your friend every day"

"Oh snap! Burned! Anyway are you going to the gym today?"

"Yeah, I guess"

"Can I tag along? I need to kill some time"

"Sure, meet me down there in 20"

* * *

The great thing about the gym is that there are always a lot of people here, you never feel lonely. Some of the big beefy guys down here started recognize me, they are calling me "Short Stuff" much to my dislike. To them I am very small, which I get reminded off when Matt comes over to pad me on the back.

"At it again Short Stuff, remember what I told you?" He asks in his deep voice.

"Never skip legday" I say with a smile.

"That's right, have a nice workout" With that he grabs his duffle bag and walks out of the gym. Christina looks at me with wide eyes.

"How the hell do you know The Empire State building" She whispers, I laugh at her choice of words, which was the same thing I thought the first time I saw him.

"Well, we ran into each other a couple of times. That happens when around here so much" I say as we walk into the locker rooms. I start undress, and I hear a gasp from Christina.

"Since when did you get so _jacked?!_" She exclaims and squeezes my biceps.

"I don't know… It sort of just happened" I say with a little chuckle. We get finished and head into the weight lifting area, I really have to bite my cheek to not burst out in laughter watching Christina trying to lift. I can feel that I am a little off today, and I keep checking my phone without even thinking about it.

"Is your phone on silence?" Christina pants, after I made her do 20 burpees.

"No why are you asking?" I say putting my phone back in the pocket of my tights.

"Because you are checking it every five second, I am sure you will hear it when he calls" I just wave her off and she excuses herself to the bathroom, in the meantime I start on my deadlift set. Just as I've pulled bar off the ground my phone starts buzz and my ringtone fills the gym, I through the bar on the ground and don't even bother looking at the caller ID.

"Are you home?!" I exclaim, mentally already on my way down to the locker rooms.

"Jesus, Tris. You really need to calm your tits, you are going to die of a heart attack soon" Christina says. I am going to kill her!

"What the hell?!"

"I was just going to ask if you wanted to grab something to eat after?"

"Why are you asking me this on the phone, I am standing like 5 feet away from you. I can hear you in the other ear" She hangs up and comes up to me.

"But do you want to go?"

"No, I am going home. Waiting for Four to come home" I say, starting to put the things back into place.

"Are you kidding, now you have been asking be every day to go somewhere with you and when I ask you; you say no. I really hope the sex you are going to get is good, because you freaking need some joy in your life. The worst part is, that I know you are going home to stare into the phone or go over to his house"

Unfortunately she is right.

* * *

Tobias POV.

It's almost late night when we land in Chicago, and I am thrilled! It's like I can smell my hometown, and it makes me want to run to Tris right away. I then remember that she was enjoying some time away from each other, and that I am not supposed to seem too eager.

"So son, do you want be to drop you off at Tris'?" My dad asks and hands me my suitcase and place a hand on my shoulder, starting to lead me towards the exit.

"No, uhmmm.. You can just go home yourself, I need to find her something here. I totally forgot to buy her anything from France, well I got that lame shirt but she needs something else" That's actually true, but it's not the only reason I need to kill some time here.

"As you wish Son" He says and leaves. I walk around a little, not really looking for anything special. Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I turn around to see Christina.

"Four! Thank God you're home!" She exclaims and throws her arms around me, I awkwardly pad her back a couple of times until she lets go.

"You missed me that much?" I ask confused.

"What? No. Not me, Tris"

"Didn't look like she was minding the time alone" I mumble, Christina looks at me confused for a second, but then her face changes.

"You saw the picture Mo posted. Four, it's Mo for God's sake. He is crazy. Tris didn't have a single second of fun that night, she missed you so much that she hallucinated you being online on facebook. She called me like five times to ask me to pick her up" My mouth goes into an 'O' shape, and Christina's eyes goes wide.

"You _were _online that night?" She asks.

"Yes, I am afraid I was. But then I saw the picture and thought that she needed time with her friends, I even said no to the offer my dad gave me about coming back home earlier"

"If I was you, I would never mentioned anything about that to Tris. She has been a ghost this month. You should get your as back home to her now, she has been starring at her phone all day. She talked about going home to you, maybe she is there now"

"What are you even doing here?" I ask as I grab my suitcase ready to go.

"Here to pick up my cousin, maybe you will meet him in the next couple of days" She says and turns around to walk away.

I start to slowly walk out of the airport, but then a thought hits me. If Tris is at my place waiting, then she probably met my dad and there is a slight chance that he is going to tell her about me not wanting go home earlier. I don't think that I've ever sprinted that fast in my life, I through myself into the first bus and cross my fingers that it's going in the right direction. I pull out my phone.

"Hey Dad, is Tris there?"

"No, she just left. She was going home" He explains.

"Okay"

I end the call and look out of the window, I let out a sigh of relief when I recognize the buildings close to Tris' neighborhood. When the bus stops close to her house, I jump out and run over to her house. I knock on the door, forgetting the fact that it's suddenly pretty late at night. Maybe I should just have called? The door is opened and there stands the girl I've been longing to see for the past four weeks. I would be more thrilled if it wasn't for her angry expression.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" She hisses.

"I am sorry Tris, I was stupid" So my dad did tell her about it, great, she is not going to let this go easily.

"I can't believe you didn't call" She says and crosses her arms over her chest.

"I know, it was…" I start but she cuts me off.

"You need to call when you get over so late, you are waking the whole house" My eyes snap to hers, and her anger is now replaced by softness and lust. She bites her lip and reach out for my hand, I take it and she pulls me into the house.

"I missed you a lot Mr. Eaton" Before I can say anything she crashes her lips to mine, and forces me to leave my suitcase as she drags me towards her room.  
One big sexy and happy reunion

* * *

_**So the next chapter is going to be the last ;)**_


	31. The days we won't forget

_**So this is it, the final chapter. I've tried to make a little longer than usual :) I hope you will enjoy the ending, because I've been thinking a lot about it. **_

***One Year Later***

Tris POV.

"Car's loaded, ready to go?" Uriah says and slams the trunk shut. We all mumble some sort of agreement, and climb into the big car we have rented. We are going on a cabin trip, which we have been planning since Christmas. It's Mo's birthday, and we decided to take him out of the city for the weekend. It took a while to get him convinced that it would be better than hanging around in the city, or going into every single gay club in the town.

"Is there any internet there?" Mo asks, putting on his sunglasses and looking out of the window. Pure diva stile.

"For the 100th time; Yes. The internet is working just fine. Or it better be, that price was a little over the top" I say, we tried to find the cheapest but even the cheapest was expensive for us.

"Yeah, pretty insane that your dad said he would pay for it. We need to send him a gift basket or something" Will says and turns his head towards Tobias. Marcus had heard us talk about our lack of money, and then he offered to pay for our trip as long as we paid for our food, drinks and whatever. At first Tobias turned down the offer, but when we realized that we wouldn't be able to get enough money; He decided to let him pay.

"Well, he got it a little cheaper than expected. Apparently his company has been renting cabins there for years" Tobias explains. Everything has been getting even better between us, it's like we can't stop to get closer and closer. I know that I love him, and that the feeling will never fade away. I really hope that he is feeling the same way about me, and something is telling me that he is.

"How far is it?" Christina asks, already sounding bored.

"If you are already complaining now, this is going to be one hell of a long ride for all of us. We should be there in like two hours or something" Uriah yells from the front seat, I can hear that Christina is about to complain but Uriah cuts her off by turning on the radio. We hear the last few chords of a song, before the host's high pitched voice comes on.

_Gooooooooood afternoon to all of you amazing people! You just listened to Walk by Foo Fighters, and I am here to play much more fantastic music for you. Up next is One Direction's new hit single Steal My Girl.  
_

The intro starts to burst out of the speakers, and I growl in frustration.

"Can you please tune into another channel? I can't stand that song" I yell over the music.

"What are you talking about? Everybody secretly loves 1D, just like JB" Will says from behind me, I turn around to look at him.

"The fact that you just called them 1D and JB, doesn't exactly makes it a secret that you love them" I say with disgust in my voice.

"Come on, Babe. Don't be rude, I kinda like this song" Tobias says and my eyes snap up in his direction.

"Why the hell is that?" I ask in a frustrated and surprised tone. He gives me a little smile, before reaching out to touch my cheek.

"Because it reminds me about you" With that he starts to sing along, and I just stare at him with wide eyes.

_Everybody wants to steal my girl  
Everybody wants to take her heart away  
Couple billion in the whole wide world  
Find another one cuz she belongs to me  
_

He wiggles his eyebrows at me, and sends me his best flirty smile. I fake gag and smack his hand out of my face.

"That's disgusting, if you ever do something like that again; We're done" I hear laughter around in the car, and turn my face back to the window.

"Just pretend to be mad, Tris. You're so bad at it" Mo says. I want to tell him he is wrong, but he is totally right. I am so bad at it, and especially with Tobias. I can't help but smile when I am near him. I try to keep up the act, keeping my face turned away from him.

"If I give you a kiss, will you smile then?" Tobias asks, scooting a little closer to me. I can feel his face getting closer, and I push his face away without looking at him. He groans playfully, and then starts tapping my shoulder. I suppress a smile, and turn around pretending to be annoyed.

"What?!" He just looks behind me with wide eyes, and then raises a finger to point.

"OMG LOOK!" He almost yells, and I turn my head in the direction he is pointing. I narrow my eyes, but I can't really see anything unusual. I start to turn my head towards Tobias again.

"I don't see any –" but I'm cut off by his warm lips. As I turned my head he leaned in closer, so my lips bumped into his as I turned my head. He flashes me a big grin.

"See I know you couldn't keep those lips away from me"

I laugh and shake my head at him, giving him a peck on the cheek. I lean into him and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, there is no way I could do that"

* * *

When we arrive to the cabin it's late afternoon, and we are all hungry and tired.

"Jesus! That took like forever" Christina exclaims as she jumps out of the car.

"Hey! Blame it on the IPhone Maps! It sent me in the wrong direction three times!"

"Yeah, I kinda understand why. We are in the middle of freaking nowhere, there aren't even streetlights. There are probably serial killers hiding out in the woods" I joke and grab my bag from the trunk.

"Will I say we go inside now, shall we" Mo says a little too nervously, totally giving away that he is scared of being out here.

"Yeah I agree, Mo is about to shit his pants and we should get the grill going. And I am dying to see the inside of this cabin" Will says and grabs the last things from the trunk.

"Just for your information; I am not scared" Mo states and walks over to the door, we all follow and Tobias unlocks the door. As we step inside, we almost all of us let out a gasp. It's, excuse my language, fucking amazing. It's look like something from extreme home make over. We start to walk around in the house, all with our mouths hanging open. The guys goes crazy when they see a foosball and table tennis table.

"I call bear pong later!" Uriah exclaims.

"These furniture cost more than my house. How many rooms are there?" Will asks, gently touching the black leather couch, like he is afraid of 'hurting' it.

"5. Then there are two soccer goal in the front yard, and you should check out the bathroom" He says and nods his head towards a wooden door. Marlene, Christina, Mo and I head in there and my ears soon starts to bleed, from their insane screaming.

"OMG! There is a Jacuzzi" They say in sync, and I just roll my eyes at them. I feel a pair of warm and strong arms around my waist, and short after I can feel his hot breath tickling my neck.

"You don't seem excited about the Jacuzzi" He whispers in a low husky voice, his warm smooth lips brushing against my skin. It sends chills down my spine and makes my breathing a little uneven.

"No, I don't see why it's such a big deal" I whisper back, trying not to get distracted by the kisses he is placing on my neck.

"Hmmm, imagine all the things we could do in that Jacuzzi. Are you sure that you don't find that exciting?" I can only hum in response, I don't really trust my voice. Somehow we forgot that we aren't alone in the room, and I hear the girl giggling.

"I wouldn't try any funny business, it's always the couple who has sex who gets killed first" Mo says nudging my shoulder on the way out.

"Just because it's your birthday, doesn't mean that you get the right to be so cocky" I warn him as we follow him outside, where they have started the grill.

"Thank God, I am starving!" I say and sit down in one of the chairs.

"Food should be ready in half an hour or so. By the way, where are Lynn and Al?" Will says, while flipping the burgers.

"Al was going to pick her up after work, so they should be here in an hour or so" I explain looking at my watch. The girls start to giggle, and you don't need to be a detective to know why. They are playing matchmakers.

"What's going on with those two?" Marlene asks.

"They totally have the hots for each other!" Christina squeals and claps her hands together.

"For the first time in my life I am going to agree with you in something like that" I say, and fist bomb with her. Tobias joins us, he hands me a bear bottle as he sits down next to me.

"What are you agreeing with?" He asks, taking a sip of his bear.

"Oh just that Al and Lynn is going to be the new couple in our group" Tobias almost chokes on his beer, and then he starts to laugh.

"No way! You are being stupid. There is no way, that that's going to happen"

"You want to bet?" I challenge. The entire group goes "uhhhh".

"Sure. What do I get when I win?" He says cocky.

"We will figure that out" We shake hands, and turn our attention back to the cooking food.

* * *

After the dinner Mo took over the party, demanded that we were all drunk before the break of dawn. Knowing these guys, it will not be hard. During the dinner Lynn and Al joined us, since everybody know about our bed; we were all starring at them. Through the night, they scooted closer and closer together. Maybe the alcohol made them braver? We had made a small bonfire, and we were all sitting around it. I looked around the small circle, looking at the couples snuggled up together. Mo is snuggled up with his bottle of vodka, and the sight makes me smile.

"Did you picture us like this? When we all first met?" Christina asks, sitting up straighter beside Will.

"No, I actually thought that would be one hell of a loner. Not even having friends at all" Al says, we chuckle a bit of his candor. Must be the alcohol making him spill things.

"The only way I pictured myself out in the woods, in the middle of the night with Tobias Eaton, was if I was about to bury his body. Which was close to become reality many times" I say with a little laugh, Tobias gives me a light squeeze. I turn my face towards him. "But now I don't know what I should do without him" I lean up and give him a light kiss on the lips, apparently the other takes this as a cue to start kissing as well. Mo lets out a frustrated and disgusted frown.

"Stop it! It's really gross. Let's do something" He slurs.

"Let's play a soccer match, guys against girls" Uriah says and gets up from his seat, he grabs the ball in the grass from earlier.

"Hell yeah" I say and get up as well. Though it's the most unserious game I've ever played, I've never had so much fun playing soccer before. I want to capture this moment and keep it with me forever; Us running around in wet grass, tripping the entire time and not being able to hit the goal. The music playing in the background from the big boomblaster Al and Lynn came with, and the sun just peaking up from the treetops. It's all just perfect to me. After an hour of drunken soccer, we sit down around the bonfire again. All laughing hysterically, but it ended with the a girly victory. I plop down in Tobias' lap, and kiss on the cheek.

"How does it feel both to lose the bet and the soccer game?" I ask playfully, while pointing over to Al who has his arm around Lynn. We all smile at them. Behind me I hear Tobias humming a song I don't really recognize.

"What song are you humming, babe?"

"I don't know what song it is, but it has been stuck in my mind for days"

"What song?" Uriah asks. Tobias starts to hum again and sing some of the lyrics, we all listen closely. I am still lost though, only noticing how bad Tobias is at singing. But Uriah seems to recognize it.

"Ah! Yeah I know that one! It's a new song from Avicii, I have it" He says and plugs his phone to the speakers The song starts, and I gently rock back and forth to the music. I like this song. Tobias grabs me and pulls me up, when the part he knows comes on. He looks into my eyes, and pretend to be singing to me.  
_Heart ache, heart break  
__All over town  
__But something flipped like a switch  
when you came around  
__And I'm in pieces, pick me up, and put me together_

_These are the days we've been waiting for  
__And days like these who couldn't ask for more  
__Keep them coming  
__Cause we're not done yet  
__These are the days we won't regret  
__These are the days we won't forget_

In that moment I really don't care about his terrible singing, I just focus on how well that part fits to this day. I throw my arms around him and pull him into a passionate kiss. When we pull apart I look him right into the eyes.

"I love you" I whisper, just loud enough for him to hear. He gives me an expression of pure happiness and love, before pulling me in for another kiss.

"I love you too" He whispers back, and pulls me in for a hug. We stand like this until the song ends, and by the last chorus we are all singing along.

"I think I know what I want if I win the bet" I say and look up at him.

"Yeah?"

"I want you for the rest of my life" He smiles down at me, and pretends to be thinking about it.

"Okay then. But then I want you. Forever. Ok?"

"Perfect" I say with a wide smile, which he happily returns.

And then we kiss, to seal our promise.

_So no, it wasn't love at first sight. But if you ask me; Love at first sight is overrated. Love is hard work, it's about getting to know each other and then being more and more interested in each other. And at some point you realize that you are a whole other person when you are with them; a better person. Some people say that it takes a woman 8 seconds to decide if they wants to be with a man, that it's the first impression that counts and that impression will never change. Which is complete bullshit. Love is about accepting each other's mistakes, and focusing on all the good things. Because of course he hurt me sometimes and made mistakes, but then he did 100 more good things. And that's what I choose to remember, and I know that we are going to have a lot of happy days in front of us. _

_So if you are reading this, even though I told you too; This story is dedicated to you M. I love you, and I am looking forward to our infinity._

* * *

**_The End. _**

**_Thank you so much for all the kind reviews, you have no idea how happy in makes me to read them. You guys are amazing, and totally the reason I want to keep writing stories. It will probably take sometime before I will come up with a new story :) But hopefully we will meet again :P Until then I will finish my other stories.  
Onc again thank you.  
Be brave guys!  
Much Love  
Nana_**


	32. Final AN

Hey guys :)

Thank you for all the reviews to the final chapter, really made my heart melt. Some of you asked me if there is going to be a sequel, and the answer is: It wasn't really the plan, since there isn't really much inpiration now. But I promise that if anything happens, I will try to make it into a sequel... Or maybe I can write an epilogue.. We will see :P


	33. Epilogue

_**So I made up my mind, and I will not make a sequel for this story. BUT, I will make a Epilogue! Or in fact I already did, so I hope you will enjoy it! :D **_

*******10 years later*.**

Tris POV.

It's raining like crazy, when I take my usual spot between the two goalposts. Sometimes I can't believe that I am still playing, I'm 27 now, which means I've been playing for 20 years. I guess there are just things in life you'll never get tired of, and for me soccer is one of them. I turn my head and look behind the goal, and my thoughts start to wander off to a certain blue eyed man. I picture him standing there in the pouring rain, wrapped up in an old raincoat, just like he did when we were teenagers. No matter how many times I told him to go home, he would stay there behind the goal, just for me. We were madly in love, I remember how I used to wake up at 6 am just to catch him on his paper route. It was insane how much it saved my day, to steal one or two kisses and talk for five minutes. I am so deep in thought, that I don't notice the time flies and before I know it the reff blows off the game. I run off the field to join the rest of my team mates, I take a deep breath and sit down in the circle.

"Shape is not what it used to be, huh?" Melanie, one of the younger players, teases.

"That's what happens when you have kids, just wait till it's your turn" I say in a warning tone, pointing my finger at her. Coursing the rest of the team to laugh.

"Where is our little mascot anyway?" Coach asks, looking around.

"He is not here, he is with my parents. I'm going to pick him up after this"

"I am surprised you can even let him out of your sight for that long" Emma says, I shove her playfully and cross my arms over my chest.

"I am NOT that bad"

"Are you kidding, you are like a freaking female lion. Protecting your child with your life, poor girl who is going to date him one day. You're going to be one hell scary mother in law, and since he takes his looks after his dad, there are going to be plenty of girls to scare off" The whole team laughs in agreement, and I get up pretending to be offended.

"If I were you, I wouldn't tease your only keeper like that. You're going to need one for the rest of the season" I say and grab my duffle bag, starting to walk towards my car.

"We might start looking for a new one anyway, not sure they will allow you to bring your walker on field"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that" I yell over my shoulder. Before getting into the car, and driving off to pick up my son.

* * *

"Hi sweetie!" My mom says with a big smile as she opens the door, she pulls me into a bone crushing hug.

"Wow mom, you are acting like we haven't seen each other forever" I say patting her back, as I am trying to get out of the embrace.

"Sorry, I am just excited these days" She says and lets go of me, she moves aside so I can walk into the house.

"Is dad home?"

"No, he is out playing golf. We just finished lunch, so he is all packed and ready to go"

We walk into the leaving room, where the small curly haired kid is watching TV. He looks at me and gives me a breath taking smile, then he struggles to get up before he comes running towards me.

"Mommy!" He exclaims with his soft light voice, as I pick him up and give him a big hug.

"Hey there big boy, did you have a nice time with grandma and granddad?" I ask placing a kiss on his soft cheek, he giggles and nods eagerly. I take a moment to look at him, and I really get what Emma said earlier; He really does take his looks after his father. I see Tobias in him every single day, I see the boy used to stand behind the goal, the boy who picked me up after parties, the boy I with teary eyes kissed goodbye in the airport every time he left for a new mission and last but not least; I see the man who returned and settled back home with us. I am snapped back to reality, as he starts to wiggle out of my embrace. I put him down, and he runs out to get dressed. I walk out to my mom who is helping him putting on his jacket.

"Thank you for watching him"

"Anytime, you know I love to have him here" I give her thankful smile, and grab Jonah's hand. I give my mom a one arm hug.

"Are you going to tell him tonight?" She asks when we pull apart.

"Yeah, I am looking forward to see how he will take it"

I get Jonah buckled up in the backseat, and get in and drive off.

* * *

When we finally come home it's late afternoon, I unlock the door and smile to myself when I see Tobias' coat hanging in the hallway. Normally he comes home just in time for dinner, so it's always nice when he is home early. Apparently Jonah is excited too, he rips off his jacket and throws it on the ground and run in with his shoes still on. I pick up his jacket, and smile to myself when I hear him yelling cheerfully in the living room.

"Daddy!" And I can imagine him jumping the couch with his dirty shoes on, oh what the hell.

"Hey there little man! Did you have fun with grams, while your mother kicked ass in soccer?" I hear him asks, as I slip of my shoes and walk towards the living room.

"Hmmm Hmmm" He says distantly, as his eyes are now focusing on the football game on the TV.

"Where are you hiding your beautiful mother?" I roll my eyes and lean against the door frame. Jonah giggles and points towards me, without taking his eyes of the screen. Tobias turns his head towards me, and smiles widely. He puts down our son, and with two long strides he is right in front of me. He wraps his arms around me, and gives me a long sweet kiss on the lips.

"Hey Beautiful" He whispers, placing a couple of kisses on my cheek.

"Hey, how was your day?" I ask and grab his hand, pulling him towards the couch. He plops down, and pulls me onto his lap.

"It was boring, and I missed you. How about you, did you win? I am sorry I couldn't be there"

"Of course we did, and don't worry; It was a deadly boring game"

"It's never boring to stare at you from behind" He says in a low husky voice, I roll my eyes and try to control my breathing.

"So good with words. Btw. Can't we watch the soccer game instead, we all know that Lions are going to lose this one" I say reaching for the remote control, but

Tobias snatches it before I can. He smiles teasingly at me.

"Why don't we ask Jonah? Jonah, what would you like to watch? Football or soccer?"

"Football" The boy yells, and claps his two small hands together.

"That's my boy" Tobias says proudly, and ruffle Jonah's curly hair.

"Sometime it sucks to be the only woman in the house. Well, I think I will take a shower and then start making the dinner" I announce and start to get up, but Tobias grabs my hips and holds me in place.

"Would you like me to join you?" He whispers, his hot breath tickling my neck.

"I wouldn't want you to miss this very important game" I say getting up, but not before wiggling my slightly in his lap. I hear him groan in frustration.

"That was just unfair"

"That's how I roll" I say with a wink, leaving my two favorite men to watch their game.

* * *

After dinner we stayed up a bit late, cuddling on the couch and watching movies. When I felt myself dozing off, we both got up and walked up to the bedroom. I walk into the bathroom to brush my teeth and hang up the cloths that I washed earlier tonight. I pay extra attention to some of the clothes, making sure that Tobias will notice them when he walks in here. When I am done, I open the door and slip pass him with a little smile. I climb into bed and wait for him to come back, for a moment I am thinking about pretending to be asleep. But I don't get to do that, because suddenly he stands in the doorway looking at me. I look in his hand, and he holding one of Jonah's shirts. He looks down at the shirt, and then up at me in wonder. He continues to that for some moments, before he speaks up.

"Tris, why are you washing Jonah's old baby clothes?" He asks taking a few steps towards me.

"Oh, it's just, there is no reason to buy new clothes if it's going to be another boy" I look up at him, and he is just wearing a blank expression, probably processing what I just said. Then his expression changes, and he walks the last few steps over to me and grabs my hands.

"Does that mean… Are we going to have…. Tris are you" He stumble over the words, he looks so adorable when he is confused and excited at the same time. He reacted the exact same way when I told him the first time. I smile widely at him and nod.

"Yeah Tobias, I am pregnant. You're going to be a dad, again" He lets out a sound that sounds like a cry, but it's a sound of pure happiness, before he pulls my face to his. We kiss for a long time, and when we pull apart we are both breathing heavily.

"Tris, there is something I've wanted to ask you for quite some time now, and I actually planned to wait, but with all of this coming; It seems like the right time" He reaches under the bed for a second, before he pulls out a little black box.

"Will you marry me?" Already sitting on knees before me beside the bed, he opens the box showing off the beautiful silver ring with a little diamond.

"And here I thought that I would be the one making you cry" I say laughing a little, while I wipe the happy tears away.

"Of course I will" I say, pulling him in for another long kiss. We pull apart and he slips the ring on my finger, kissing each knuckle before he finally kisses the ring. I  
look down at it, admiring it.

It looks perfect.

* * *

_**I think I will write one or two more bonus chapters :D Hope you will stay for it :D**_


	34. AN

Hey guys!

So once again I've been very inactive... sadly... The reason is that I got a job... I am now working most of the week in a daycare, which takes much of my time and more important; it takes most of my energy. But I got a couple of off days this week, so hopefully i will be able to update one or two stories before the weekend.


	35. Second time around

_**okay, that took longer than expected, but as I said; i got a job. But I am really trying to find time to Write! Hope you will enjoy the chapter :) **_

Tris POV.

We got many comments on our engagement, but the most used was: 'What took you so long'. To be honest I don't know why we decided that now was the time. I never really gave marriage much thought, because I knew that Tobias was the one I was going to spend the rest of my life with. And a ring or a few words in a church are not going to make that statement truer. But of course that doesn't mean that I wasn't the happiest woman on the day, Jesus, I cried way too much. Not so much in the church, because I am not religious, but at the party, with all those beautiful and funny speeches. We really had an amazing wedding day.

**_*Flashback to wedding party*_**.

I look at the people gathered around in the barn we've rented, we decided that it would be nice to get out of town. Everybody seems to be enjoying themselves, drinking, dancing and talking. Will and Christina is trying to get their 4 year old son down from the table, he is very stubborn, guess he takes that after Christina. Lynn and Al are sitting and looking madly in love, guess we will be going to a wedding again soon.

"Why is it that every time we are all gathered together, I get reminded about how sad my single life is?" Mo says and sits down beside me, I give him a smile and nudge him with my elbow.

"They don't know what they are missing out on, you are too good for them"

"What a nice way to put it" He takes a swing of his beer, and eyes me when I take a long sip of my water. "You are freaking boring when you are pregnant"  
I am about to say something when there is a sound of a fork hitting against a glass.

"Wuhu, speech time" Mo says and returns to his seat. A second after he got up, Tobias returned and took his place beside me. I take his hand, and the corners of his mouth turns up in a grin, before he presses his lips against our intertwined hands.

"Are you nervous about what they are going to say?" I ask, nodding towards Uriah who is standing up and ready to speak.

"No, are you?"

"No" I shake my head, and then look him in the eyes. "I am fucking terrified"

Tobias lets out a short laugh, he places on the side of my head and we turn our attention back to Uriah. As expected Uriah's isn't bad, I think they all worked together on that speech. Next up is Christina, and I can already feel my heart beating a little faster. She gets up and clears her throat.

"Dear Tobias and Tris, congratulations on your marriage. When that's said, let's just be honest and say; that it wasn't in the cards from the start. You see; When I first met Tris back in High School, she hated Tobias. That's actually how we became friends, our hate towards him united us. Trust me, we had a reason to hate him, because even though he were just as handsome back then; he was a major douchebag"

People start laughing a bit, sending looks towards us. Tobias and I share a look, praying that this speech will not turn out as bad as we are fearing right now. Christina waits for people to be quite, before she continues.

"I especially remember a certain Nutella incident in the park. To all of you who wasn't there, or haven't heard about it; Tobias decided to turn Tris into a giant human chocolate bar. Which, when you look back, was kind of funny, but back then we just wanted to kill him. So I was actually kind of disappointed, when she decided to become friends with that idiot"

"That was also funny back then" Caleb says, and his deep laughter fills the room.

"Hey! I am speaking now, shut it! But seriously, Tris" She turns and looks at me. "I see now that, that was the best decision you ever made. Because this man made you happy, and I know that he still does, just as must as when we were teenagers. So to Tobias and Tris, a living proof that love at first sight is highly overrated" She raise her glass, and the whole crowd joins the toast. I get up from my seat, and rush to hug her. New tears forming in my eyes.

"Thank you, that was amazing" I whisper against her shoulder.

"I know, stop crying now! You are ruing your make up" She teases and pulls away, trying to wipe away her own tears. I return to my seat.

"Well that wasn't that bad, besides your whole family now know that I was a giant idiot back then" Out of the corner of my eye I see Mo is getting ready, and right then I just want to run out of the room. You know the grooms best friend, the one you fear will reveal dirty secrets about your husband, things you don't really want to hear: Mo is that friend. He has no filter, he just says whatever he wants.

"Tris decided to settle down with this guy early in life, which was very disappointing for me. She could have become an awesome skanky single girl, who I could take with me out every weekend. And God knows that we had some crazy nights out, I don't even think I can talk about this here" Oh my, here it goes.  
"But that didn't happen, Tobias won her over, and that was for the best. When we were younger, everybody thought that we were dating, hell I even thought about asking you out, just to do it. But you knew early in life that I wasn't interested in women, and that's actually the keyword here; Women. My mom asked me some weeks ago; 'why can't you just love a woman?' and my answer was 'I do love a woman, and she is getting married'. No I am not interested in women, I am only interested in you, Tris. But not in that way, because it's not in my nature, but I love you with all my heart and you are more than enough woman in my life. So Tobias, you better be a good man to her and give her all that I can't give her. Make her the happiest woman alive, because she, of all people, deserves it"

**_*End of flashback*_**

Sitting here looking back at that, with my body full of pregnancy hormones, makes me cry all over again. It's 6 months ago, and I still cry like I was sitting there at the table. Jesus, freaking hormones. I hear the door opens, and Tobias calling for me in the hallway. I quickly wipe the tears away, though I know he can tell I've been crying anyway. He come in and looks at me with wide eyes, then at the table where there is a pile of candy paper.

"You ate all that, and you asked me to bring cake home"

"It's for the baby, you have no idea how much I am looking forward to get it out of me! I've turned into a giant manatee" I pause and look up at him. "did you bring the cake?" He lets out a laugh, and pull out a box with a large piece of chocolate cake. I snatch it from him, and start digging in.

"The due was like 2 days ago right?" Tobias says and sits down next to me.

"Yeah, I read a little online about how you can help the water to break"

"Let's hear it"

"Well, spicy food"

"That's easy enough, go out and finish that bottle of hot sauce" He grins at me, and I nudge him in the side.

"Then there is sex" Now Tobias' eyes light up, and his grin turns into a seductive smirk.

"Well I don't mind helping you with that" He says in a husky voice, and it almost makes forget that I look like a giant whale.

"No, I don't think Amnesty International will be pleased if you have intercourse with this rare whale kind" I joke, it makes him laughs and leans over to kiss me.

"You know I think you are beautiful. What should we do then?"

"Drive me to the amusement park, rollercoasters can help the water brake too"

"You're joking now right?"

"No, google said it, then it's true" I say and try to get up from the couch, but Tobias stops me.

"Tris, there's no way in hell, that I am letting you try a dead trap of a rollercoaster"

"Get over yourself! I want to get this baby out! Like NOW!" I exclaim and get up, walking out in the kitchen. These freaking hormones makes my mood change like a flick of a switch, as I stand there I suddenly feel the familiar feeling of release. I freeze and look down.

"TOBIAS" I can hear him getting up from the couch.

"No, Tris, we are not going to an amusement park" His voice gets closer, and then he stand in the door way and look at me with worried eyes.

"Tris, what's wrong? Are You in pain?" His voice full of concern.

"My water just broke, I guess anger is a tricker too" I whisper while letting out a shaky breath.

"Okay, this time I am calm, very calm, no panicking"

"GET THE GOD DAMN CAR!" I exclaim, which makes Tobias jump in surprise.

"WERE THE HELL ARE THE KEYS?!" He yells and disappears.

Who said that this would be easier second time?

* * *

Because who ever came up with such a lie, needs to be punished. It was just as much pain, and it took even longer time.

"Can't you just leave it in there? I am so tired" I whine, throwing my head against the pillow.

"I don't think that's a possibility" Tobias chuckles and takes my hand. I pull it back.

"Yeah? Why don't take my place then? Push this baby out!" I snap, making the whole medical crew to laugh.

"Don't worry Miss. Eaton, it shouldn't be long. I just need you to push a few more times" I look over at Tobias.

"Sorry" He smiles down at me.

"No worry, Love. Just concentrate on getting the baby out now" he says and places a kis's on my sweaty forehead. I give him a tired smile and give him a little nod.

"i'm gonna need you to push now" the doctor says and bends down slightly, I take a deep breath and push with all of my force. The next minutes is a blur, me screaming in pain and the doctor yelling that she can see the head. Suddenly I hear the most beautiful Sound in the world; a baby crying for the first time.

"It's here" Tobias says with Christmas lights in his eyes.

"She is here" the doctor corrects him, and hand over the little thing.

"A girl... It's a girl" I manage to say. "and you look just like your handsome dad" I add, looking up at him.

"If she is turning out as beautiful as you, I need to buy a shutgun" Tobias says and touch our baby girl's tiny hand.

"Do you have a name for her yet?" The doctor saks with a friendly smile. Tobias and I share a look, and he gives me a little nod.

"Thea Eaton" I say proudly.

"Then welcome Thea Eaton" She says, touching the baby's forehead carefully. "I will leave you two alone now" the nurse and the doctor leave, and for a moment we just sit there watching our child in silence.

"We did good" Tobias says and leans in to kiss me on the lips. "JesuS it was worse this time, I think you almost broke my hand" he says moving his fingers. I let out a tired laugh and grab his hand, placing a few kisses over his knuckles.

"Sorry, but it's only fair that you feel a lityls pain too"

for a moment he just sits and smiles widely at me.

"Why are you so smily? Besides the fact that we just had our second child?"

"I just realised how happy it made me, when the doctor called you Mrs. Eaton"

I smile back at him, trying to show all my love in that smile. I look down at our baby daughter, knowing that it's only a matter of time before the room will be filled with people, who wants to see the little angel.

But right now I just want to just want to enjoy the moment with my loved husband.

* * *

**_So that was it... there is at least going to be one more chapter... Maybe two :) _**


End file.
